With You
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: What if instead of all the touchy moments between Robin and Starfire were between Robin and Raven? What if Raven was the love interest instead of Starfire? Here's the series with RobRae instead of RobStar. Involves one-sided RobStar, Batman, and Richard Dick Grayson's past.
1. Divide and Conquer

Alice: Please enjoy.

Emily: First RobRae story.

Alice: Anyways, I might post a Sladin fic later if I feel like it.

Emily: In the meantime, here's a Teen Titans story.

* * *

Title: With You

Summary: What if instead of all the touchy moments between Robin and Starfire were between Robin and Raven? What if Raven was the love interest instead of Starfire? Here's the series with RobRae instead of RobStar.

Pairings: Robin x Raven, Beast Boy x Terra, and someone x Starfire. Dunno who yet though.

* * *

Divide and Conquer

* * *

"Hello? Cy?" Beast boy shouted over the phone, wondering how in the world this could have happened. Because Robin and Cyborg got into a fight, Cyborg decided to leave the Teen Titans. All because Robin and Cyborg messed up on a fighting move. Beast boy sighed, knowing he shouldn't be shouting over the phone, but he couldn't help it. Cyborg was his very close friend. He nearly face palmed when he remembered. "I know your there! The phone is built into your arm!"

Still no answer.

Raven sighed as she continued to work until Starfire approached her, just as Robin entered the building. Starfire smiled, handing her the food her people made when they were in deep sadness. At least, that's what Raven overheard from her talk with Beast boy. "The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

Robin glanced over at them, a raised eyebrow.

"My mind is not troubled," Raven replied with her same monotone voice. "People come. People go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg."

Robin nearly smiled, happy Raven could agree with him until the glass completely shattered. Robin frowned, walking up to the two girls. Starfire looked slightly scared, almost like she would break just like that. Robin stepped between them. "You miss Cyborg?"

"I do not."

The lamp near Beast boy exploded into pieces, causing Beast boy to scream and jump into Starfire's arms. Robin once again frowned only to huff in response and walk away. Raven just rolled her eyes and followed him, sensing his distress and worry. Robin continued to stare out the window until Raven approached him, frowning. Robin turned to her, his eyes sharpening. Raven frowned, feeling the jealousy radiating off of him. "You know, we don't think the team would be better without you instead of Cyborg."

"H-huh?" Robin blinked, that sentence coming out of nowhere. He was actually wondering if Raven liked Cyborg as more than a friend, seeing how she was so upset since he left. It's not every day she loses control over her emotions.

"You're our leader so act like it," Raven glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

Raven nearly rolled her eyes but resisted herself from doing so. "You're acting like an immature brat. Don't get me wrong, Cyborg's acting the same way. I suggest you go over to that phone and apologize to him."

"But I didn't-"

"Do anything wrong, I know. You could still apologize for kicking him off the team over a stupid argument," Raven reasoned, her tone harsh but her eyes soft. Robin nearly melted into those violet eyes, knowing Raven was right. Suddenly, the phone in Beast boy's hand turned black and floated towards them, into Raven's hand, which was stretched out towards Robin. "Call him."

Robin stared at it, biting his lip.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Pride will get you nowhere."

Robin scowled. "I'm not-"

"Then call him," Raven hissed, the windows cracking slightly.

Robin glared at her. "Why do you care about him so much? We might even be better off without him on the team!"

"He's our friend!" Raven nearly shouted, causing Beast boy to yelp, expecting something to break at any moment.

"Um... guys," Beast boy grinned though it was clearly forced in order to calm the mood, "let's just play some video games... or..."

"But you're acting like he's your boyfriend!" Robin shouted only to have his eyes widen in realization on what he said. Starfire blinked in confusion, wondering what the term "boyfriend" meant. Cyborg was a boy and a friend, so why was Robin making such a big deal about it? Beast boy, on the other hand, bit his lip, sensing the awkwardness.

"You're acting like he's our enemy," Raven whispered. Finally, the fridge exploded, causing Starfire to scream and Beast boy to gasp. Raven, annoyed, walked out and into her room while Robin just growled and began walking out.

"Where are you going?" Beast boy asked quietly, almost scared that their leader would snap at him.

"Are you going to Cyborg?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"I need to hit something," Robin mumbled, striding away from them. Starfire and Beast boy sighed at each other, knowing that this situation would either get better or worse. They hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

* * *

_But you're acting like he's your boyfriend!_

Raven sighed, not understanding what those words meant. Why would Robin care about her relationships? If anything, she couldn't have any. Biting her lip, she turned around, wondering if anyone would come knocking at her door, asking if she was alright from the small fight. No one did. Most likely, they were comforting Robin because he was the oh-so-fearless leader.

Most likely because no one really knew her.

It was true; she kept her secrets. Then again, so did Robin. Starfire has her back story as does Beast boy and Cyborg. Yet, only Starfire's back story was truly known and then again, it was a bit scratchy. So... maybe the fight wasn't about Cyborg and Robin's mess up. It was about how they didn't trust each other. Then again, they weren't the best of friends yet. So, how would she fix that? In fact, now that Raven thought about, she and Starfire were the only ones who gave their real names. Raven growled in frustration. How could she even think it was trust issues? As if she'd tell them what she was meant to do...

Who her father was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned and frowned at it, wondering who it could be. "Come in."

Robin opened the door, holding up a phone and a hazy smile. "You were right."

Raven smiled softly, standing up and waiting for him to start the phone call until the alarm went off. Robin and Raven gasped, both at the same time, and quickly hurried towards where the alarm was coming from.

* * *

Cyborg blinked, staring at his arm and at his alarm. His arm suggested a call from Robin but just barely before he hung up. The alarm must have interrupted him. Sighing, he knew he had been a bit immature to just quit the team because of one stupid fight. His thoughts were interrupted though as a sudden crash filled his ears. He turned, his eyes widened at what he saw. He nearly smirked. Well, might as well give Robin an "I'm sorry" present.

* * *

"Forget numbers," Robin hissed, shutting the door tightly beneath him. "We need a plan."

Though it didn't last long as the slimy arm reached between the two doors, trying to catch one of the titans. Starfire let out an ear piercing scream. Quickly, Robin grabbed Raven's hand, running with her as Beast boy and Starfire flew off, trying hard to avoid the enemy.

Raven ripped her hands out of Robin's and turned to the titans, screaming, "Separate!"

Robin nodded and quickly ran off along with the rest of the titans. Somehow, Raven noticed, they separated instead of working together, like they usually did. She couldn't help but quickly wonder if that was because Cyborg wasn't there to help.

* * *

Cyborg dashed as fast as he could, gasping for air. Somehow, he had a bad feeling that his enemy wasn't why the alarm went off. Biting his lip, he silently hoped nothing bad happened to the titans. He knew they could take care of themselves but when someone got hurt, especially if that person was Raven, Robin would get angry. Shaking his head of such thoughts, he continued to run.

Once he made it, he burst open the doors and ran straight towards Robin, wondering if he could quickly fight with him. His eyes widened when Robin was pushed off the edge.

_He's going to die!_

As if on instinct, he reached out and slid, grabbing Robin's wrist before he could fall. Robin breathed heavily and Cyborg smirked, knowing just the right apology. "I still got the sonic if you still got the boom!"

Robin smirked as a reply. Time to kick butt!

* * *

Raven nearly beamed of happiness as she saw Cyborg out of the corner of her eye. She flew over to them, though making sure to not smile, and nodded at Cyborg, who grinned back at his "little sister". Beast boy and Starfire ran over as well, smiling. From the looks on their faces, their apologies were already said.

"So... you're back on?" Raven raised an eyebrow, being the first one to break the silence.

"Wait!" Robin practically shouted. "What about Cinderblock?"

"Got him already," Cyborg smirked. "Thought I'd give you guys a present."

All of the titans nearly sighed in relief except Robin, whose finger was on his chin, thoughts scrambled. Raven walked over to him, nodding. She could nearly sense his thoughts. "Someone planned this."

"I know," Robin mumbled.

"But who?" Cyborg whispered. "I was thinking the same thing when I heard the alarm and found out it wasn't Cinderblock. Someone set us up for this."

"Luckily we had you to get Cinderblock," she said as her usual monotone voice, making Robin cringe at just the words.

"Yes! We are victorious for now, correct?" Starfire grinned at the rest of the titans. Beast boy nodded.

"Yeah, whoever decided to mess with us will pay," Cyborg smirked.

"Come on," Robin smiled, "let's go home."

* * *

"Thank you."

It came out of nowhere but Cyborg turned to Robin anyway, who was just staring at him with a slight smile. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "For Cinderblock?"

"For coming back," Robin confessed, sitting down. "I was too stubborn to call you at first..."

"I know," Cyborg smirked. "I was the same way."

Robin chuckled in response. "Raven actually told me I was being immature and convinced me to call you..."

"Course she did," Cyborg mumbled, making Robin blush only slightly before he shook his head.

"Anyways, I guess I owe a thank you to her as well. But, we're all glad to have you back," Robin smiled. "And if you need advise on anything, just come to me."

"Or Raven," Cyborg smirked. "After all, she is like a little sister."

"Little... sister?"

"Yeah, just like family," Cyborg grinned. "Or did you think we were something else?"

"Pfft," Robin tried not to blush. "No."

"Good," Cyborg smiled softly. "Now, let's get to bed."

"I agree," Robin yawned. "See you in the morning. Oh, and there's this pudding in the fridge. Don't eat it."

"Why?"

Robin smirked. "Starfire made it."

That thought alone made Cyborg cringe. Though, everything was back to normal at the Titans tower... at least, for now.

* * *

Alice: Yeah first chapter.

Emily: Each chapter will be related to each other, so yeah.

Alice: There will be an extra plot and stuff that wasn't in the original show.

Emily: Anyways, hope you liked it!


	2. Sisters Part 1

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews!

Emily: Please enjoy the next chatper which is this one.

Alice: Yep! This one was kind of hard because this episode is practically dedicated to RobStar in it's own way.

Emily: So, yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Sisters

Part 1

* * *

"Carnival?" Raven raised an eyebrow, staring at Robin as if he were insane. Robin nodded with a slight smile as he turned to Beast boy, pointing at him with his thumb.

"He wants to go," Robin replied with ease. Though, strangely, Raven felt a bit of discomfort coming from Robin yet at the same time relief. Cyborg and Starfire stood behind Beast boy, who continued to bob his head up and down, praying she would agree. Though, the carnival wasn't exactly on her mind at the moment. Instead, it was on Robin's strange emotions. True, most of his emotions were different from the normal humans (considering Robin was the only human on the team) but she figured it was from stress. Now, it was purely something that made no sense to her.

"Why does it make you feel uncomfortable? Well, only slightly." Raven asked, putting it completely blunt. Robin's eyes behind his mask went wide as he quickly glanced at the ground, only to face her again. No one else noticed this but Raven, who rasied both her eyebrows though still remained expressionless. Starfire blinked at Robin while Beast boy just burst out laughing.

"Dude, you're afraid of carnivals?" Beast boy snickered. Though, that made Robin frown. Starfire, on the other hand, clutched onto Robin's arms, wondering if he really was afraid of canivals.

"Um... when did Raven say he was afraid of them?" Cyborg sweatdropped. Beast boy paused for a moment before nodding his head. Starfire's green eyes went a bit wide before she placed her arms down and smiled brightly at Robin, who raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. Turning back to Raven, he decided he might as well tell the truth. Well, a bit of the truth anyway.

"Because they remind me of the circus a bit," Robin relpied nonchalantly though Starfire couldn't tell if it was to Raven or all of them. Raven could sense a lot of truth in his sentence but the next one threw her off just a bit because of the amount of lies in it. "And there are clowns at the circus which remind me of the Joker."

"Oh yeah!" Beast boy's eyes went wide. "You fought him, like, a lot! With Batman, right?"

_Oh... no..._ was on everyone's minds the moment he said those words. Beast boy bit his lip, making sure nothing else came out. Because, they all knew Robin used to fight with Batman but... Batman was a sore subject for Robin. The only times he was even implied Robin immeidately shut them up. Now, his name was out in the open, up for grabs. Robin's breath hitched as his mind went blank for a moment. Starfire, sensing the pure anger from Robin (which she could tell without powers), just quickly changed the subject. "So, the carnival, yes?"

"Yeah," Robin smiled wearily at her. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh!" Starfire gasped, clasping her hands onto Robin's arm. "Let us ride that one!"

She pointed to the ferris wheel joyfully while Cyborg and Beast boy snickered at each other. The ferris wheel always meant the most romantic place in the whole carnival. So, of course, the two would go there together! Beast boy thought it was almost predictable. Of course the pretty girl would end up with the leader. Cyborg continued to grin until he caught sight of Raven, who had the slightest bit of a scowl on her face.

"Yeah!" Beast boy shouted. "And, Raven, I'll win you something! Like that giant chicken!"

"Joy," Raven mumbled sarcastically before glancing at Robin, who stared back at her uncertainly.

"Actually, Starfire," Robin turned to her, "I never answered Raven's question before... at least, not properly. Sorry."

"Oh," Starfire's eyes saddened a little. Robin, however, either didn't notice or was too distracted to care. Beast boy noticed and frowned a bit. Wait, wasn't he supposed to agree with that blush on his face? Not reject the pretty girl! Wait... didn't he already answer Raven's question? "It... it is alright. How about I go on with Cyborg?"

"Sure," Cyborg faked a happy grin, though he knew Starfire must have been disappointed. "Beast boy will come with us!"

"Sure," Beast boy smiled but frowned a bit. "I was going to get Raven something though..."

"It's fine," Raven reassured him though just barely. Her eyes were still on Robin with slight confusion. "Besides I would have thrown it out anyway."

Beast boy gasped in pure horror. Cyborg rolled his eyes and grabbed Beast boy, dragging him along with Starfire to the ferris wheel. Meanwhile, Raven and Robin stood there awkwardly before Robin spoke up. "You knew I was lying."

"I could tell," Raven mumbled before looking at him in the eye. "It's more than just the Joker, is it?"

He nearly flinched at the name of the Joker. A loud thought (Junior, was it?) came into Robin's mind but he quickly closed off any connections, though they didn't have any. She could sense anyone's emotions though it was harder if they sealed them off.

He sighed, "Yeah. It is."

"Okay," Raven shrugged. Robin opened his mouth to continue to explain, only to close it and frown, staring at Raven in bewilderment. So... she was okay with just letting it go?

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"You're not going to push for answers?" Robin appeared to be a bit confused. Starfire, Cyborg, and especially Beast boy would have pressed for more answers and asked many questions yet Raven didn't. Almsot as if she didn't care or she respected his privacy. Robin hoped it was the latter.

"Why would I?" Raven replied with a bored expression. "You wouldn't give me any answers. I'd rather know why you're on such bad terms with... certain people than why you don't like a simple circus. I'd rather know why the name Junior (Robin flinched) causes you such a bad reaction. Though, I could be wrong, I doubt your discomfort of the circus is more reasonable than what Beast boy though... or what you made up. And I think this Junior thing is a lot more than a simple name of a person you don't like. It's your life, and I'm no part of it."

"You are," Robin exclaimed, nearly catching the attention of everyone around him. "You definately are a part of my life!"

"Am I?" Raven raised an unamused eyebrow. "I'm a part of Robin's life. In reality, though, I don't even know your name. Therefore, I am not in your actual life."

Robin frowned, scowling a bit. "So, you're demanding my name now?" So much for respecting his privacy.

"No," she shook her head. "If I wanted your name, I would also want Cyborg and Beast boy's names. I really don't care. I'm just saying... we're not a part of each other's lives. You... you don't know a thing about me... the real me."

Thoughts of her father and her destiny flashed through her head as she shuddered a bit, wondering if Robin would reject her and hate her if he ever found out. That she was meant to do something so horribe. Robin, on the other hand, wondered how his thoughts could be so loud that she would catch the name... his name... Junior. Well, it wasn't his real name. It was a name that the Joker gave him. A name he never wanted to be called again. Glancing over at Raven, Robin's expression softened as Raven wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to warm herself up from the cold. He slowly walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I would like to though..."

* * *

"I do not understand," Starfire sighed, staring at Beast boy and Cyborg, who were chewing on cotten candy. She thought it looked like a pillow though, so she didn't dare try it. She knew she shouldn't be talking to them about her love life, but she couldn't help but wonder why Robin did not fancy her enough to go on a ferris wheel with her. "Why would he not want to go up here with me?"

"I'll bet he does," Beast boy spoke, his mouth full of food. "I think he just doesn't want Raven sensing his emotions anymore. It's kind of weird. She only really senses his emotions and not ours. Well... if she does, she only acts like she cares about Robin's."

"Why though?" Starfire mumbled, staring up at the fireworks with a bit of boredom. Of course, she would be having much more fun with Robin and maybe she would confess her feelings to him.

"Maybe she senses human emotions better than others," Beast boy shrugged. "I keep forgetting that Robin and Batman are just humans..."

"You upset him earlier today with your tak of this Batman," Starfire mumbled. "I do not even know much about this man who is a bat."

"He's not a bat, Star," Cyborg smiled sheepishly. "It's who Robin used to work for... solve crime with in Gotham. We don't know what happened but Robin quit and he's working with us now. We just don't want to mention him because Robin gets all moody and stuff."

"Why though?" Starfire mumbled.

"We don't know," Beast boy and Cyborg both said.

"Well... will he tell me eventually? I mean, does he even like me?" Starfire mumbled.

"Yeah," Cyborg grinned, though he knew his next statement would be completely false. "We all know he's got the hots for you."

"Hots?" Starfire blinked in total confusion. Cyborg sweatdropped. Well, at least he didn't give her the wrong idea like he had meant to do.

"He likes you," Beast boy made a kiss face. "We all know that!"

Starfire beamed, grateful that they thought Robin liked her. Though, sometimes, he really didn't seem like he did...

Suddenly, something grabbed her, making her gasp and scream. Cyborg suddenly stood up, along with Besat boy. "Starfire!" Both screamed before Beast boy and Cyborg hopped down, only to meet up with Robin and Raven, who were staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Dudes!" Beast boy screamed. "We got trouble!"

"Where's Starfire?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Something's got her," Cyborg told them. Nodding to each other, they all quickly ran to the edge of the dock only to see Starfire escaped but the thing was still chasing her as she flew across the sea. Her eyes glowed green as she continued to glance back to see it hot on her trail. She tried firing a couple bolts at it but to no prevail. Robin heard her murmur a "please" to it.

She raced past the titans, the purple thing following close behind. Robin growled as they stood there for a moment, a bit shocked, before running towards it. Starfire flew back behind them as they all prepared for a fight. Beast boy tried to bite it while Raven tried throwing a popcorn stand at it. It was too fast or too strong. Cyborg quickly grabbed hold of it, grumbling. "Dunno what you did to make this thing mad, Star, but it wouldn't hurt to apologize!"

"I'm... sorry?" Starfire said in pure confusion. One of it's tentacles hit Cyborg and escaped. Robin quickly took out his staff and hit it only for it to fall in the ocean. Beast boy blinked while Raven crossed her arms, glancing around.

"Did we just win?" Beast boy asked dumbly.

Raven and Robin glanced at each other, shaking their heads. They both knew it was far from over. Something that determined to get Starfire wouldn't give up so easily. And they were right. It suddenly broke through the dock, flying into the air. Robin quickly jumped onto it, noticing there was no off switch. So, he punched through it, grabbed some of the wires, and pulled it off. Jumping off and landing on the dock, the team watched as it exploded as part of the fireworks. Robin turned to Starfire, smiling reassuringly. "Whatever that think was, it won't hurt you anymore."

"But why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire mumbled to herself, staring at Robin uncertainly. Raven approached them, her same bored expression.

"Let's go back to the tower and figure out why," Raven announced like it was an order. The team nodded in response.

* * *

Raven walked in only to have Starfire go on about reading a poem from her rescue. Joy, Raven thought to herself. That's when she noticed someone in the background. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for Starfire to notice. Once she did, she grinned brightly. "Ahhh!" Starfire let out a high pitched squeak. "Sister!"

"Brought you a present," the girl smirked. She looked exactly like Starfire only darker hair and darker eyes. She held out a green jewl on a string, showing it in front of Starfire, who gazed at it in total awe. Raven crossed her arms, waiting until Starfire finally decided to introduce her... sister.

"I wish to introduce my big sister!" Starfire grinned brightly.

"Blackfire," she smirked and proceeded to name every single titan. Once she got to Robin though, Raven frowned. "And you must be Robin." Her tone was different from when she introduced everyone else. It was more... flirty? "And this mask makes you look very mysterious."

Raven nearly hissed in frustration as she grabbed Robin while Starfire grabbed Blackfire, both pulling them away from each other. Robin blinked, staring at Raven, who wrapped her arms around his in a very possessive fashion. Starfire was almost identical only with Blackfire. Both girls raised an eyebrow at each other. "What?" Raven glared at Starfire. "I thought she was going to peal off the mask."

"So did I!" Starfire practically shouted in response. "We must keep Robin's secret identity in tact!"

"That's... what I was thinking," Raven mumbled lamely, releasing Robin's arms. Blackfire then raised an eyeborw.

"Secret identity?" she smirked. "So no one knows who you really are?"

"Um..." Robin bit his lip, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. Raven narrowed her eyes at Blackfire. What was her plan anyway?

"What color are your eyes?" Blackfire began to walk towards him, though Starfire kept a steel grip on her. She walked forward almost effortlessly as she walked over. "I wonder... brown? No, that would be too... predictable. Maybe you should show us... take off your mask."

Panic rose into Robin's chest as he bit his lip even harder. Blackfire, notcing this, giggled. "Oh, relax. I'm only teasing you. It's your secret. I would only expect you to tell your really good friends, right?"

Everyone, including Robin, flinched at the statement. "We are good friends," Starfire pursuaded her. "He just cannot tell us who he is because of... of... why can't you tell us again?"

"Because," Raven frowned, "it would give away other people's identities as well. He trusts us. He just can't endanger his other friends."

Beast boy and Cyborg glanced at each other. Beast boy couldn't help but wonder why both girls were so insistant on keeping Blackfire away from him. Though, Beast boy already knew that Starfire was jealous, he didn't understand Raven's reasoning. Cyborg, on the other hand, knew why Raven felt the need to "protect" Robin. It was simple. She felt threatened, like she already did with Starfire around.

Starfire quickly changed the subject. "Sister, what brings you here?"

And that's when she mentioned a black hole, sucking in all the other guys. Raven hissed but made sure not to break anything. Robin listened carefully to Blackfire as she continued to pay attention to him specifically. Starfire tried to interrupt only to be ordered around. Raven frowned before walking up to Robin. "So, Junior, how are you?"

Robin froze, his fists clenching in anger. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Blackfire all blinked in pure confusion. Starfire, just staring at them, wondering what happened to break the mood. "Don't... call me that."

"Why? It's a cute name. So your real name is-" Blackfire began only to be interrupted.

"It's NOT my name!" Robin hissed, turning to Raven to fiercely glare at her.

She smirked. "Oh? Why was it going through your head earlier, hm?"

Robin hissed. "It's a name... it's... I'll never be him!"

With that, Robin walked out of the room, leaving a smirking Raven. Beast boy blinked. "His name is Junior?"

"No," Raven shook her head. "The reaction out of him would not be like that if it was his name. Though I have a feeling it has to do with our discussion earlier."

"Why'd you do that?" Cyborg blurted out.

Raven scowled. "Because I don't want Blackfire causing all this..."

"But... you did, Raven," Beast boy pointed out.

"Trust me," Raven narrowed her eyes at Blackfire. "She did."

* * *

"Robin?" Raven sighed, waiting outside his room. "Look, I'm sorry that I mentioned something I had no idea about but... I didn't want... I just..."

She sighed, having no idea what she was supposed to say until the doors opened, revealing a slightly angry Robin. She gulped and tried again. "I just... I get this bad feeling from her... and I don't trust her so... I was trying to..."

"I know," Robin nodded.

"And I'm just saying... wait, what?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"When she mentioned that the best things in life are forbidden, it got me thinking a little. If she's breaking those laws, what else has she broken? You saying... that stuff... made me think about that. Speaking of which, that amulet that she got Starfire... it bothers me."

"Maybe we should try to be more careful around her," Raven suggested. Robin nodded.

"Oh, and by the way," Robin smirked. "I forgive you. Just don't pull something on me like that again."

"I won't," Raven nodded, smiling slightly only to hear a slight echo in the halls.

"Sister? Sister?"

Raven frowned, knowing it was Starfire. Sighing, she walked back to her room, knowing she mght as well read. There was a knock on the door and Raven opened it to see Starfire there, grinning. "Have you seen my-"

"No," Raven shook her head. "But I can help you look."

"Say, Raven, can I tell you a secret?" Starfire whispered.

"Sure," Raven mumbled.

"You know how I kissed Robin the first time I met him? To speak English?" Starfire asked.

"Um... yeah?"

"Well, two things are bothering me. Who did Blackfire kiss to learn English?"

"Probably some random guy," Raven repsonded, uncaringly. She did not want to talk about how Starfire kissed him.

"Well, and English wasn't the only language I learned by kissing him," Starfire mumbled. "I learned another language. I believe it is his native language."

"Why do you think that?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Because he knows much more about it than English," Starfire explained. "It's called Romani I believe."

"Romani?" Raven mumbled, raising an eyebrow. So, the English language wasn't even his native language? What else did they not know aobut him? Raven sighed, only to frown to see a shadow of Blackfire and Robin. Starfire smiled and stepped forward until she heard it.

"Okay, hold me just like this," Blackfire instructed. Both girls' eyes went wide. The shadows began to go closer until it looked like they were kissing. Raven gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Beast boy shouted as the remote in his hand exploded into black flames. Cyborg blinked until his did as well, making him scream as well. Both glanced at each other. "Raven..."

* * *

"Are we interrupting?" Raven glared as Robin and Blackfire chuckled with each other.

"Nope," Robin grinned. "She was just showing me a couple of moves."

"And kissing involves that moves?" Raven hissed.

"We weren't..."

"Oh, my English was a little off," Blackfire smiled too sweetly. "So he offered."

"Huh?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you knew Romani," Blackfire smirked, proving that they actually had kissed, causing Raven's eyes to go wide along with Starfire's, whose were filled with tears.

"It's... my native language," Robin mumbled before turning to the two girls. "We didn't kiss."

"Then how does she know you know Romani?" Raven demanded.

"How should I know?" Robin glraed only to have Cyborg and Beast boy join them, both panting and holding broken remotes.

"Raven!" Both exclaimed.

"Sorry," Raven glared at Robin. "I guess I was just shocked to see a teammate making out with Starfire's sister."

"We were not-"

"Dude, nice job!" Beast boy screamed, smirking brightly. Cyborg bit his lip, glancing at Raven. Quickly, he grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd. Robin noticed and held out his arm to get her, but Blackfire smiled and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist.

* * *

"Why did you drag me away?" Raven mumbled.

"You were upset," Cyborg sighed. "Listen, I don't think they-"

"They did," Raven replied.

"How do you-"

"I have proof. She knows he speaks Romani. And when she kisses him, she speaks his languages. So... that's how I know."

"Oh..."

"I'm fine," Raven mumbled before standing up and walking away. Cyborg frowned before glaring at the ground. Great, Starfire and Raven were heartbroken. Blackfire and Robin were dating. Cyborg's angry at Robin and Beast boy's just amazed at Robin.

Blackfire was destroying the team...

* * *

Alice: Part two will be here soon.

Emily: Hope you all liked it.

Alice: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Sisters Part 2

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews!

Emily: Also, people have been telling me it's unlike Raven to lose control of her emotions so easily, so I tend to fix that from here on.

Alice: Yeah, I figured if she had a crush on someone, she would let her emotions out more often like she did in that one episode.

Emily: Yeah, in that one episode where she had a crush on the book guy, who turned out to be a dragon, she was more... showy with her emotions. Like with the humming, white outfit, smiling, and anger. I guess that was just me thinking that though, so I'll try to fix that from here on out.

Alice: Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Sisters

Part 2

* * *

"Dude... why?" Cyborg sighed, staring at Robin as they both sat on the couch. Starfire was currently talking to Blackfire, trying to keep her away from Robin, while Raven trapped herself in her room which she seemed to do more so lately ever since that incident. Robin raised an eyebrow while Beast boy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah! What is it with you and the ladies?" Beast boy practically shouted. "I mean, first Starfire and now her sister! And Raven's even depressed because... well... probably because you're keeping secrets from her."

"I don't get girls," Robin grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He still didn't trust Blackfire, so he decided to go to her and talk things out, maybe see what she's planning. Instead, though, she just continued to yap about how she learned a lot of fighting moves which distracted him long enough for her to manipulate him. He accidently whispered some Romani words of praise to show he was impressed. When she asked what that meant though, he said it was nothing. So... she decided to tell that to Starfire and Raven but why? Why were they so upset and just assumed they kissed? What, just because she kisses him means that she knows all of his languages now? Wait a minute... Robin's eyes widened. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense! Starfire kissed him and learned English and Romani. She must have told Raven and when Blackfire told them... "This is bad..."

"Yeah, it's bad!" Cyborg huffed. "You're breaking the hearts of our teammates!"

"No," Robin shook his head, frowning. "This was a misunderstanding! I didn't know... they had the power to do that... I dind't think... crap."

"Where are you going?" Cyborg rasied an eyebrow as Robin quickly turned around, sending one of his cold glares.

"I need to talk to Raven... and Starfire," mumbling the last part, he immeidately strode towards the door to exit the room and go to Raven's only to see Starfire come in with a forced smile and gallons of movies and popcorn. Raven was behind her, her hood covering her eyes as she flew in, slightly bumping Robin on the shoulder. She sat down and continued to glare at the floor, shielding her eyes from everyone's sight. Robin bit his lip. He might as well do the explaining now while he was at it. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Forget about the flick," Blackfire entered the room, smirking at all of them. "We're going to a hot party tonight!"

Robin narrowed his eyes but shrugged his shoulders. He might as well explain it to them when they're at a party or something. He glanced over at Raven, whose eyes were not hidden anymore but blankly staring at Blackfire, who smirked. "And it's at a creepy abandoned warehouse..."

Raven raised an eyebrow, signifying that she was going. Part of her wanted to go to make sure she didn't make another move on Robin... then again, Robin did enjoy it. Raven sighed, trying to control the bubbling anger inside of her. _Calm down... relax... it doesn't matter who he kisses..._

Robin stood up and waited for Raven, who strode past him as if nothing happened. Beast boy was grinning brightly, murmuring how he was a party animal. Cyborg also waited for Raven, who he was a bit worried about. She had gone from upset to uncaring in the amount of time she spent in her room. It scared him a little. Well, this was Raven. She only lost control of her powers when it was something majorly shocking or upsetting. Like Robin kissing Blackfire. He ignored what Blackfire said to Starfire, only hearing her slightly mumble something about friends. He didn't pay much attention to it though. After all, maybe this party could get them both back into good spirits.

* * *

"This party is pointless," Raven mumbled as she watched her three teammates try to dance but fail at it. Starfire stood next to her, unsure of what to do while Blackfire took the stage with her... dancing. She danced a little more seductively than the other girls, like she was trying to do something. _Seduce Robin most likely,_ Raven thought bitterly before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, keeping tact of her emotions. Lately, they've been getting the better of her. She needed to remind herself that if she lost control... well, that wouldn't end up good. Suddenly, a pale boy ended up next to her, staring blankly at the party.

"Everything's pointless," he said in the same monotone voice. "Want to talk about it?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and followed the boy. They sat down at the table as Raven tried her best not to look at Robin while the boy just stared at her with blank eyes. Raven stared back with the same expression only with a little anxiety behind her eyes. Though no one usually noticed emotions behind her eyes, he seemed to. "It's pointless, you know. To be anxious. Things will turn out one way or another. We just gotta wait for it. You can't speed up the outcome."

Raven's eyes went completley wide. His words lingering in her head. He was right. She was meant to cause the end of the world, so why was she battling over pointless things such as love? In the end, she would destroy all of which she loved. Maybe... maybe she should try to escape... yet that didn't seem all that great. She couldn't escape. And she would cause everyone's deaths. So, why worry about who Robin's going to be with? At least he would be happy... She nodded. "It is pointless... I'm anxious over nothing."

"I didn't say it was nothing," the boy pointed out. "I just said you shouldn't be anxious. The reason that causes you anxiety isn't pointless because of what it's causing you to feel."

"I don't feel," Raven gritted through her teeth. The boy nodded, grabbing a napkin and pulling out a pen from his pocket. He scribbled down something and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him while he just stared at her without any expression.

"That's if you ever want to talk," he finally explained. "I don't expect you to call or anything though."

Raven nodded and placed it in her cloak before blinking when she saw Robin in front of her, glaring at the boy. Robin, who had noticed the boy hand her some sort of paper, was not pleased and walked over. Raven raised an eyebrow at Robin's angered expression. The boy just shook his head before pointing to him, speaking. "Is he the anxiety?"

Raven shrugged. Robin growled. "Can I talk to you alone Raven?"

"Sure." She stood up and began following him only to blink when Blackfire twirled up to him, smiling brightly.

"Dance with me Robin!" she hollared over the loud noise. She gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him towards her. Her eyes glittered with excitement. Robin was about to reject her when he turned around and saw she wasn't there but next to Starfire again, who was blushing in either embarrassment or shame. Raven was glaring at the two boys and trying to soothe Starfire... in a way. Robin sighed and just decided to dance with Blackfire. He had long given up on why he didn't trust her. Instead, he just wouldn't let her get any important information. She smiled and began to move her hips, making them grind against his. Robin blinked, not expecting this. Sure, Barbra and him would do this while dancing but it was more for laughs and jokes than... well, this. He frowned before tearing her off of him.

"Um... what are you doing?"

Blackfire smiled innocently. "I'm dancing, silly Robin."

Robin frowned but continued to... "dance" with her. Well, more like her grinding and him trying to avoid giving people, like Raven, the wrong impression. Until he noticed Starfire go upstairs. He wanted to follow, considering she was a good friend, but Blackfire continued to pull him towards her, smirking. He send Raven a pleading look. Raven nodded her head, understanding what he meant and followed Starfire. Once she made it up to the roof, she saw Starfire, whose eyes were cast down as she mumbled something about not belonging. "So?" Starfire gasped and looked up, half expecting Robin but only to frown when seeing Raven, who nearly rolled her eyes at the reaction. "Robin sent me up here."

"Is he too busy dancing with Blackfire?" Starfire mumbled with bitterness on the edge of her voice.

Raven shook her head. "It's more like she's attatching herself to him and he can't get away. That's why he sent me."

Silence took over. Raven glanced at anywhere but Starfire, who was frowning. Raven sighed and decided to speak up. "I don't belong here either."

Starfire blinked and turned towards Raven, who was staring in the opposite direction. "Yes you do," Starfire insisted. "You are our friend which means-"

"You guys don't know anything about me," Raven mumbled. "I don't really know anything about you either. We don't know about Robin or Cyborg or even Beast boy. Let's face it, Blackfire's just speeding up the process of breaking our team."

"Our team was never broken!" Starfire gasped, horror in her eyes.

Raven shook her head. "Remember last week with Cyborg? What if... what if that was only the beginning? The start? What if Blackfire is-"

"We also fixed it," Starfire smiled softly. Raven finally looked at her in the eye as Starfire smiled softly. "You know... what does it matter that we don't know anything about each other? That doesnt' mean we don't care about each other. Robin... he cares about us... along with Beast boy and Cyborg. I care about you, and you care about all of us. You don't act like it but you do. That's why we're a good team. We'll never be apart."

Raven nodded, smiling softly. "Then don't worry about Blackfire then. We can deal with her."

"How do I look?" Blackfire suddenly appeared. Raven raised a single eyebrow.

"Um... pink," Raven replied sarcastically. "Can you leave?"

Blackfire frowned only to have her eyes widen. "Oh, I love this song! Do you think Robin will give me another kiss if I dance with me again?"

"He... kissed you again?" Starfire appeared almost defeated.

Blackfire smirked. "Why, of course he did, dear sister!" Blackfire then gasped in fake horror. "Wait, do you like him Starfire? I did not realize... oh I'm such a bad sister! I shouldn't have kissed my sister's boy. How can you ever forgive me? Oh, I know! I'll set you up with Beast boy. He's so funny!"

"I do not want Beast boy," Starfire frowned. "I like Robin. And I want to be the one kissing him!"

Raven's eyes went wide. So... Starfire felt the same way she did? Of course she did... The boy's words appeared in her head again. She shouldn't be anxious because things would eventually fall into place. Starfire and Robin would get together once Blackfire left then they would wither in the fire of Hell together because of her. After all, she...

"But I like him too!" Blackfire gasped in pure horror. "Oh no! How could us two sisters like the same boy? This is horrible! Starfire, I must stop loving him immediately! He'll get over me and then he'll go for you! After all, you are very pretty."

_And what does that make me, _Raven couldn't help but think irritablely. She knew she wasn't... gorgeous but it didn't hurt to compliment her too. She was a girl too after all. "Sister," Starfire eyed her suspicously.

Blackfire grinned. "In fact, Raven, how about we both talk to him? After all, I need some emotional support with breaking up with him."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blackfire grabbed Raven and pulled her down into the party again, leaving Starfire alone. Yet, somehow, she felt better after talking to Raven. That's right. They weren't a broken team. Blackfire couldn't stay forever and eventually everything would work out. Starfire smiled. Until something pink caught her eye. She gasped.

* * *

Raven frowned as she walked with Blackfire towards Robin, who was talking with Cyborg and Beast boy. Raven continued to follow her, the tight grip on her wrist most likley going to leave some sort of mark. Finally, Raven reached the three boys as Blackfire grinned brightly. Raven just raised an eyebrow. Before anyone could speak though, something reached out and grabbed Beast boy. They all gasped as Blackfire quickly clung to Robin, screaming in fear like a damsel in distress. Raven just sighed as she quickly chased after Beast boy along with Cyborg while Robin tried to escape her harsh grip. Cyborg grabbed onto it first, ripping the tentacles off of Beast boy and trying to punch it. Raven quickly held out her hands, silently whispering her chant, as she tried to disfigure the alien technology. Beast boy was quickly released as he turned into a tiger, growling at it.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, glancing over to see him still struggling with her sister.

"Your sister needs help!" Robin hissed as he tried to break free of her grip.

She frowned nearly glaring at the boy as if he ruined something. "Right... of course."

* * *

Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire managed to bring them outside so they would do no harm to the teenagers in side. Starfire gasped as she was thrown into the trash. Blackfire smirked as she quickly rose up, her eyes lighting up as she quickly hit them right in the center of where the tentacles were. They all stared at her, dumbfolded, as the trash fell to the ground, revealing Starfire with a banana peel on her head. She pouted as she stared at her sister, who smirked at her victory. "Wow," Beast boy's eyebrows were raised.

"How'd you know where to hit them?" Robin rasied an eyebrow, not buying this at all.

"Lucky guess," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we need more luck on this team! How about you join us?" Beast boy asked, his head bobbing down with excitment. The rest of the team froze as Starfire let out a gasp. Raven narrowed her eyes while Cyborg bit his lip. He knew that Blackfire was causing the team to break up and forcing feelings out of the team that he would rather not deal with. Why couldn't Beast boy see that? Was he really so dense as to what was going on in his team? Well, maybe he was just foolish or couldn't focus too long to notice his disfuncional team.

"Me? A teen titan?" Blackfire gasped with pride.

* * *

Robin frowned as Blackfire swirled around, smiling brightly as Beast boy cheered. Cyborg had a fake smile while Raven just sat there, reading. Her bookmark, which Robin noticed and frowned at, was the boy's phone number. So... she didn't throw that away? Robin sighed and glanced around, noticing Starfire wasn't there. Frowning, he walked over to the roof, knowing that she might be there. He usually liked to go up on the roof when feeling sad. Once he made it, he saw Starfire with a backpack and tears in her eyes, mumbling about how her sister would be a better titan. She slowly began to fly off until Robin spoke up. "You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Starfire gasped and returned to the ground, frowning at Robin. "Robin... I..."

Wind suddenly gushed through them. An unnatural type wind. Robin turned around only to have his eyes widen. A spaceship stood there with an alien, frowning at the two of them. Quickly, a green tentacle, one that looked much stronger than the pink ones, punched Robin then wrapped itself around Starfire, as she gasped. About to scream for help, the tentacle wrapped itself around her mouth as it pulled her towards the ship. Robin gasped and quickly ran after it. He, thinking recklessly, threw himself off the building and tried to reach her boot. He missed as he began flying down. Gasping, he realized he was falling to his death as Starfire flew away with the ship. He shut his eyes tightly, searching quickly in his utility belt for something until a black aura surrounded him.

"Raven," he whispered as he was brought back to the roof.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "I was wondering why you left the party so suddenly."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," Robin grinned.

"Oh, I think I do," Raven smirked before frowning. "Where's Starfire?"

"Captured," Robin hissed. Raven nodded, understanding that they had a new mission with their new... teammate. She nearly cringed at the thought. Robin noticed and smirked. "Want to take this one on ourselves and wait til the others catch up?"

He pulled out his communicator and Raven nodded, knowing that if they waited they would have a lot of trouble ahead of them.

* * *

"You will pay for what you have done," the alien hissed as Starfire tried to speak, trying to ask what is it she had done to deserve this. She tried biting, pulling, and even hitting the green tentacle to get it off of her but it didn't work. She nearly cried in response.

Underneath the ship, Robin was scowling as Raven frowned in return. They both glanced at each other as Raven spoke his thoughts. "Nobody is taking her away."

Robin nodded as they both hopped onto the top of the ship, snarling. Starfire's eyes widened as she saw two of her friends. She nearly cried out in joy if she weren't gagged. Robin spoke up. "Our friend stays here."

Robin quickly leaped up as Raven walked over to Starfire's cage, trying to figure out a way to free her from it. Starfire, though her voice was muffled, was clearly saying thank you. Raven nodded as she tried using her powers to get rid of it but it glowed brightly and sent her flying back as she gasped.

Robin, who was fighting it, quickly punched him in the arm, making sparks appear in his armor. The alien hissed as it sent out another green tentacle only for Robin to dodge it and for it to hit something else. Robin, though he didn't know what it hit, knew it must have been important because the other alien shouted out a quick no. The ship suddenly changed courses dramatically as the alien gasped. "I cannot control it!"

Raven hissed as she quickly jumped up, only now noticing a red button on the other side. She nearly facepalmed, wondering how she could miss that. Quickly she dove over and pressed the button, freeing Starfire from the clear cage. The ship began to hurl towards the ground as Raven quickly reached over and grabbed Robin's hand, Starfire's hand in his other as they both flew off and landed on the ground. The ship crashed as they all panted only to hear a voice behind them. "Star!"

"Robin," Cyborg gasped. "Raven!"

"You guys okay?" Beast boy gasped. Suddenly, the two aliens began to approach them. They all prepared for a fight as they walked over until one pulled out a badge, claiming they were all under arrest according to the police of their planet. All of them blinked as they glanced at each other, relaxing from their fighting positions. Beast boy was the first to speak up. "Um... you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys."

Robin suddenly understood. "Wait, you've been chasing after the wrong girl!"

He quickly removed the necklace from Starfire's neck and tossed it to them. "Blackfire," Starfire gasped in sudden realization. Suddenly, she glanced up to see Blackfire leaving. Growling in fury, she quickly plunged herself off the ground and began to chase Blackfire. Raven was about to fly up as well before Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, staring up at the two sisgers. Raven sent him a questioning look before Robin softly smiled at her. "This is Starfire's fight."

Raven frowned but nodded in understanding as they all looked aboce while Robin expalined the situation to the police. The police nodded in understanding as they flew up, ignoring Robin's protests on how it was Starfire's fight, and shot the green tentacle out at Blackfire. Blackfire gasped as Starfire smiled sweetly before wishing her a fair well and a "it was nice to see you". Blackfire mumbled words of revenge.

* * *

"You okay?"

Stafire didn't need to turn around to see it was Robin. Robin quickly sat down next to her. Starfire sighed as she told him the truth, about her fear of being replaced by her sister. Robin raised an eyebrow as Starfire began to "prove" her statement on how she was being replaced. "No," Robin interrupted her. "Your sister was.. interesting... but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."

Starfire's eyes widened as she smiled softly before staring at the sunset. A voice suddenly interrupted the calm mood. "Aww, are we interrupting something?" Both turned around to see the rest of the team standing there, either smirking, smiling, or frowning (in Raven's case). Robin grinned and stood up along with Starfire who blushed with a small smile. "Anyways, we wanted to apologize to Star about how we were... letting her think she was being replaced."

"Oh, thank you!" Starfire smiled brightly.

"Yeah Star," Beast boy grinned. "No one could replace you! You're so much better than her."

Starfire smiled softly but then frowned, remembering a small detail. "If I am so much better than her... why did Robin kis her?"

The mood shattered as Raven's frown became a full out glare. Cyborg and Beast boy bit their lips, surprised that she still remembered that. For the time being, it was forgotten. Robin just rolled his eyes under his mask. "Look, we didn't kiss. I was going to talk to her about why she was here and what she was planning when she started talking about fighting moves. And I kinda got distracted while she showed me. That's when I realized I was speaking in my native tongue, Romani, because I was impressed. So... she figured it out and she started saying we kissed."

"Oh," Starfire's eyes widened.

"You speak Romani?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow before glancing at the team to sweatdrop. "Was I the only one who didn't know this!"

"We just found out recently," Raven replied with her usual monotone but sounded a bit relieved. "You were just too stupid to catch up."

"So, we've cleared the misunderstanding?" Robin placed his hands up. The rest of the titans glanced at each other before nodding their heads. Robin smiled.

"I'm relieved," Starfire smiled brightly. "I still have Robin's first kiss!"

"Um... you weren't my first kiss..."

"Huh?" Cyborg blinked while Robin blushed in embarrassment, his thoughts filling with his first girlfriend Barbra.

"No way!" Beast boy screamed. "You had a girlfriend!"

"Why are we talking about this?" Robin hissed, his face completely red. "I mean, Raven got a dudes phone number at a party!"

It was Raven's turn to to look confused. Everyone glanced at her as she frowned. "He was... interesting."

"Oh!" Starfire gasped, clasping her hands onto Raven's as she grinned. "A lover's phone number, prehaps?"

"No," Robin and Raven said at the same time. Both glanced at each other, Robin looking even more red than before.

"I-I mean," Robin stuttered. "The team needs to get to know this guy first! He could be a villian in disguise!"

"Seriously, dude?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow. Starfire, who blinked in confusion, just giggled as Cyborg burst out laughing. Robin, who relaxed a bit, just chuckled. Raven smiled slightly as the rest of the team laughed.

It was good that things were back to normal again.

* * *

Alice: So yeah, I tried to hold in more of Raven's emotions but I'm going to work harder on that.

Emily: I think she would let loose a little more emotions if she did like Robin but not as much as I portrayed, so I'll work on that.

Alice: Thanks for reading!


	4. Final Exam Part 1

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: I decided to update earlier because I'm so happy from all the awesome reviews!

Alice: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: This one was easier because the team was disfuncional, which worked to my advantage, and Robin was "dead" for some of it, which also worked out to my advantage. Oh and the best part: Cyborg says he was in Gotham city when Starfire got him soooo I decided to add a little treat.

Alice: Personally, I can't wait to write the episode Nevermore!

Emily: Please enjoy! Oh, and there will be referances to the show Young Justice! Not much though. Just a bit from the beginning and that's it. Pretty much with the computer on his gloves and KF with Speedy. That's it though. YG will be mentioned but it won't be heavily mentioned. In fact... this might be one of the oly chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Final Exam

Part 1

* * *

Raven clutched her book with a harder grip than usual. The reason? Simple. Cyborg and Beast boy would not shut up! To her, a fight over the remote is just stupid. Why not walk up to the TV and just change the channel by pressing a button? _Because both are too lazy, _Raven thought to herself. She glanced over at her book and raised an eyebrow, surprised she still had the boys number. It's not like she was thinking of calling him... all the time. It was just he seemed to get her in a way most didn't. Like he knew more about her than she did or something. She sighed, wondering why this boy was causing her to think like this. Maybe she should just call him and avoid the headache about to come from the two friends. Lately, the team hadn't been the best. First, everyone refused to do the chores making it a mess. Now they were constantly fighting. But the absolute worst was definately...

"Oh, Robin, you are so funny!" Starfire giggled.

THAT! Raven sighed, knowing it was pointless, just like the boy said, to worry. Ever since Blackfire left, Robin and Starfire became slightly attatched to each other, making sure that neither could be seperated. That's why Raven tended to avoid them. Robin blinked as he stared at the two fighting, trying to get between them until Starfire grinned and offered to order pizza. Raven frowned in disgust but glanced at her book again. Why go out and interrupted her team having fun when she could discuss more important matters with him? "No." Raven slipped out before she really thougt about it.

"What? C'mon Rae," Cyborg whined, using his nickname for her.

"Yeah Rae," Beast boy pouted.

"Do not call me Rae," Raven glared at Beast boy before glancing at Cyborg. Cyborg was almost like a big brother to her so... "Cy, you can call me Rae."

"What?" Robin and Beast boy exclaimed. Beast boy pouted, mumbling something about it not being fair. Raven just shook her head, her headache becoming worse by the second before she looked at the team.

"I actually have plans," Raven mumbled.

"To read?" Beast boy snickered.

"No," Raven shook her head. "I'm meeting a friend."

This caught their attention. Raven was never social and never reached out to anyone. The fact she was even considering hanging around someone that wasn't them was... weird. Robin smiled softly though. It was good Raven was reaching out to other people. After all, she needed a friend that would help her out and would be a normal person rather than an alien, a cyborg, a... whatever Beast boy was, and him. Well, he was human but sometimes he forgot that too. So he was happy for Raven that she-

"I should call him now."

... Why was she calling a boy? Robin frowned, his eyebrows raised as he glared at Raven who walked over to the phone. He didn't try to stop her. His eyes behind his mask just stared at the back of her head as she walked over to the phone and dialed the number. She waited for a few seconds, making Robin hope that he wouldn't answer, but was disappointed when Raven started talking. "Hi. I'm the girl from the party... yeah, the one you... yep. I was... wondering if you wanted to talk again about... pointless... stuff."

It sounded lame to her but she wasn't the best at being social. Heck, even Beast boy and Starfire could talk to people better... and Starfire mistook a pun for an actual shovel at the party! That's why she needed to glare at the two boys for them to go away. Raven sighed before nodded, mentally jotting down the place in her head and hung up. She turned to her team, who were anxiously waiting for her to hang up. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Who is that guy!" (Robin).

"Ah! A date!" (Starfire).

"I swear if this guy hurts you..." (Cyborg).

"Can I come?" (Beast boy).

"I don't know his name," Raven told Robin, whose frown seemed to grow deeper at the words. She turned to Starfire. "I don't know if it's a date or not... I'll have to ask him that... along with his name." Starfire leaped with joy. "I can protect myself." Cyborg blushed in embarrassment with a sheepish smile. Raven nearly smiled back, knowing that he was only looking out for her. She frowned at Beast boy. "No."

Beast boy pouted once again before Robin stepped up, frowning. "How do you know this guy isn't a villian?"

"I can sense things," Raven put bluntly.

"And if you sense wrong?" Robin insisted.

Raven frowned, glaring at him. "I'm not a child."

Robin opened his mouth to retort but only found a giant, mechanical hand over it. He turned to a grinning Cyborg. Robin gasped and began yelling at him but his voice was hidden behind the hand, only coming out in muffles and few words. Cyborg continued to grin. "Go have fun, Rae."

Raven slightly smiled at him before walking out. Finally, once she exited, Robin narrowed his eyes before going over to the computers. He smirked, remembering when he was only nine and hacked into the Justice League's computer files. Ah, the times. If he could have easily done that at nine, he could track a simple phone call. "Um... Robin?" Beast boy blinked. "What are you doing?"

Robin turned back. "I'm hacking into the phone system and tracking the guys cell phone number. Wherever he goes, we'll know."

"So, basically, we're going to stalk Raven and her date," Cyborg put it bluntly. Robin flushed for a second before huffing.

"No," he blushed. "We're going to... protect her against a potential threat. He could be... after her..."

"Like, sexually after her?" Cyborg blinked. Robin flushed again, not wanting this conversation to go to that. Starfire blinked, trying to remember what sexually meant only to flush. Beast boy just smirked and tried to stifle a giggle at the word. Robin just bit his lip, trying to calm himself down.

"S-sure..."

Cyborg nearly burst out laughing at the pathetic excuse. "Dude, she has powers and-"

"He could too," Robin quickly guessed, sounding a bit unsure himself. Cyborg sighed, a slight smile on his face for how... strange Robin could be when it comes to his crush. Beast boy smirked and glanced at Starfire before whispering in her ear.

"This is him reacting to a teammate getting a date. I wonder what will he do when YOU, the girl he loves, gets a date." Starfire flushed as she yelped out, covering her mouth quickly. Cyborg and Robin stared at her strangely while she tried to awkwardly giggle the situation away. Beast boy, however, was cracking up laughing. Robin just sighed and looked back at Cyborg, who was raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to make sure she's safe."

Cyborg shrugged. "Fine by me. So, y'all, who wants go trash a date?"

"T-trash?" Robin exclaimed, though he secretly liked the idea. "We're just seeing if she's okay and-"

"Dude," Cyborg smirked. Robin just sighed in defeat before smiling and quickly running into his room. The team, knowing better than to go into his room, waited in the room before he came back out with a black glove. Two black gloves thicker than his green ones were on his uniform as he pressed something. The team gasped as a circular holographic computer screen burst out. Robin quickly entered everything, an occasional younger Robin face smirking once he hacked into something, and smirked when he got it in. He cackled with laughter, something that the gang had never heard or seen him do in a while.

"Man, I feel like I'm thirteen again," Robin snickered as he held up his glove. "You... had that when you were thirteen!" Cyborg shouted, completley jealous of the smirking boy in front of him. Starfire just stared in wonder, not knowing this side of Robin. It seemed more playful. Maybe because this wasn't a real mission or maybe because he had a token from when he was thirteen.

"Yeah. After all, I hacked into the Justice League system when I was nine," Robin smirked with pride, a cackle once again slipping through his teeth. Beast boy's eyes widened in recongiztion. He heard that Batman was always silent, never to be seen. Robin, however, would always have a certain laugh... cackle, to him that made villians uneasy because he couldn't be seen as well. Now, Beast boy understood why it seemed so threatening. It was a laugh that showed mischief but at the same time enjoying it. So... this was the "real" Robin from Batman?

"No way!" Cyborg interrupted Beast boy's thoughts. "How did you manage to do that? I mean, I've always known you were great with computers because you know everything, and even more, about my system and other computers but... man! When you were nine! And how come you've never pulled those things out before?"

"Never had a good reason until now. They are totally whelming though, right?" He snickered at the strange , I wish Speedy and KF could see this. They'd feel nostalgic too. Next to" Robin showed his usual, well ex-usual, trademark smirk that Beast boy always saw when Robin was with Batman on the pictures on Google Images. Of course, Beast boy didn't dare say this outloud. "Now, let's get going!"

* * *

Raven knew they were spying on her. She didn't know why they were and could care less about it. She could sense them near her. That, or they "just happened" to be near her during the time of her... was it a date? She turned to the boy beside her, who hadn't spoken a word since they actually met up. Raven shrugged to herself, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Instead, they just continued walking while Raven slowly breathed in and out, calming herself. Suddenly, the boy spoke up. "Breathing not only calms the mind but relaxes the body from strong emotion. Is your mind not calm or are you feeling a strong emotion?"

Raven nearly raised an eyebrow at him before relaxing her facial features. "My friends are following us. I guess they don't trust me to be alone."

He shrugged, his hands clutching a black backpack that hung on his one shoulder. "I guess."

"Do you... know much about calming and meditation?" Raven couldn't help but ask. Rarely anyone knew the real effects of breathing like that. Normally, people would have thought she was just... breathing but he could tell the difference. She was calming herself down from the thought that her teammates were following her. The boy, once again, shrugged before offering her a tiny smile.

"I'm more interested in the arts of auras and emotions than the calming down of them. I think it's interesting how so many people live off of just emotion while others, like us, live off of something more."

Live off of something more...? Raven raised an eyebrow out of plain interest instead of a, "what?" look. He chuckled a bit at the expression. "We live off of controlling and using our emotions to better ourselves and our actions. Sometimes even locking them away when they are either unneeded or causing damage."

"How do you know that about me?" Raven frowned.

"I remember you saying that you don't feel at the party," he said. "You do feel. You just don't want to feel. Actually, there's this one really good meditation technique that I can show you."

"Really?" Raven slightly smiled.

"It's really useful," he slightly smiled back. "It's a mirror to help you get in touch with your emotions. I can lend it to you if you want."

"Alright," Raven shrugged before hearing a loud squeal through her teammates mind. Starfire... she must have seem them smile at each other. Raven sighed. "Sorry, my friend, Star, thinks this is a date so watching us is only making her... I don't know..."

The boy glanced over, trying to find this Star person but couldn't see anything. He chuckled, his laugh a little more light hearted than before. "It's not a date?"

Raven's eyes widened as she turned to him.

* * *

"Can you hear them?" Robin whispered to Cyborg, who was trying his best. Cyborg, who was holding the black gloves, couldn't tell what they were saying. Robin had handed them to Cyborg, saying that Cyborg could borrow them or update them because they haven't been used in years. Cyborg, who was extremely happy, tried to but it seemed that all the latest technology was already in the gloves.

"Nope," Cyborg shook his head. "We gotta get closer."

"I can hear them," Starfire giggled. "They're smiling at each other! How adorable!"

Robin frowned before glancing at his holographic screen, frowning before smirking. "What are they saying?"

"Well, Raven asks if this is a date. Something of the sort, her range is a bit too far for me to hear exact and-"

Robin froze along with the rest of the team as the boy cupped her cheek with his pale hand a slight smile. Raven only stared at him with wide eyes, amazed. Slowly, he softly took her hand and began to walk towards the town, a pizza place, Robin thought. Until he grabbed his bag and unzipped it. Robin narrowed his eyes, ready to attack only to blink as he handed her a brown paper bag. She raised an eyebrow and glanced in it before nodding her head. Starfire squealed as Cyborg bit his lip, staring at Robin nervously. Beast boy, on the other hand, wondered what could be in that bag. They leaned in closer, trying to see until they noticed something. Raven must have to, because she quickly ran off, placing the bag in her cloak. The boy smiled slightly.

"Go save the world!" he shouted, placing his hands in his pocket and smiling almost lovingly at the girl who was running towards a baby. Beast boy noticed as well because he was gone in a second as he grabbed the stroller of the baby and ran it to the sidewalk. Raven's eyes went black as she made the truck stop almost immediately. Beast boy smiled brightly at the saved baby only to frown.

"Um... Raven," Beast boy mumbled, forgetting that he was stalking her and couldn't give away his position.

"I know," Raven said darkly. "A bus should have a driver."

"And this should have a baby," Beast boy mumbled only to be joined quickly by the rest of the titans.

"Are you guys normally this stupid?" Robin raised an eyebrow, staring at the green teddy bear in it, whose yellow eyes turned and went wide, blasting them away from the carriage. Raven gasped only to hear something behind her. She turned around to see the bus being lifted above them. Before she had time to react, it slammed down. Cyborg quickly hugged her around the waist and shielded her using his upper body.

Three people stood there: a pink haired teenage girl, a small boy, and a giant.

"Raven!" Robin shouted before growling. "This isn't over!"

The bus flew upward due to Cyborg's sonic blaster as he stood up, pulling Raven out of the ground, who appeared a bit startled. He held her by the waist, hissing that someone dared to try and hurt her. He shouted out just as angrily as Robin. "It's only just begun!"

"Who are these guys?" Beast boy asked dumbly. The three smirked and began an explination that they were from... HAEYP? That they were their worst nightmare (Raven scoffed at that), and their attack plan was alpha. Quickly, they flew over as Raven narrowed her eyes, taking on the pink haired girl. She was apparently a part of some dark magic. Cyborg took on the big, strong one only because he lifted the bus and endangered Raven. He growled until the big man spoke.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" he smirked, causing Cyborg to let his guard down only slightly. Robin quickly ran over to help Raven but was quickly distracted when he saw Cyborg literally flying away. Starfire gasped and quickly flew after him. Raven, deciding not to use her powers against this girl, tried using hand to hand combat.

"You fight like a boy," the pink haired boy smirked. Raven frowned, glaring at her. Until she looked above to see the child standing there in a green jump suit with a smirk.

"And you're about to croak like a frog!" He quickly blasted her, causing her to gasp and fly back. Robin, who saw this, quickly caught her princess style, making Raven frown, as he fell back, staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

Raven glared. "I'm fine. I don't need your protection!"

"Protection? I just helped you out!" Robin screamed at her.

Raven frowned. "Really? That's why you were stalking me and my date!"

"He... I wasn't... okay fine! I was but only because-"

"You're treating me like a child!" Raven hissed before shoving him back and walking angrily towards the scene, where Beast boy being lifted by the big guy. He smirked as he quickly threw him towards Raven, as she growled. Her eyes nearly glowed red for a second before Beast boy was surounded in black and placed carefully onto the ground.

"Is it just me... or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast boy tried to joke.

"It's just you!" Raven and Robin said at the same time, causing them both to glare at each other.

Robin rolled his eyes, ignroing her. "Listen up, team, I've got a plan."

Raven glared at him only to be hit with a yellow laser, along wtih Beast boy. "Does your plan include getting fried?" the child laughed harshly.

"We'll just have to see," Robin smirked only to frown when the ground began to collapse underneath him.

* * *

Cyborg screamed as he continued to fly until Starfire finally caught up, attatching herself to Cyborg and tearing off the rocket. She quickly grabbed under his arms and landed him down safely. They glanced around only to frown. This... did not look like Jump City at all. It was darker because the clouds covered the sun. The buildings were higher and it just wasn't... homey. They continued to glance around until they heard something. "You guys are the Teen Titans, correct?"

They both gasped and turned around to see a man in a black cape standing there. Starfire nodded, bowing quickly out of respect while Cyborg just stared in pure wonder, his eyes wide. Well, his red one wider than it should be. Starfire glanced at Cyborg, who was staring in awe, wondering what could be so great about a man in a black cape. "I am Batman."

Oh... that probably explains it.

"The one who makes Robin so angry?" Starfire blurted out.

Batman frowned but nodded. "Yes."

"Starfire," Cyborg hissed under his breath. "We gotta-"

"Where is Robin?" Batman narrowed his eyes under his cowl.

"In Jump," Cyborg answered sternly but afraid he would croak out of complete fear. "We just kinda..."

"What are you doing in Gotham?"

"We were fighting and there was... an accident," Cyborg mumbled. "They probably won by now though."

"Let's just see about that," Batman mumbled, making Starfire scowl.

"We must have! Robin is our leader and has defeated all the bad guys!"

"... has he... ever talked about me?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere.

"No," Cyborg answered truthfully. "He hasn't."

"That's just like him," the Batman sighed. "Tell him Bruce Wayne might visit Jump City because he has a building there."

"Who is-"

"Bruce Wayne?" Cyborg exclaimed. "You mean like, that rich guy!"

"Yes," Batman nodded. "We have protected him a few times."

Batman eyed the black gloves that Cyborg had. Cyborg noticed and grabbed them, handing them to Batman. Batman's eyes widened as he stared at the gloves, remembering.

_"First he's underwhelmed, now you're overwhelmed," Robin, the thirteen year old, huffed. "Why can't anyone just be whelmed?"_

_"Hey, this is totally asterous!" _

_"Feeling the aster?"_

_"Dude, what is it with you and the English language?" Kid Flash laughed. _

Batman sighed sadly. "He has no use for these anymore?"

"I don't know..." Cyborg mumbled. "But something tells me you might want to keep them for the time."

"I would like that," Batman nodded before turning to them. "Do you need a ride back? I have the batmobile with me."

Cyborg nearly died of happiness right then and there. The batmobile? He never... Cyborg tired to mask his happiness. "Sure."

* * *

Raven raced in the sewers, trying to find anything that resembled Robin. She shouted his name but only heard the echo and sometimes Beast boy as he shouted Robin's name as well. Raven gasped in pure happiness, which she couldn't help, when she saw something yellow. Bright yellow. Landing towards it and not caring her feet were in sewage, she grasped the item only to frown. It was his utility belt... and nothing else.

"Robin..." she whispered only to shut her eyes tightly. _Calm down... breath... calm down... breath..._

_Here's the mirror. If you ever need help controlling your emotions, just look into it. _

Raven gasped, remembering the boys words. Quickly, she ripped out the mirror and stared in it, only seeing her reflection for a moment before it glowed a bit. Raven shut her eyes from the blinding light only to open them and see she was somewhere... different. "Hi."

Raven blinked and turned around, staring at herself only with a completely black cloak. "Hi..."

"I'm dispair," she introduced, only with tears in her eyes. "Robin's gone... isn't he?"

"He can't be!" a voice suddenly shouted. Raven turned to see another colored cloak standing there, frowning with her fists clenched. "I'm hope and he has to be out there!"

"Does it matter?"

Raven turned around to face another one. A gray one this time. "He didn't even like anyways... his last moments with us were us fighting."

"Shut up," Raven hissed.

"But he has to be alive!"

"We found his utility belt though..." Despair whispered.

"He will be alive!" Hope nearly cried out.

"He never liked us anyway," the gray one's throat hitched.

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted only to gasp and open her eyes. She was standing in the sewage again only... her feelings were... gone? Now all that was left was emptiness. She almost felt numb at the situation. When she told her emotions to shut up, they really did. Sighing, she grabbed the utility belt, putting the mirror back into her cloak, and went to find Beast boy, knowing this would crush him.

* * *

"Thanks... Batman," Starfire smiled brightly at him. He just continued to frown before racing off as Cyborg and Starfire sighed. Starfire glanced over to see the building on the island. Grabbing Cyborg she flew across to the titans tower only to smile when she got in. Cyborg grinned.

"Beast boy, we were nearly at Gotham city by the time Star got me!" Cyborg slightly lied, knowing that Robin wouldn't want to hear that they met his ex-mentor. He turned to see Beast boy, who had tears in his eyes as he was rubbing his leg, while Raven was healing it. Cyborg raised an eyeborw, wondering what could be causing Beast boy to cry. "Okay, so what? We lost. We'll get 'em back next time, right?"

Beast boy shook his head, his eyes tightly closed.

Raven turned to Cyborg, her face emotionless. "Cy... Robin's... he's gone."

* * *

Alice: I decided to add a little Batman in there because Cyborg mentioned Gotham city in the acutal show.

Emily: What did you guys think?

Alice: Part two will be up some other time.

Emily: Once again, thank you to all the reviews I got! THey mean a lot to me.

Alice: I also tried to put in the mirror like this a bit. If i got the mirror's effects wrong, sorry. I'll fix it if I got them totally off. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. Final Exam Part 2

Alice: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Alice: Anyways, if you're wondering, that won't be the last time we see the boy.

Emily: Well, without further distractions, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Final Exam

Part 2

* * *

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Starfire frowned, blinking at the two. "Has he gone to look for Cyborg? Or is he researching them?"

Raven continued to stare at her numbly while Beast boy tried his best not to break out into tears. He had always admired Robin since the moment he met him. In fact, Robin was one of his biggest heroes. The fact that he worked with him everyday only increased his admiration for him. How Robin would be so determined... strong... everything. Now, he was gone and everything was pretty much ruined. He nearly screamed out in frustration. How could this have happened? His fists clenched. "No... Star. He's really gone. We don't know where he is or if he's even... alive..." The last word he whispered, trying to fool himself into believing it wasn't true.

Starfire gasped as Raven just nodded. Cyborg's eyes went wide as he quickly slammed his head into his hands, shouting in frustration. How could he let that kid sneak up on him? How could he just fly away when Robin needed him? Beast boy slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg which was slowly disappearing thanks to Raven, and choked on a sob. Starfire stared at her broken team and glanced towards Raven, who simply stared at them indifferently. "What do yo mean he cannot be found? He must be alive! He's Robin!"

"This was all we found," Raven replied without emotion. She held out his utility belt from her cloak as Starfire gasped, her hands going to her chest which suddenly felt extremely heavy. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to conseal the pain going through her. It wasn't true... it couldn't be... right? Cyborg, however, on seeing that only shouted louder with grief. Robin never left without that... he never did. Suddenly, Robin seemed... human to everyone. He was so strong and brave not to mention talented that they often forgot he was just a human. A human that could die easily. A human...

"I do not understand!" Starfire suddenly shouted, tears on the brink of her eyes. "How could you not find him? People don't just disappear! He has to be somewhere so we have to go out there and look!"

Raven scowled. "Why are you yelling at me? It's not my fault the ground collapsed beneath him. It's not my fault that he's disappeared. And it certainly is not my fault he could be dead. He's human, Starfire, and humans disappear all the time. We may not like the truth, but we have to face it. Robin. Is. Gone."

Starfire's breath hitched. "Why aren't you sad? He was your friend too! He was concerned for you! He didn't want anything bad to happen so he made us follow you... How could you be so uncaring, Raven? Did you even like him at all? Or did you always not care when the people you cared about dies?"

Raven frowned again. "I'm not sad. And he shouldn't have treated me like a child by following me. I can take care of myself. I am uncaring because if I reacted like you guys did, I would be destroying the whole tower by now. People come... and people go. That's how life works. I'm not going to get upset at the natrual process."

"How could you..." Starfire whispered before she screamed. "HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE?"

Beast boy flinched at the tone in Starfire's voice while Cyborg quickly placed a hand on Star's shoulder, calming her down before she collapsed in tears. Cyborg approached Raven, whose eyes could not be seen since her head was bent down low. Cyborg slowly reached his arms out but drew bck at the last second, knowing very well that hugging her could make it worse. "Raven, we're all sad. We know you care too. Star's just angry. We know you have to hide your emotions, so we understand that's why you're not showing us what you're truly feeling. Star didn't mean what she said."

"Wait, come on guys!" Beast boy suddenly shouted out. "This is Robin we're talking about. He's going to be fine. I'm sure he'll turn up any second."

Suddenly, a noise was heard outside the door. Cyborg and Raven narrowed their eyes, knowing there was a possibility of it not be Robin. Beast boy just grinned with hope and Starfire flew towards the door, grinning brightly. "Oh, Robin! I knew you'd come-"

The doors suddenly exploded. Starfire gasped as she was thrown back by the force, only Cyborg quickly catching her. The team's eyes went wide as the three villians smirked. "Hello, Teen Titans," the pink haired girl smirked. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Jinx."

"Gizmo," the child in the green jumpsuit smirked.

"Mammoth," the big guy said unemotionally. They all smirked as they ran towards the titans, who were in no mood to fight. All struck with grief, some with disappointment that they weren't Robin, they quickly tried to run back. Cyborg hissed, trying to think of a plan to defeat these guys.

"Split up!" Was his first reaction. The team nodded and all went their seperate ways, only Raven truly knowing they were going to lose. The last time they didn't fight as a team, which was when Cyborg had quit, they nearly lost Robin and nearly lost in general. Robin, however, was already lost, so how much more could they lose? According to these three, their house. Raven hissed as she quickly threw anything in her way at Mammoth, trying to take him down. He only threw them back, smirking. Raven's eyes widened. How could they possibly win?

* * *

Robin groaned as he slowly stood up, stumbling a bit. His heartbeat pounded in his head as he tried to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was Raven glaring at him, saying he was treating her like a child. Then, after that, it was all fuzy. The blured memories tried to become clearer but it only served more pain to his head. Frowning, he tried to look around without harming his head too much. He was in a sewer of some sort. What was he doing here though? Weren't they fighting someone?

Robin's eyes under his mask when wide. They were fighting those three new villians! Robin frowned, suddenly remembering that he had a plan only to have the ground collapse, taking him down. He hit his head so hard that he was knocked out and now here he was... wherever this place was. He glanced down and blinked when he saw his utility belt was missing. Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering how that coudl have happened. Either way, he hoped none of the team would find it and think he was dead.

Now he just thought how he could get back to the surface. Slowly, he began walking, as he glanced around frowning. This was strange. How could three villians just start attacking their town? Why the Teen Titans even? They had to be working for someone... Robin realized. But who? Oh well, another question for when he would actually find them. He wondered if the team thought he was dead... how they would react, how Raven would react.

_She wouldn't react,_ Robin thought to himself. He knew better than that. Her emotions were becoming much more stable and controlable lately. He only noticed because the last thing she destroyed was the remotes when she thought Blackfire and him had kissed. Robin frowned, wondering why she would be so upset. Then again, he did tell her that he didn't trust Blackfire and then he goes "kissing" her. She must have thought he lied to her. Robin sighed again, remembering how she reacted when Cyborg simply quit the team.

_"Cy, you can call me Rae."_

_"Let's go trash a date!"_

Anger bubbled up inside him. What exactly made them so close anyway? After all, they were opposites. Then again, opposites usually loved each other. Thoughts of the other boy filled his head as well, when she admitted it was a date. He had been foolish. Raven was... well, not going to love him all that easily. Robin even wondered why he cared so much or why he was thinking about this. Sighing once again, he begn to walk straight, trying to find a ladder to climb up. This was going to take a while...

* * *

Raven gasped as she was hurled out of her house, thrown into the water beneath her. She spit out all water that came into her mouth as she glared a the three, who were smirking above them. She turned to see the rest of the team, frowning, wondering how they could be beaten. Raven thought it was obvious. Robin, their leader, wasn't here. If only they knew someone was watching them...

* * *

The man in the mask with one eye smirked as he stared at the vidoes. Yes, these kids were good, but they weren't going to beat them. Never in a million years could they even dream of beating the Teen Titans. The only reason he was sure of it was because Robin wasn't there. It was a odd thought, coming from Slade, but he somehow knew that the defeat of the Teen Titans wasn't due to the their strength or powers but due to Robin's absence. Speaking of Robin...

Slade pressed a remote button, showing a boy wandering the sewers for a way out. Slade smirked underneath his mask. Well, why not give him a way out? It would be interesting to see Robin be put back into the mixture, into the game Slade was playing. After all, he only wanted for them to send a message. A very important message too. Something about this caught his eye though. He replayed the footage from before, with Starfire crying out while that girl, Raven, stayed emotionless. Going back, he saw her staring into a mirror with shock before it died down into nothing.

He wondered what that mirror was capable of... and what those two girls felt for their leader. He smirked once agin. Well, if one of them did win the boy's affections, he could easily use that to his advantage.

* * *

Robin blinked when he noticed something. A man was standing there with a mask. Half of it was covered in darkness while the rest was an orange color. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly walked towards the man only for him to run away. Robin, raising an eyebrow, quickly ran after him, wondering what he was doing down here. The man had a slight hunchback but Robin ignored it as he continued to chase the man. "Wait!" he shouted only to blink when he stopped running, the man in complete sunlight. Robin raised an eyebrow before slowly approaching the light, seeing it was the place he fell through before.

He turned towards the man to thank him only to realize he disappeared in the darkness. Robin raised an eyebrow but quickly climbed up towards the light, hoping he would make it in time for the Titans.

* * *

"So..." Beast boy mumbled. "Who else never wants to go surfing again...?" Beast boy tried to joke, but even his tone showed he was in no mood for it.

"Not now, man," Cyborg hissed, one of his arms missing. Beast boy blinked before opening his mouth, only for Raven to place a hand on his shoulder, relaxing him a bit. Cyborg sighed and opened up his leg, his finger turning into fire as he began fixing his leg. Starfire, noticing this, walked up to him and tried to ask for help only for rejection. "I got it!"

"But prehaps..."

"I'm fine!"

Beast boy's eyes widened. "Hey, what's your problem? She was only trying to help!"

Raven bit her lip, nearly sighing. So, they were down to this again? Fighting over something useless. Starfire had once mentioned that they were perfect team when Blackfire was here. Somehow, Raven began to doubt it. They were always fighting and even now they were losing. Yet, the fights still went on. Cyborg continued to shout at Beast boy. Raven hisssed. "Enough. We need to control our emotions."

"Or what?" Cyborg screamed at her. "Our bad vibes will keep you from meditating! Well sorry if some of us actually have emotions! Some of us are actually sad that we were kicked out of our house... SOME OF US ACTUALLY CARE THAT ROBIN, ONE OF OUR BEST FRIENDS, MIGHT BE DEAD!"

Raven's eyes widened as Cyborg breathed heavily through his nose. Emotions flooded through her as she tried to grasp them. She wanted to pull out the mirror but left it in the house. She shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip so hard she was tasting blood. How could this have happened to them? How could Cyborg be yelling at her? They had such a good connection... now, what was ther? Cyborg sighed. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I'm just in a bad mood."

"And I'm not," Raven hissed, her voice choking up a bit. Starfire slowly placed her arm on Raven's shoulder as Raven stared up at her.

"I wish Robin were here..." she whispered.

"Well, he's not," Beast boy shouted at her. "He's dead, Starfire. D-E-A-D, DEAD!"

"Shut up, Beast boy," Raven hissed.

Cyborg frowned, walking towards Raven. "I'm sory your last moments with him were fighting. He just... he cares and didn't want you to be hurt from that guy. Never once did he think he was treating you like a child."

"Do you think... Robin... I mean," Starfire whispered before approaching the team. She stared at Raven, knowing that Raven knew what she was trying to say. Beast boy nodded along with Cyborg. Ever since the Blackfire incident, the whole team, except Robin, knew about her feelings for their leader.

"He did," Raven whispered. "There's no way he didn't."

Cyborg frowned and this time wrapped his arms around Raven, pulling her into a hug. Starfire frowned, glancing down. So... Robin loved her and she never told him? Raven just stood still, not returning the hug but not pulling away. She just stared blankly at the sea. "They won," Beast boy whispered. "And we lost... will there really be no mroe Teen Titans?"

"Not if I can help it."

The team gasped, immeidately recongizing that voice. They all turned to see Robin standing there, though without a belt, smirking. Starfire leaped for joy as she tackled him with a hug, tears falling out. "Oh, Robin! I am so happy to see you! We thought you were dead!"

"Yeah man," Cyborg whispered. "How did you survive?"

Beast boy ran up to him, hugging him as well. "Dude!"

Starfire suddenly pulled away, along with Beast boy. The team turned to Raven, who didn't move yet. She just stared at him with wide eyes. Robin smiled softly as he walked towrads her. "I'm not dead."

"I know," Raven softly smiled. "I thought you were though..."

"I'm sorry that I treated you like a kid," Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "I just... I felt the need to protect you but... you can defend yourself. I don't know why I refused to believe that."

"It's fine," Raven nodded. "Just don't disappear on us again."

Robin grinned. "I'll try not to." He turned to the rest of the Titans, smirking. "I have a plan."

* * *

Cyborg smirked as he looked around their house. Mammoth was eating all their out-of-date food while Jinx was trying on Raven's coat. Gizmo was throwing all their music away, saying strange words like crud. Cyborg ignored that and continued to direct his arm towards the computer, until he finally reached it and began typing without all the other villians noticing. Cyborg smirked, wondering how they lost to them in the first place. They were so... well, idiotic. Smirking when all of the downloads were complete, the titans tower began to flash out the intruder alarm, causing the CD's to all fly towards Gizmo, making him scream out. Jinx and Mammoth didn't understand what was going on either. He began crawling towards the computer only to see Cyborg's arm.

"What the hairball?" He exclaimed.

Cyborg nearly smirked. They were the bad guys and they couldn't even say what the hell. Cyborg smirked as he pressed a button, knowing very well that Gizmo was in trouble. He began to control his arm to go up into the vent. He nodded at Rave, who whispered her chant as a large black hand went down, grabbing Jinx and pulling her up. Mammoth just stared around, completely confused until something green hit him, pushing him into the elevator.

Jinx gasped as she was released but continued to shiver. She felt cold all of a sudden unitl she heard a scream. She glanced up only to gasp as Gizmo crashed into her, just as the arm released him. The elevator suddenly opened as Mammoth was pushed out by a starbolt. The three sat on the ceiling together, wondering what just happened. Robin smirked as Raven grabbed the belt and handed it to Robin, who quickly snapped it back on. "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration," Robin smirked. "But like I said, this isn't over."

"It's only just begun," Cyborg smirked. Jinx growled as she quickly sent purple waves towards them. Everyone but Cyborg quickly flew/ dodged them while the two metal stands collapsed. Gizmo smirked, quickly jumping down onto Cyborg as he laughed.

"Feel like getting hacked!"

"Nope," Cyborg smirked. "Robin!"

Robin quickly jumped out of nowhere, throwing something from his utility belt that hit Gizmo's backpack. Gizmo gasped as he was kicked off of Cyborg. The small device Robin threw sparked up and began to disable his backpack filled with technology. Gizmo gasped as he tried to get it off, screaming about how it woudl ruin his system.

Starfire quickly chased Jinx, who smirked as she continued to run. Starfire threw starbolts at her but she quickly dodged them. "Beast boy!" Starfire shouted. "Go!"

Beast boy nodded, smirking, and morphed into a monkey, jumping down and attatching himself to Jinx, sealing away her eyes. She tried using her bad luck to get him off, sending her waves everywhere she could think of. Beast boy smirked in his monkey form as he saw the destruction she was making. Finally, she came to her common senses and ripped the moneky off of her, throwing him off. Beast boy morphed back into his human form, smirking. "Your luck just ran out!"

He couldn't resist the pun as the buildings collapsed around her, leaving her screaming.

Raven continued to dodge Mammoths attacks, seeing how they were sloppy. He mostly relied on his strength to win insread of actual combat skills. Quickly, she flew over him as he ran into thin air. He looked around, confused, until Cyborg quickly slammed into him, casuing him to gasp. Smirking, Beast boy turned into a T-Rex, quickly scaring Mammoth as he ran away. Starfire snarled in anger as she released a huge starbolt that crashed into him.

Robin smirked and ran up to him, kicking him like a soccer ball making him crash into Gizmo and Jinx as they let out a gasp of pain. "Cramnit!" Gizmo shouted out making Cyborg roll his eyes again. Seriously, they were the bad guys! What was so wrong with damnit? Cyborg even cursed from time to time! "I'm calling Slade..."

Robin frowned, picking Gizmo up by the collar and hissing. "Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, barfbrain?" Gizmo chuckled.

* * *

Slade raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked. Without Robin, the Teen Titans completey failed and turned against each other. With Robin back and making the plans, it was a less than thirty minute defeat. How interesting. The woman began on how they woud be punished but he reassured her he did not expect defeat from the Teen Titans. If anything, he wanted the message, which was sent perfectly. He hit the button, showing many screen shots of Robin, all asking the same question. "Who is Slade?"

* * *

Once they returned to the tower, they realized everything had been cleaned up perfectly. Robin raised an eyebrow. What kind of villians were these guys? "They went in my room," Raven growled. "No one should ever go into my room."

"They got rid of all our blue, moldy food!" Starfire gasped in horror. Robin just sighed as Cyborg looked for the remote. Smirking, he pointed at the table where it was causing Cyborg to grin brightly and for Beast boy to jump on the couh in excitement. Robin smirked and walked over to Starfire, smiling softly.

"We'll get some more food," Robin smiled softly at her causing Raven to scowl. Ah, so it begins agin. The flirting between the two. Suddenly, Robin turned to her smiling the same way. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Raven raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded. Starfire stared at them confused as they both walked out. Robin leaned against the wall, smiling softly as Raven raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just..." Robin chuckled to himself. "I promise I won't interrupt anymore of your dates. I guess I was kind of... I don't know overprotective."

Raven nodded slowly. "It's not like I love him or anything. He just... he gets me in a way. I can't explain it but never have I thought about remotely liking him like that."

"Why not?" Robin asked curiously. "I mean, you're a girl. A very unique, beautiful girl. I just don't get why you wouldn't want to be with someone who gets you."

Raven tired her hardest not to blush but smiled softly. Finally, someone was treating her like a girl. Sure, she normally didn't care about apperance and boys but it was nice to hear every once and a while that she was beautiful. Though she tried not to show it. "I don't want to be with him because I am already dedicated to this team. I just hang around him because of his good tips on calming my emotions. I guess you could say he's like a friend to me. Like how Cyborg is an older brother."

Robin smiled softly. "Well, I wish you luck then. With everything I mean. You really are a precious friend."

Raven nodded, smiling softly. "As are you, Robin."

Robin nodded and began walking to his room as Raven stared after him. She blinked as her heart began pounding in her chest. Slowly, she placed her hands on her chest, eyes wide. What... what was this feeling?

* * *

Emily: Anyways, there's the chapter.

Alice: I'll try to update soon again!

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	6. Forces of Nature

Alice: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: It was pretty hard because it was a Beast boy x Starfire bonding episode... so I decided to change it up a litte.

Alice: Enjoy! I think it'll be a little shorter than the others though... for example, it's only going to be one chapter, so yeah.

* * *

Forces of Nature

* * *

Robin hated storms. Not only did they cease to let him think but it often reminded him of... well, Gotham. According to the news, Bruce Wayne would be visiting Jump City for some sort of project. Robin nearly seethed at the fact. Of course. His... well, he didn't know anymore. Ex-mentor? No, he was more than a mentor to him. He was a...

_Don't think about it,_ Robin quickly shouted in his mind, unknown to him though, his thought was so loud it woke up another one in the tower. Raven.

Raven personally liked the storm. Though many would disagree when talking about themselves, it was calming to her. She walked down the halls silently only to hear a giggle. Raven raised an eyebrow as she continued walking until she caught Beast boy smirking, leaning down. Raven raised an eyebrow and sighed, knowing very well it was probably a stupid prank on Cyborg from the shampoo incident. Raven sighed, wondering how pointless pranks could be. All they seemed to do was give her a headache. Sighing, she took a step back and began walking the other way, knowing she didn't want to deal with Beast boy. Instead, she ran into Cyborg, who was grinning as he walked. Raven raised an eyebrow ony to sigh. Cyborg, who noticed her, raised an eyebrow. "You alright, Rae?"

Raven frowned before glancing back at Beast boy, who was screaming at someone to get out of the way. Raven glanced to the side a bit, wondering if she should tell Cyborg what had been occuping her mind. Lately, the closeness between Robin and Starfire had been bothering her but not as much as that feeling. The one when Robin called her beautiful. Strangely enough, Raven could be... content with that. Yet, it caused a strange feeling in her chest which she was not... fond of but... she didn't even know. It was strange. Something she's never felt before. "I'm fine." She decided it wasn't worth telling Cyborg. Instead, though, he heard Starfire screaming at Beast boy. Ah, the prank had been pulled. She was about to say something when Robin shouted something in his mind: don't think about it...

Even from here, she could feel the stress.

Yet, Raven could only wonder for a moment or two before Robin shouted to go. This time, though, it was outloud.

* * *

Raven frowned as Robin glared at the two strange... whatever they were. One was a bright yellow with a lightning symbol on his chest. The next was bigger, like Cyborg, only it was blue and had a cloud. Something was weird about these guys though. Off to her even. Yet, she couldn't ask anything about it because Robin had already shouted for them to go. Quickly, Raven bounced up and into action.

Starfire quickly chased down the yellow one, her eyes glowing green as she shot her starbolts at him with a growl. She continued to hurl them until finally she was hit by his lightning. She gasped before falling down. Raven narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed her arm just as Starfire regained herself and allowed herself to fly. Smiling at her, Starfire quickly departed, chasing after him once again. Raven glanced over and saw Cyborg trying to hit the blue one only to be blown back, along with him. Quickily, though, she flew towards Lightning, knowing Cyborg could take care of himself. Lightning, as she dubbed him, tried to fire at her, using lightning, but she dodged it and quickly flew towards him, kicking him as he blocked her. Frowning, he quickly shot another lightning bolt at her, causing her to go flying back. Robin, who noticed, quickly shot up and caught her.

"Raven," he shouted. Raven opened her eyes and nodded. Robin quickly nodded, placing her down and dashing towards the scene. Raven, who tried to ignore her pounding heart, followed behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" she heard Beast boy ask with a frown. She only heard the response of it was fun. Beast boy frowned and quickly pointed to the people, screaming at him. Raven frowned, wondering if Beast boy was actually trying to teach him a lesson. Raven let go of her defenses just a bit, seeing the expression of Thunder going soft and regretful. She raised an eyebrow. Beast boy was actually... teaching someone a lesson?

A lightning bolt suddenly came out of nowhere and hit Beast boy directly in the chest, causing him to go flying back. Lightning whispered something into Thunder's ear as they both flew off. Raven frowned as she raced towards Beast boy, who popped out of the rocks with messed up hair. "So... that was a shock."

Starfire quickly ignored him, letting out a sound of anger. Probably something to do with the prank. "I'm guessing you're still mad?"

Cyborg walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up a little. Raven nodded and she turned towards Robin, who was wiping the dust off of his uniform. Robin frowned as he looked at the team, who was crowded around him. "Okay, we need to find them. Cyborg, take the west. Raven, the east. I'll search downtown while you and Starfire can search through the skies."

"Um... can't I go with Cyborg?" Beast boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Starfire only turned away from him, crossing her arms and daring to not look.

"Um... Cyborg can't fly?" Robin looked at the two questionably.

"What about Raven?" Beast boy suddenly exclaimed. "And Star can search the east! I mean, Raven and I are so much closer! I-in fact, I'd say we even have a thing going on!"

"A thing?" Cyborg tilted his head to the side. Raven just scowled while Robin blinked.

"Huh?" Robin blinked before scowling. "What do you mean, a thing?"

"Hehe... Romance baby!" Beast boy rushed to the side and swung his arm around Raven's shoulders, making Raven's scowl appear even stronger. Robin frowned.

"Since when!" Robin practically shouted.

"Since... she called me funny when we first met!" Beast boy quickly made it up, remembering the first time they formed the team, and Raven actually called him funny. Well, that was the last time anyway. Starfire even appeared confused before she walked up to Robin.

"If they are romantically involved, we should let them work together," Star suggested, though there was a hint of bitterness in her voice, like she didn't want to work with him anyway. Raven just continued to frown, wondering how this came up. Robin, however, only glared at Beast boy. Raven just sighed and glanced at Beast boy, who was silently pleading with his eyes. Raven sighed, knowing she should at least help him a little. After all... he could do her dishes later.

"Sure," Raven said plainly. "We have a thing going on."

Robin flushed red as Cyborg nearly burst out laughing but held it in. Star gasped suddenly. Raven then sighed again. "So... yeah... we should... work together?"

Her tone was questioning, even to herself. Robin frowned but nodded anyway. Sighing in relief, Beast boy lowered his hand before Raven tried to kill him. Well, at least he wasn't with Starfire...

* * *

"They've been here," Raven said through her communicator, glancing around at the destroyed town. Beast boy nodded slowly, knowing he shouldn't try to make a joke while Raven was here. He did have some explaining to do. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Star's mad at me."

"Then apologize. Don't make up some stupid lie about how we're together," Raven hissed through her teeth, trying to control her anger. If only she had her mirror with her! Beast boy just bit his lip and sighed.

"The thing is... I just... I'm not good with apologizing," Beast boy mumbled. "So... I just... came up with some lies. I guess I should apologize. I mean, this is no fun. I'm just curious though... why was Robin so angry?"

"He doesn't like interpersonal relationships between teammates," Raven mumbled, her eyes becoming sad for just a bit.

"Oh, well then he's wrong. I mean, he's got that thing with Star!" Beast boy exclaimed only to gasp as one of the blocks blew up due to a dark magic. At first, he thought it was thunder and lightning. Only, it was Raven's powers. Beast boy turned to her, eyes wide as she continued to stare at the ground, her face emotionless. Beast boy took a step back, his eyes going wide. It suddenly made sense. When she pulled Robin away from Blackfire... when she made him angry by mentioning Junior... even blowing up their remotes because they kissed! How could he be so blind? "You... you like Robin."

Another block blew up.

"He is a good friend," Raven replied. "That's all there is to it."

Beast boy suddenly looked down, gaping at the floor. All this time he had been supporting Star and Robin... saying they were meant to be and that they liked each other. So... what about Raven and Robin? He honestly never thought about it. Robin would be jealous sometimes but he thought that was because he was worried about his teammates. It still could be that with all the time he spent with Star. Now, though, he completely understood. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Raven mumbled. "I am too."

"This is no fun," Beast boy mumbled.

"On the countrary," a voice boombed above them. They looked up and gasped when they saw Thunder and Lightning. Raven nearly cursed at herself. She had been too focused on what Beast boy was saying to notice their presence. Raven frowned as they combined their powers, directing it towards them. Raven glared and grabbed Beast boy, running. Beast boy nodded and quickly turned into a bird, flying up while Raven leaped up and kicked him, glaring. He frowned and sent a blue shock wave towards her, which she quickly avoided.

Lightning threw bolts at him until he turned into a bunny and hopped away. Turning into various animals, he quickly ran into him, throwing him back. Raven shot up and sent dark energry towards him as he sent his lightning bolts. Beast boy frowned and quickly raced towards Thunder, holding him up and growling. "I don't want to hurt you. And you don't want to hurt me."

"Pain is no fun," Thunder agreed.

"Then why are you harming innocent people?" Beast boy screamed at him. The soft expression returned to Thunder's face. They didn't notice, however, a man in the background, hiding in the shadows, smirking. He quickly removed the wooden lid from a box and pointed at the blocks. Smirking, he blasted a red light. Lightning quickly ran out of the way. Raven, however, could only gasp as the blocks began to fall.

"Raven!" Beast boy screamed.

Lightning and Thunder's eyes went wide until a voice filled their ears. "Your gifts are your own. Who are they that tell you how to use them?"

"And who are you that commands such power?" Lightning hissed. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," the voice whispered. An old man with a hat and an eyepatch appeared. His hair was long as he wore long robes as well. He promised them more destruction as Lightning's eyes widened.

"Yes!" he shouted. "More fun!"

Thunder, however, looked more uncertain. "Will we harm anyone?"

Lightning blinked and burst out laughing. "What? The green one has corrupted your mind."

Thunder ignored his brother though, staring at the old man. "Will we harm the innocent?"

The old man's expression stayed the same. "Would it matter if you did? You are unique. Gifted. Why should anything get in the way of your enjoyment? I am going. Follow, if you wish."

With that, Lightning followed with hesitant Thunder while Beast boy continued to look through the mess, his eyes wide with grief until he turned human, trying to move pieces out of the way. "Raven? Look, I'm sorry! Okay! I mean, I didn't mean to... dissuade you on your crush with Robin. I didn't even mean to... I don't know, lie and give you less chances with him. I shouldn't have said that. I should have just apologized to Starfire!"

He shut his eyes tightly, wondering if he should tell the rest about what happened. Frowning, he turned his communicator on, and directly called Starfire. Starfire, who answered but never spoke a word. Suddenly, Beast boy found himself blurting out everything. That he was sorry... that he shouldn't have pulled the prank and it was supposed to be fun. Starfire, though he couldn't see, let out a small noise of forgiveness, showing that she was smiling.

"Good job," someone commented from behind him. Beast boy gasped and turned to see Raven there.

"Thank you!" a voice squealed from the other end. Starfire's voice, Raven recongized. "Now we just need to stop the evil brothers."

"I don't think they are evil, actually," Beast boy mumbled. "I think they're just like me..."

* * *

"So... you had a fight with Star and wanted to go with Raven instead? That whole "thing" you made up was a lie," Robin clarified. Beast boy shrunk under the gazes of a mad, yet relieved, Robin, an emotionless Raven, and an amused Cyborg. Beast boy nodded his head in return and all of them glanced at each other. Okay, now that the situation was cleared up and no one was fighting anymore... where were the brothers?

"I know where they are," Raven finally spoke.

"How?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Raven only stared over and pointed up where a patch of flames were growing in the distance. The team nodded and quickly ran that direction, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Robin hissed at them. "Play with fire, and you get burned."

Though, he tried to hide his surprise. Before him stood a giant form of flame. Like a human was burning though he coudln't recongize the human. It was huge and quickly wiped its arm around, throwing the flames in their direction. Raven quickly put up a shield just in time only to see the monster slowly walking away from them and towards the village.

"Brother," Thunder whispered at his awe struck brother. "What have we done?"

* * *

Robin raced, screaming his usual titan's go. They all quickly ran towards him. Raven frowned. "Fire can't spread if there is nothing to burn. Clear it's path!"

"Good idea," Robin shouted. "Beast boy and Star, help her out!"

They nodded and quickly brought down some of the trees in its path in order to stop a forest fire. Cyborg quickly ran in front of him and turned around, growling as he punched the ground using his sonic arm. A giant trail of blue blast hit the monster, causing it to fall back in a pile of smoke and dust. The titans looked at it suspiciously, wondering if it was really that easy to take it down. "Um..." Beast boy mumbled. "Did we win?"

Suddenly, the fire blasted up, standing as it howled. Raven narrowed her eyes. "You just had to ask..."

Robin opened his mouth to give them a plan until his eyes rested on an older man in a robe. Changing his direction, he quickly leaped up and faced the front of the man. He raised his eyebrow but continued to frown. The man smirked as he grabbed his staff. "Robin, at last we meet."

"Who are you?" Robin whispered before the man attacked.

* * *

Thunder glanced around hesitantly. The girl with the blue hood tried casting some sort of chant, a spell perhaps, that only froze the monster for a second. He glanced over to see a green tiger standing there, growling at him. He frowned, only to open his mouth to explain he did not want to hurt the green one when all the words came tumbling back. He glanced over and finally noticed the villiage. The villiage where people lived... innocent people. Beast boy followed his gaze and nodded, causing Thunder to collapse on his knees before turning to Lightning, who was about to send a bolt to the red haired girl. Frowning, he quickly shot some of his powers, hitting his brother.

Lightning, though looking shocked, did not stop fighting and continued to send bolts to his brother, who sent them right back using his powers.

Robin, who was fighting the old man, stopped next to a tree only to gasp when he was cornered by the man.

"We gotta stop that fire!" Cyborg cried out.

"How?" Raven nearly cried out but resisted herself from doing so.

"Anyway we can," Cyborg hissed before running down. Beast boy turned into an elephant to release water onto the fire monster while Raven tried to hold it still.

The two brothers though, were having a different type of battle.

"Are you still having fun, brother?" Thunder whispered only for Lightning to slowly release his bolts, though not throwing them anywhere. Now that he thought about it, the moment his brother turned against him it wasn't nearly as fun. He frowned and sighed, shaking his head. Thunder stood up and pointed at the villiage making Lightning gasp. They were hurting the innocent after all. "They have powers too," Thunder explained. "But they use them for good."

"How can we thought?" Lightning whispered. "All we do is destroy..."

"But together," Thunder whispered to make Lightning's eyes widen. Nodding, they took each other's hands and quickly flew up together into the sky. Lightning closed his eyes along with Thunder, focusing on one thing and one thing only: making it rain.

* * *

Robin hissed as he was pinned against the tree. "Robin," the voice whispered, "is that the best you can do?"

Robin gasped as the man took a step back, smirking. Robin growled and quickly hit him only to gasp when the man's mask began to fall apart. The man... had a mask underneath. Half of an orange mask came out. Robin growled just as the man disappeared in a pile of smoke. "Slade..."

He growled as he made his way down the hill only to blink when he saw Thunder and Lightning bowing down to the titans in apology. Robin softly smiled, wondering what would happen to the two. Jumping down, he turned to face them. "So, what are you going to do now that you won't have your... fun anymore?"

"We will..." Lightning began only to pause.

"Use our powers for good elsewhere," Thunder turned towards Lightning, who nodded in response. "We will travel many places to help using our powers. Thanks to the green one."

Beast boy blushed as the two nodded to each other, holding hands and flying off into the sky again. Raven sighed only to hear Cyborg shout something. "Hey, check out the view!"

The titans turned around to see a rainbow forming over the Titans Tower. All their eyes widened, except for Raven who snorted in disgust. She would rather have a storm. Robin, however, quickly changed his mind from the view to what happened. Shortly discussing it with Cyborg while Beast boy smiled at Starfire, Raven wondered if they would ever run into the two brothers again. Star giggled and flew off while Cyborg raced after her. Beast boy, who glanced at Raven and Robin, smiled softly. "Hey, Robin, can I talk to Raven for a bit?"

"Why?" Robin suddenly got defensive. Sure, he knew the whole thing was a lie but lies came from somewhere, right? Either way, he was not fond of this.

"I just need to apologize," Beast boy answered honestly. Robin hesitated before walking ahead. Waiting until he was out of earshot, Beast boy turned to Raven, whose arms were crossed and eyebrows were raised. "I'm... I support you... and Robin."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you like him," Beast boy told her.

"I don't-" Raven began to deny.

"I... I finallhy noticed," Beast boy shrugged with a blush. "I guess everyone but Robin and Star knows, right? Well, I'm just saying I don't know if you'll be with him like that... as long as Star is around, but I do support you. I hope that you will find love."

"Beast boy," Raven sighed, "I can't love. My emotions would go everywhere and cause distruction. I can't have too many emotions. Starfire... she can. That's why she's better in every way possible."

Beast boy's eyes widened. Raven was... insecure?

Raven sighed, wondering why she was discussing this with Beast boy. She wanted to tell Cyborg earlier but... she didn't. Something stopped her. Yet, when Beast boy brought it up, she just suddenly confessed it all. Worried she would confess too much, she began to walk ahead. "They will be waiting for us."

Beast boy frowned and nodded before quickly following after her.

Maybe, Beast boy thought, maybe Robin doesn't like Starfire after all.

* * *

Alice: As an apology for having you all wait so long, I'm going to start typing the next chapter now.

Emily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: Now only Robin and Star don't know about her crush.

Emily: Anyways, thanks again for reading!


	7. Sum of his Parts

Alice: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Emily: Why so excited?

Alice: The next episode is Nevermore! Then it's Switched!

Emily: And you have a lot planned for those two episodes?

Alice: Yes yes yes!

Emily: Well, then expect quick updates from this writer. This episode is Cyborg x Raven bonding! Sibling bonding! The next episode will have tons of RobRae!

* * *

The Sum of his Parts

* * *

Raven huffed as she sat in her room, reading until she heard a knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the door to find Beast boy and Cyborg there, both grinning. She narrowed her eyes at the two as Cyborg coughed a bit, the grin unable to remove itself from his face. "Want to go to the picnic?"

"No."

"Come on, Rae!" Beast boy begged, throwing his arms up. "You know we'll have fun! Besides, _Robin _is coming!" Raven's eyes went wide as she quickly glanced around. The look in her eyes was almost murderous. Beast boy grinned. "_Starfire's _coming too!" Raven nearly growled in anger but repressed her emotions. Of course... Beast boy found out about... that and now he would tease her about it. Cyborg, however, just blinked before exclaiming.

"You know!"

This time, a light in the hallway shattered. Raven nearly hissed. She really needed her mirror or to meditate or something... Beast boy's eyes widened as he pouted at Raven. "You told him first?"

"You told him at all!" Cyborg pointed to him.

Raven glared at them. "I didn't tell anyone anything."

"True," Cyborg shrugged. "I mean, I can actually just tell. Beast boy, how'd you figure it out?"

"She broke something when I mentioned Star," Beast boy answered nonchalantly as if she wasn't standing right there. Frowning, she continued to stare at them as they looked at each other curiously. She wondered if they would actually remember why they came here in the first place... Raven nearly turned around and closed her door when Beast boy, once again, pouted. "Please come with us! We really want to have you there! I'll... do your dishes for a week or something..."

He was begging now? Frowning, Raven turned around, narrowing her eyes. "What exactly are you planning, Beast boy?"

Beast boy froze in place, laughing sheepishly. It reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Cyborg even raised an eyebrow at Beast boy. "Dude, what are you planning?"

"Um... nothing?" Beast boy smiled brightly to cover it only to receive looks of disbelief and doubt. He sighed loudly. "I wanted to set up Raven and-"

"Raven and who?"

The group of three, even Raven, froze as they slowly turned, seeing Robin with a giggling Starfire behind him. His eyebrows were raised and a look of displeasure was on his face. Beast boy gasped loudly as Cyborg rolled his eyes. Beast boy began stuttering, blurting out random information so fast that it would take inhuman knowledge to even know a word, let alone a sentence. Luckily, Robin was practically inhuman. "You want to set her up with some guy at the park?" Robin frowned, turning his head towards Raven, who rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking of inviting my friend. You know? The one that you guys didn't trust so you decided to stalk me? That friend."

Robin's eyes behind his mask went livid. Anyone could tell. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Raven frowned, glaring at him.

Robin bit his lip for a moment before making up a quick excuse. "This is team bonding!"

"Um... okay?" Beast boy titled his head to the side, completely believing him. Cyborg, however, could see the jealousy.

Starfire giggled. "Yes! Let us all become better friends!"

"...Sure."

The rest of the team turned to Raven who just continued standing there without a care. She raised an eyebrow at the look before Starfire gasped and flew over to her, grinning brightly. "Yes! We shall have girl bonding as well, correct?"

"No."

Well, at least she was back to normal. Robin smiled and walked up to Starfire, grinning. "Don't worry. We can bond if you want?"

Raven nearly growled again. Glancing at the worried Beast boy and Cyborg, she just nodded her head, signaling she was fine. Starfire, however, just blushed and began giggling once more. That's when Robin noticed. "Um... guys... why is there a broken light above us?"

Cyborg and Beast boy burst out laughing while Raven flushed. "I lost control of my temper."

"Oh. Do you need to meditate?" Robin asked with a soft expression. "Because we can leave you alone if you'd like."

Raven thought about it for a minute. "Just go to the park without me, okay?"

"No," Robin grinned. "That won't do. It's team bonding."

"Let me meditate there then," Raven suggested, causing the rest of the team to nod. All of them smiling, except for Raven, they all decided to go to the park.

* * *

Raven breathed in and out as she sat under the tree in the shadows. In and out. Calmly and carefully. Ignoring the world around her, she began to zone into her own place, forgetting where she was and why she was there.

Cyborg grinned as he began cooking some ribs and sat down where Starfire was drinking... mustard? Cyborg decided to ignore the alien girls strange eating habits and turned to Robin, nearly frowning. He knew directly about Raven's feelings for Robin. That much was obvious and even told outright by Beast boy and not denied by her. Robin was a different story. Sometimes he would act jealous, kind, and gentle with Raven. Yet, except for the jealousy, he treated Starfire with even more of that kindness and softness. It bothered him a bit. He knew both girls liked him, one was a little more obvious than the other, so... which one did he like? Of course, he couldn't just be mad at Robin if he liked Starfire... that would be unfair to the both of them.

He just wanted Raven to be happy...

"What are you thinking about?"

The question threw off Cyborg as he glanced at Robin, who was eating his hamburger. Cyborg bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse. Finally, his thoughts, somehow, managed to find a subject. "How long ago did you learn English? I mean, your native language is Romani, so how did you learn English?"

Starfire blinked as she grinned a bit. "Did your parents teach you? Or your siblings, perhaps? Maybe even your-"

"Want to play football?" Robin blurted out and grabbed a football before turning to Beast boy, who was hanging upside down from a tree and talking to Raven.

"I respect that you don't eat meat," Raven frowned at him. "Please respect that I don't eat fake meat."

Beast boy shrugged and gobbled up his tofu dogs, grinning brightly as he did so. Cyborg laughed a bit as he grabbed the football from Robin's hands and began running. Starfire giggled as she ran up along with Beast boy, who hopped out of the tree. The teens grinned all said yes, except for Raven. "I'll... be ref."

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged before continuing with the game. After all, they were lucky Raven decided to be a part of the game. "Hut!" Robin screamed loudly.

"One Gotham city," Beast boy whispered. Robin continued to smile, though hearing the name of his old home did sadden him a bit. It reminded him of who was supposed to visit soon. It distracted him so much that he didn't notice Beast boy had reached to five and turned into a dinosaur, running after him as quickly as he could. Robin gasped and quickly threw the football towards Cyborg. He smirked as he continued running until he froze. Literally. The blue parts on him turned gray as Raven gasped, sitting up suddenly and running towards him as he was slowly tipped off balance and hit the ground without a sound.

Raven could only stare in horror as Cyborg didn't answer Robin's calls until a little after, which seemed like forever to Raven, Cyborg's red eye began to glow as his other eye opened. "What happened?" Raven immediately blurted out, not even trying to hide her concern and worries.

"Something must be wrong," Cyborg mumbled before glancing down at his arm, pressing a button and groaning. "No... my main cells are dying."

"Dying!" Starfire gasped in horror.

"It's just a battery," Cyborg mumbled. "I'll be fine. I just need to recharge. I'll be at the Titans Tower. You guys continue playing."

"Should we come with you?" asked a very hesitant Beast boy, who took a step forward in worry.

"Just because I can't have fun doesn't mean you guys can't."

Raven frowned before turning to them. "I'm going with him." Robin nodded as he took a step forwards before Raven held up her hand, stopping him. "Alone."

"But... why?" Robin frowned once again.

"Does it really concern you?" Raven murmured darkly before beginning to levitate away, her feet slightly off the ground. Robin frowned as he sighed, glancing at Star and Beast boy only to frown. Beast boy was staring at Raven strangely. With a mix of pity, worry, and... jealousy? Robin flashed back to a couple days ago, where Beast boy said they had a thing. Was... was it true? Was Beast boy jealous of Cyborg, who Raven was currently going after?

* * *

"Wow!" Cyborg turned around only to blink when he saw a little kid, and Raven, behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Raven, who only stared blankly at him. He turned his attention to the little kid, who grinned brightly. "You're Cyborg, right? Awesome! You know, you're my favorite. Do you want to know why?"

"Um... why?" Cyborg blinked though he couldn't help but wonder why Raven was there. Or why the boy refused to turn around to see that there was a darker presence behind him.

"Because you're just like me!" he grinned as he removed his baseball glove to reveal a wooden, mechanical arm. Cyborg's eyes went wide, as did Raven's, while staring at the boy, who still grinned with admiration for him.

"Yeah," Cyborg smiled softly, patting the boy's head. "You are... I guess."

Suddenly, Raven blinked as something began blinking. She pulled out her communicator, which Cyborg did as well, and they both nodded at each other. "We have to get you to the Titans Tower first."

"Bye, kid, I've got butt to kick," Cyborg grinned before he quickly ran with Raven to the Titans Tower. The kid could only stare in pure amazement.

"Cool..." he whispered.

* * *

"An external?" Raven stared at him with disapproval. Instead of going back and charging completely, he attached an external battery on to his systems and roped it around so it stayed. Though, one blast could easily destroy the battery which was why Raven disapproved. They had made it in time with five seconds left to spare on Cyborg's battery. Robin would be the only one who would know how to charge him back again because of his knowledge in computer systems and hacking.

"I don't have time to charge," Cyborg argued. "Let me just fight and then I'll charge."

"If anything happens, I swear-" Raven hissed but Cyborg interrupted her with a smirk.

"Aw, you care."

Raven huffed before they both dashed out of the Titans Tower, racing to the spot where they were needed. Cyborg only glanced up at her as she flew and smiled softly. Even though he teased her about it, it was good to know she cared about him.

* * *

Cyborg and Raven arrived to see the titans at a junkyard, fighting off a blue skinned man dressed like a magician. Raven frowned as she quickly used her powers to sink into the ground while Cyborg sneaked up to go behind Robin, who was crouched down and hiding under piles of trash. Robin hissed, staring at the masked man. The mask bothered him slightly because of the similarities to his own, but he was distracted when a hand patted him on the shoulder. Robin's eyes went wide as he turned to see Cyborg grinning at him. "Who said you could start the party without me?"

* * *

"Raven," Starfire gasped as Raven appeared behind her. Star glanced around, trying to find another person. "Is Cyborg here as well? Or is he charging at home?"

"You know Cy," Raven mumbled, using her powers to throw some junk at the blue skinned man, who claimed himself to be Mumbo Jumbo. "He just won't let us fight alone even if he's in danger." Seeing the petrified expression on Starfire's face, Raven immediately added on. "He has an external battery, so he'll be fine."

Starfire nodded just as Cyborg jumped out from behind the junk, sonic blasting Mumbo, who flew into a giant puddle of trash. Frowning, he grabbed his hat and placed it on, dusting himself off as he smiled. "Now for another trick! There is nothing up my sleeve, correct?"

Cyborg blinked as rope flew out of his sleeve and tied itself around him, making him stumble only to proceed to fall. Robin growled as he sneaked up behind him, letting out a kick. Apparently, though, Mumbo had eyes on the back of his head as he turned around, smirking. "Need a hand?" A hand suddenly thrust itself towards Robin, hitting him in the chest as he flew back. Raven frowned as she raced out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The man frowned, seeing this... witchcraft, in a way. It wasn't exactly magic, which even made him slightly angry. Frowning, he took out his hat before the objects could reach him. "Want to see me pull a bunny out of my hat?"

Suddenly, millions of stuffed bunnies flew at her wildly, covering her as she hissed. She... hated... fluffy, stuffed animals!

Beast boy frowned and turned into an bull, running towards Mumbo as fast as he could until he smirked. "Pick a card, any card!" Millions of giant cards flew towards him, hitting him and sending him back quickly. He burst out laughing as he glanced up, noticing a girl flying around. Smirking, he pulled out a cane. "For my next trick I will need an assistant!"

"Gah!" was the first thing Robin heard when he returned. He blinked when he saw Starfire in a box as he walked up with a saw. Smirking, he mumbled some things to her before Cyborg growled and threw himself at Mumbo, tackling him to the ground.

Mumbo smirked, noticing the external battery pack. "I hate fighting dirty. Let's clean you up!"

His flower began to squirt out water as Cyborg until it became like a waterfall, throwing him to a truck, which immediately disconnected his external. Cyborg stood up and groaned only to blink when numbers began to take over his sight. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Titans, he's got Cyborg!" Robin growled angrily, trying desperately to control it, as Mumbo drove off with Cyborg. He turned to the team, who stared at the truck with horrified eyes. Raven hissed. "I knew he should have stayed... I told him-"

"We'll find him," Robin interrupted her, trying to hopefully control her angers. "We just need to catch him! Raven, Star, fly over and follow. Beast boy ran along with Robin, who hissed in frustration. He needed to find Cyborg. He had to. Starfire hissed in pure anger as she fired huge starbolts at the car, hitting it directly. Mumbo gasped as Raven took control of the whole truck, making it spin uncontrollably until it crashed into a building. Her anger... she couldn't... they had... Cyborg was going to...

_Let it out. Let me out. Your anger. Release me, and I shall help!_

Raven gasped as she began to land on the ground. She stared at the building, wondering how she managed to endanger lives. At least it was an abandoned building... Raven sighed, biting her lip. What was... that voice? It sounded like her but like... _him._

No! Raven shook her head furiously. He wasn't here... not yet. Her birthday wasn't until-

She didn't even notice a dizzy Mumbo quickly making himself disappear before the crash.

* * *

Cyborg groaned as he woke up, glancing around to see red eyes glowing at him. He blinked, trying to figure out where he was. He even wondered how he was... well, alive after losing the five seconds. He definitely wasn't in the Titans Tower and only himself and Robin really knew how his circuits worked. How did... "You are awake."

The voice was even more monotone than Raven's. Speaking of Raven... where was the team? "Um... yeah," he found himself replying. He turned to see a robot with glowing eyes and black and gray outlining. He raised an eyebrow as the robot stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I am FixIt." He said calmly. "Things come to me broken, and I fix them. You were broken so therefore I fixed you."

"Um... thanks," Cyborg mumbled. "Well, I'll guess I can go now."

"No," FixIt told him. "You are still broken."

"How so?" Cyborg blinked, glancing at his body. "I feel fine."

"You aren't," FixIt shook his head. "You see, you are still broken."

"Okay," Cyborg shrugged, deciding not to doubt the robot that saved his life. "Let me just tell my friends where I'll be."

He didn't notice how when he pressed on his communicator on his arm, FixIt glowed red just as it became static.

* * *

Raven growled as she began to chase Mumbo, silently cursing how he could go through a brick wall. Well, the brick wall opened for him and closed for her but still.

_RELEASE ME!_

Raven gasped as she glanced around, realizing she wasn't in the town anymore. She was in a place that looked like... well, where she usually went while meditating. Frowning, she turned around only to have her eyes go wide. Another version of her, like from the mirror when she thought Robin died, stood before her only had four red eyes like her fathers, and a red cloak. "Release me, Raven. You know you can."

"Who are you?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Anger. I can help you catch him. Just let me go, let me free, and you will be able to get your revenge."

Raven gasped as sudden anger filled her. Rage engulfed her being, making her wonder if she subconsciously released her anger.

Either way, she couldn't help from smiling almost cruelly.

* * *

"Sleep will not be necessary until repairs are complete."

Cyborg growled as he began to struggle. The only things keeping him human... the things that reminded him he wasn't a total freak... FixIt planned to take away from him. After trying to leave a second time, FixIt revealed that he wanted to remove all of his biological parts instead of repairing his mechanical side. Using restraints, he had knocked him out, causing him to dream of him being nothing but a Cyborg. When he woke... well, he found himself strapped down with cords connecting to him. "What if I don't want to change?"

"Such thoughts come from your imperfect side," FixIT tried to reason. "That will be fixed momentarily."

"Not if I can help it," Cyborg whispered darkly.

* * *

Raven hissed, no one noticing her eyes glowing red as she quickly mumbled her usual chant, only grabbing his wand as he stood on the edge of the building and snapping it in half. Mumbo gasped as he turned from a blue man in a magicians uniform to a civilian with a regular outfit. No more blue skin and even the hat disappeared. All the money came flying out of his pockets as Raven grabbed him, growling, her eyes turning back to normal. "Where is Cyborg?"

"I don't know!"

Robin' nearly gasped as the way Raven was holding him and seemingly threatening him. How angry was she? Was she going to lose control over her powers? Robin hoped not.

"Tell me!" Raven hissed.

"If I had him, he would be here. That wand helps me with my spells and everything. If I had done something with him.. he'd be back."

Frowning, Raven threw him to the floor, staring at Robin. "He didn't take Cyborg."

"That much I figured when the money came spilling out," Robin mumbled. "If he's not here than he's still at..."

Everyone's minds clicked. "The junkyard!"

All their thoughts were on the external battery. It must have fallen off...

"Do I still have to go to jail?"

The group turned to Mumbo, who smiled sheepishly. "I guess that's a yes."

* * *

Cyborg smirked as he broke free, dashing towards the door only for it to close on him. Growling, he turned around to see FixIt coming near him. "I don't want to do this man-"

Before he could finish his sentence, FixIt spoke. "All your defensive and offensive abilities have been disabled until the repairs are completed."

Cyborg nearly groaned until something grabbed him, forcing him back onto the table. Before he could though, Cyborg grabbed his black cloak and removed it only to gasp to see... human parts. Well, half machine half human but... still human.

What exactly was FixIt?

* * *

"His battery pack," Robin said out loud as he jumped into the hole that was more than obvious in the trash. Raven wondered how they could possibly miss that. Though, her mind wasn't entirely focused on that. Her heart beat was a bit irregular while her mind was racing with frustrations. Frowning, she flew down next to Robin along with Beast boy and Starfire. "Star, give us some light."

_Because you can only give darkness._

Frowning, she followed behind them, ignoring her inner thoughts, which talked badly about Starfire. Though... she didn't know exactly why. Sure, Star was... well, everything she wasn't but usually her thoughts weren't as direct until Robin said to give them light. It seemed to make her angry. Hell, why wasn't she even focused on finding Cyborg?

Somethings wrong, Raven concluded, knowing it must be with that emotion she may have accidentally let loose.

Her thoughts began to drift until Robin growled. "Teen Titans, go!"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts only to realize she was surrounded by robots. Nodding, she flew up, well as far as she could go up, and tried to see and attack.

* * *

FixIt began to download the memories of Cyborg, who was screaming. Gasping, he fell to the side as all the memories engulfed him. Friends... sunlight... A girl with bright green eyes drinking a yellow substance. A dark haired girl with a cloak smiling slightly at him, making him feel like the best person in the world, like the best big brother, joking around with a green boy and even receiving comfort from a black haired boy about his body and even some ways to improve it.

* * *

Robin blinked as the robots began to just shut down, all coming from one path. "This way!"

They all dashed, following the paths of robots until they entered a room with Cyborg strapped to a table. Raven nearly snarled in pure anger as she looked for the one who did this to him. Quickly, they let him free as Robin whispered softly. "Cyborg, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cyborg mumbled before turning to FixIt, who was mumbling to himself about how beautiful the world was. He turned over towards the team only to have his eyes widen. They were the ones from the memories. Slowly, he walked over to them. Every single one... but only one really stood out. The dark girl.

"You are very important," FixIt whispered to her, making Raven raise an eyebrow. "To him, I mean."

The team's eyes widened as FixIt smiled softly. "You all are. Maybe it is me who needs the repairs."

"And I think I'm the guy that will give them to you," Cyborg smiled softly only to receive a smile from FixIt as well. Beast boy blinked. So, they weren't even facing villains? Thoughts to Thunder and Lightning filled him as he remembered they weren't evil, just ignorant. It was the same with FixIt. Beast boy smiled. Maybe... the world wasn't as cruel as it seemed.

* * *

Raven sat at home, staring at the mirror. All her friends decided to go back to the park except her. She closed her eyes and opened them, finding herself in her mind space only to gasp. Someone else was there.. her anger, the one she let lose, no longer took the form of herself...

But her father.

* * *

Alice: If you thought there was Cyborg x Raven in here, there wasn't.

Emily: It was mostly about Cyborg and Raven's bond and how they're like brother and sister.

Alice: The next chapter will have TONS AND TONS AND TONS OF ROBRAE! I PROMISE YOU!

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	8. Nevermore Part 1

Alice: New chapter! I'm going to update Saturday after this, so yeah.

Emily: Next episode will have a lot of Starfire and Raven bonding!

Alice: Now, here's the episode I'm screaming over!

Emily: Nevermore! I'll try to make it all one chapter, but it might end up being two if it's too long.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Nevermore

Part 1

* * *

Robin had many fears in life. He didn't pretend he was fearless or invincible, but he would like for his fears to be presented, evaluated, and solved quickly. First off, there was the Bruce Wayne problem. Bruce Wayne would visit Jump City soon according to the news because of the Wayne building in Jump. Robin could care less but the person inside of him, Dick Grayson, did indeed care that the father he left would be visiting. With his luck, they would run into each other. The other fear was resolved a while ago but may still be brought up and have to be solved many different ways: the team. First, Cyborg and him fought and Cyborg left, breaking up the team. Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy were clearly upset with him but only Raven spoke this out. Next, Blackfire came to the team, causing many problems like... well, half the problems he didn't understand. Raven became withdrawn, Starfire instantly thought she was being replaced, and Beast boy just thought... well... things a teenage boy would usually think about girls like that. Cyborg was mad at him on Raven's behalf though. When he was "dead" to the team, their house was taken and the team was yelling at each other.

Even Starfire and Beast boy fought because of a prank that Raven had to resolve. So, his last fear was a dysfunctional team. Only recently had the team really stopped fighting. Sure, they had their occasional "I want the remote" spats but nothing came too close to threatening the team. Well, not really at least. Lately, though, after the incident with Mumbo, FixIt, and Cyborg, Raven became very withdrawn and very secretive. Only coming out of her room for tea, food, and missions. Never did she speak, look, or even acknowledge anyone was there. Personally, it scared Robin. Lately she had been coming out of her shell, and she just dove right back in. He also noticed the strange behavior of Beast boy and Cyborg when they discussed Raven alone. He had heard part of the conversation though. "It could be because of-"

"We can't talk about that," Cyborg hissed, glancing around though Robin stuck to the shadows.

"Why not? He is causing Raven to-"

"Beast boy," Cyborg warned. "We both know she doesn't want us talking about _that_. If she wants to be alone, she can be. Maybe she's stressed and all of her emotions are going haywire because of... well, your reasoning. I wouldn't blame her if she was just trying to calm herself down before any of that. Right now, we just can't bother her. We don't want her snapping at us... or worse... Robin and Starfire."

"Why would Raven snap at us?"

Robin nearly cursed under his breath. Of course, right at the moment he could figure out what was wrong, Starfire walked in, blinking with her big, green eyes. Though he knew it wasn't her fault and he shouldn't be so hard on her. About to step out of the shadows and join the group, the alarm went off, making the team's eyes go wide. Robin raced to the computer as he quickly typed in the password, receiving the information on a new villain that used light for his evil and his powers. He turned to the team, which just came in through the door, including Raven. Robin nodded at them as they quickly ran out. Raven, however, stared at the computer darkly before floating out.

Unknown to the other team, her anger was still uncontrollable, so she hoped the fight would end quickly.

* * *

Doctor Light was his name, as he continually shouted it time and time again. He threw beams of light, blinding and throwing the team around. Growling, Robin tried to dash towards him only for him to make a cheesy pun about the speed of light as he blasted him, causing him to be thrown back. Starfire growled as she flew towards him only for him to throw a gadget that trapped her in a strange cage of light. She clearly saw through as Robin slowly stood up and Beast boy was blinded as a wolf. Cyborg growled as he grabbed part of a car and started swinging it towards him only for him to throw Cyborg back with another beam of light. Starfire glanced over, finding Raven as she began to chant, only to have Doctor Light blast her. She gasped. "Raven!"

Robin quickly stood up, a bit dizzy from hitting his head but otherwise alright. He glanced over at Beast boy, who was holding his head and moaning, his eyes huge. Robin quickly ran towards him, knowing Raven could take care of herself. Beast boy leaned on Robin, gasping as his eyes finally went to their normal size, the bright lights dying down and becoming the dark of night once more. Cyborg walked over to them, nodding as they ran towards Starfire, freeing her from the gadget. They turned to fight again only to see Raven on the ground, clutching her head. Cyborg and Beast boy shouted her name, but they only heard her say one thing as Doctor Light moved closer and closer. "Stay... away..."

"What's the matter?" Doctor Light smirked. "Afraid of the light?"

Raven screamed.

* * *

"Where am I?" Raven mumbled, glancing around. Once again, she was in her mirror world, like before. Rocks were floating in a vast world of nothing but darkness. She frowned, glancing around as she sighed. Why was she here again? Did she look in the mirror? Maybe she should meet up with the boy again to discuss the mirror. Of course, she didn't tell her teammates about her calling him lately about her anger being released. He simply said to defeat it while in her world. How though... she couldn't beat him. No one could. She glanced over and frowned. He was there again, screaming as his eyes glowed out. What was going on? He just stood there, smiling as he screamed in pleasure. "What's the matter?" Raven found herself saying in a voice that was a mix between her father's and her own. "Afraid of the dark?"

The memories flashed back to her quickly. She was fighting a man who used light as his weapon. Before she could chant using her darkness, he hit her with light, making her go flying back. She glanced over to see the team going towards Starfire, destroying the gadget instead of going to fight Doctor Light. She frowned just as Doctor Light blasted her again before smirking. She remembered anger, frustration, fury...

Jealousy.

Of Starfire and of Doctor Light. The team went to free her instead of attack and help her. And Doctor Light used, well, light and emotion for his powers, much like Starfire. Frowning, she began to think more and more about it until she heard a voice.

"RAVEN!"

It was Robin's voice...

* * *

Robin gasped as suddenly, Raven screamed with fury. She grew about as tall as the buildings behind her. Her cloak was swirling up and down like an ocean with darkness seeping through. Her eyes glowed red as small fangs came out as she growled. The darkness wrapped around Doctor Light, pulling him towards her and her cloak. "I surrender... I surrender!" Robin smiled, silently thanking Raven for making him surrender so quickly... only to frown shortly after. Though he continued shouting he surrendered, Raven did not release him. Instead, a large smirk came across her pale features.

"What's the matter?" her voice was deeper and more... well, pleased with herself. It showed so much emotion that Raven usually never had. "Afraid of the dark?"

All the team's eyes went wide as the screaming Doctor Light went under her cloak, disappearing completely. Was... was Raven going to kill him? Quickly, Robin dashed towards her, his hand reaching out. "RAVEN!"

Gasping, her fangs disappeared along with her red eyes. She slowly began to shrink down, her cloak releasing Doctor Light, whose dark black costume was now a pale gray. His face was like chalk as his mouth was open. His whole body was trembling. Robin could only stare in shock, along with Starfire, as Beast boy and Cyborg raced towards Raven instead of the villain. The three did not speak. Only looked at each other before Beast boy and Cyborg nodded a bit, understanding. Robin dashed to Doctor Light, who was gasping for breath. "It was so... so... dark... make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued to cry, hid arms hugging himself. Robin's eyes softened. He recognized this type of torture from his days at Gotham. Frowning, he picked up the man. "It will be alright. It will be okay. It's gone now. It's all gone."

"Friend Raven," Starfire whispered, "what happened?"

Her eyes flashed red again as she snarled at Starfire, who gasped and latched onto Robin's arm, who stared at her with his mouth slightly dropped. Raven's eyes immediately went back to normal as she frowned, staring at the scared Starfire and the disbelieving Robin. Frowning, she quickly turned away, going into the darkness of an alley and disappearing quickly. Starfire and Robin glanced over at Cyborg and Beast boy, who both stared after her with sad, pitiful eyes that almost seemed understanding. He frowned.

What did those two know?

* * *

Raven dashed to her room, gasping as she collapsed onto the floor. Those eyes... Robin's eyes staring at her with... like... like she was going to kill someone. He appeared shocked she would do such a thing and even a bit fearful of what she would have done if he hadn't stopped her. Herr eyes went wide. What would she have done if he didn't stop her? She gripped her head, staring at the floor as she glanced over. Anyone who was dragged too far... anyone... they've all killed themselves. She didn't think Doctor Light went that far. In fact, maybe he would only be scarred for... a couple months or something. The body could recover... the mind though... She wasn't so sure. Like Starfire's fearful eyes. Could Starfire and Robin recover from seeing her like that? What about Cyborg and Beast boy? Yet, she knew that wouldn't be the problem. They, in a way, understood her. Ever since Beast boy figured out her... she didn't know what to call it, on Robin, he became more understanding and even cut down on most of the jokes. Cyborg had always been like a big brother to her though, so she knew he would recover quickly. Heck, they all would given a certain amount of time.

But would she?

Those were the questions that plagued her mind before she fell asleep on the floor, anger flowing through her veins. No, not anger. _Him._

* * *

Robin hadn't tried to talk to Raven at all that day. In fact, she didn't leave her room until the next morning, when Beast boy was making breakfast. Cyborg was hungry as he set down the plate of eggs. Cyborg quickly devoured the food until he spit it out, claiming that it was, indeed, not real eggs. Taking a gulp of milk, he also spit that out, claiming it wasn't real milk either. "Dude," Beast boy defended himself, "I've been all those animals! I'm not going to eat them!" Soon, the two began to argue as Starfire giggled and Robin smiled slightly. It was good that last nights events hadn't effected them. Raven walked in the room, getting some tea. Immediately, Robin noticed, Cyborg and Beast boy stopped arguing and glanced at each other, nodding silently to themselves. Robin frowned before Starfire flew towards Raven, smiling.

"Raven, you are awake! Beast boy has made us plenty of eggs and milk. Surely you would want to-"

"No. Herbal tea is good enough," Raven mumbled as she grabbed her tea, taking a sip to soothe her nerves, which were still a bit shaken.

"But... why not? We should celebrate that Doctor Light is in mental care after-"

"I SAID NO!" Raven shouted just as the "eggs" went flying out of Starfire's plate, the plate smashing. Starfire gasped as Raven stormed out of the room with her tea, Robin quickly running up to Starfire. Robin frowned as tears came to Starfire's eyes while Beast boy and Cyborg stared after Raven with sad expressions. Cyborg slowly walked up to Starfire.

"Maybe you should apologize."

"Yeah, Star," Beast boy mumbled. "Raven isn't exactly proud of what happened last night. She probably doesn't want it to be mentioned or anything."

"But... why?" Starfire whispered. "Why do it in the first place? After all, didn't she chose to-"

"She definitely didn't," Cyborg interrupted her.

Beast boy nodded as well. "Her emotions haven't exactly been the best lately, which is why she's never around. She's usually talking to Evan, the guy she met at that one party we went to."

"How would you know she's been going with this guy?" Robin frowned. So, Evan was his name? No matter what, he still did not like him. He didn't understand why though...

"Why else would she not be in the tower?" Cyborg blinked at them. "You guys did notice when she would leave and come back, right?"

Robin and Starfire suddenly appeared guilty. So... she wasn't in her room? Robin nearly cursed at himself. How could he not realize... how could he... Frowning in frustration, he sighed as he leaned back, glancing at the confused Starfire. "Maybe we should both apologize. I mean, we haven't been trying to reach out to her or anything."

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "Let's give Raven our apologies."

* * *

Raven immediately walked out of the room with her tea, storming out into the halls. She glanced over and saw the phone, sighing. She grabbed the phone and dialed his number, anxiously waiting for him to pick up. When he didn't, she decided to just leave him a voice mail. After all, she couldn't expect him to just answer every single call. She frowned, deciding to go and train to release her anger. Nodding to herself, she walked over to the training room, just missing Robin and Starfire, who walked down the opposite hallway to go to Raven's room, where they assumed she would be, and apologize.

Robin nodded at Starfire, knocking on the door softly. Starfire shook her head at him. "She will not hear you." As forcefully as she could, she pounded her fist on her door only for it to fall back and hit the ground, making both of them freeze. Starfire gulped, turning to Robin, who nodded at her as they both entered. Starfire, however, hissed slightly. "This is Raven's room! We should not be in Raven's room!"

"We need to find her though," Robin argued, glancing around the dark room for a moment before glancing over to find a desk. Blinking, he saw a mirror as he picked it up, wondering where he had seen it before. It looked familiar but...

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Both of them turned around to see Beast boy standing there, glaring at the two of them. Walking in, he grabbed the mirror from Robin's hands, still glaring. Robin frowned. "We're trying to find Raven."

"It looks like you're just going through her stuff!" Robin opened his mouth to defend himself as Starfire squeaked. He glanced back to see Starfire slowly backing up towards the door. He followed her gaze to a statue of a frowning face. He smiled softly at Star, who continued to stare in fear. Beast boy noticed and growled. Of course, Robin would be comforting and flirting with Star in Raven's room! He grabbed the mirror nearly putting down the mirror. Robin glanced at it though only to gasp as suddenly a dark hand reached out of it, grabbing him as he tired to shout for help. Starfire noticed, quickly tearing her gaze away from the statue as Beast boy and Robin were quickly pulled into the mirror. Before she could grab them though, they were gone. Her face was pale as she stared at the mirror before letting out a scream and running out of the room only for the hand to grab her as well, pulling her into the mirror.

* * *

Robin groaned as he glanced around. He definitely was not in the Titans Tower. He frowned as he stared under himself to see Beast boy sitting there beneath him, also groaning. He took in his surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a rock floating in darkness. The only source of light was red stars in the background. He could see everything in front of him and around him. He didn't know exactly where they were but decided that it must have been some place connected to Raven. Well, Robin nearly slapped himself, anyone could figure that part out. Still though... where exactly were they? His thoughts were interrupted by a girly scream as Starfire was plunged into the ground on top of Beast boy, who gasped. Star stood up, smiling apologetically at him. They all stared at each other, each wondering silently if the other was alright. Beast boy was the first to break the silence. "See? This is what you get for snooping around Raven's room." He sounded angry.

Robin frowned. "Look, let's just figure out how to get out of here, alright? We have no where to walk, but maybe if you two can fly-"

"Um... Robin?" Starfire whispered, pointing to towards the end of the rock. Robin glanced over only to have his mouth drop. Rocks suddenly bunched together, forming a pathway connected to the rock they were standing on. Beast boy, for once, had a serious expression on his face. He didn't know where they were, but he had the feeling this was why Raven was so upset lately. And that they had to get out... soon. Robin nodded at Starfire as he began to follow the path, Beast boy and Starfire slowly following behind him. Behind them, a crow with four red eyes watched their every move.

* * *

"Raven?" Cyborg walked in to see Raven breathing calmly as she was levitating, controlling and easing her powers. She slowly cracked open one eye in question at Cyborg who frowned. "Are you... okay? Star and Robin were looking for you to apologize. Is there... anything you want to talk about?"

Raven slowly shook her head, closing her eye. Cyborg nodded and walked over to her, sitting down as Raven continued to meditate, whispering her usual chant. Cyborg closed his eyes and leaned back. He might as well stay with Raven just in case. His eyes snapped open though. Where was Beast boy? He shrugged, closing his eyes once again. Probably with Starfire and Robin. But... where were they?

If only he knew they were wondering the same thing.

* * *

Alice: So yeah. I figured this would be a good place to stop.

Emily: I'll get started on Nevermore part 2 when I can.

Alice: Thanks for reading! And I will also add some emotions to the mirror. For example, just to give you a little preview:

Emily: Jealousy will be in the mirror as well.

Alice: Hope you liked it!


	9. Nevermore Part 2

Alice: What? I'm updating so early? How could I be?

Emily: Well, we were kinda bored and we felt that the last chapter wasn't as good as the rest of the story.

Alice: So, we decided to update early as an apology for a half assed chapter. This one will be big. Trust me. Anyways, here's the other part of Nevermore!

Emily: Thanks for reading!

* * *

Nevermore

Part 2

* * *

Starfire hated this place already. Well, not hate. She was just terrified. Why would Raven dare have a place like this in a mirror? Though she did feel guilty for walking into her room, she decided that she might as well just follow Robin and Beast boy. Beast boy, for once, didn't speak a word and just continued to have a strange serious expression. Starfire was no idiot. Beast boy and Cyborg knew something about Raven that she and Robin did not. Why would they keep something from them though? Starfire sighed. Raven and Starfire were the only girls on the team, and Starfire desperately wanted to have girl time with her like she once had with her sister when her sister wasn't... well... Sighing once again, she glanced at Robin, whose face was also serious. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks as she glanced away. Somehow, after coming to this planet, she had managed to fall for the team leader. She just hoped she wasn't obvious with her feelings...

"Turn back," a genderless voice whispered, a bit high pitched though. Starfire gasped, the voice snapping her out of her thoughts as she stared at baby grows with big, wide red eyes almost like her green ones. The three glanced at each other. Robin frowned at them as Beast boy scowled. He was BEAST boy and yet he couldn't tell if the crows were dangerous or not... _Best stay away from them then,_ both Beast boy and Robin thought. Only, Starfire didn't get that. She gasped as she squealed in delight at the cute crows, running towards them as they continued to chant for them to turn back. Beast boy and Robin immediately paled as she giggled.

"How cute, may you tell us the way out?" Starfire giggled. The crows continued to chant as Starfire squealed once again. Robin bit his lip.

"Um... Star," Robin reached out to her. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

Just then, the crows opened their beaks to reveal pointed teeth. Their eyes narrowed into little red slits as they began to scream loudly. Starfire gasped in fear as she flew up, trying to avoid them as they followed her in the air. Robin narrowed his eyes as he quickly sent a bird-a-rang at them, only for them to completely dodge it. Beast boy turned into a bird as well, flying up to attack them only for them to snarl, making him immediately back off. Starfire reached the ground and began firing starbolts in random directions as she shut her eyes. One dared to go below her. Before Beast boy and Robin could shout no, she blasted the ground, causing them to fall. Starfire gasped as she quickly grabbed Robin and Beast boy turned into a bird. They began to fly up until something strange happened. "Hi guys!" They glanced over to see Raven... with a bright smile and in pink robes. She was standing on the opposite side of the rock where they were, making her upside down... wait a minute... "What's up?"

"I don't know..." Beast boy turned back into a human, falling onto the ground along with Starfire and Robin. Groaning, they all stood up as they took in Raven, who giggled. Blinking, they all glanced at each other just as Starfire walked over to Raven.

"Um... friend Raven?"

"Yeah," Raven giggled.

"What... where..." she blinked again. "Why are you wearing pink?"

"Um... because it's my favorite color?" Raven smiled brightly before pushing Starfire aside and wrapping her arms around Robin, giggling. Beast boy's breath hitched as wondered when Raven got so... well, bold for her feelings. Robin just raised an eyebrow, slowly putting one arm on her back, slightly returning the hug. His face was slightly red, which was not missed by Starfire and Beast boy. Starfire gasped and quickly pulled Raven towards her, smiling brightly as she grasped onto her arm.

"S-so, friend Raven, you seem in a good mood," Starfire forced a smile while Beast boy rolled his eyes. Raven caught that and burst out laughing walking up to Beast boy with a bright grin.

"Geez, Beast boy," she giggled. "You're so obvious! I'm glad I told you though!"

Beast boy blinked as he nodded slowly, knowing she was talking about her crush on Robin. "I'm glad you told me too."

Raven smiled softly and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Robin frowned as something burned through him. For some reason, he flashed back to when Beast boy said Raven and him had a thing... and what did Raven tell Beast boy? What secrets were they hiding? Suddenly, in an act of impulse, he grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her off of Beast boy, slightly glaring at Beast boy. Raven tilted her head to the side as she just continued to giggle. Starfire once again stared in confusion. "Um... Friend Raven, what did you tell Beast boy?"

"Oh," Raven smirked slightly. "I can't tell you that! Nope! Never, never, never, never!" She burst out into fits of giggles as Starfire felt slightly insulted.

"What about me?" Robin raised the arm that was holding her, tilting his head to the side.

Raven smiled again. "Nope!" She burst into a sing-song voice. "Can't tell... never can..."

"Anyways," Beast boy quickly tried to change the subject, "how do we get out of here? We have to go back to Titans Tower and... well... go home. These two still need to apologize to you... when you're in the right state of mind." Raven giggled at that. Beast boy blinked. "You giggled at something I said?"

"Course, BB," she chuckled. "I've always thought you were funny!"

Robin once again found himself annoyed as Beast boy's eyes went wide, a slight blush on his face. Starfire, however, quickly asked the question once again. "How do we get out of here?"

"The forbidden door," Raven answered, pointing to a door all the way down the path of rocks. She grinned once again. "But you don't want to go there."

"Um... yeah, we do," Beast boy nodded eagerly only for Robin to raise an eyebrow. Why would Raven not want them to go there? She seemed cheerful and bubbly yet she still held a seriousness to her tone when she claimed that they didn't want to go there. He opened his mouth to ask why only for Raven to giggle again, looking him straight in the eye and saying that they couldn't complain she didn't tell them not to. Robin slowly nodded as he noticed some sort of ring around the pathway. He glanced at Beast boy, who was still staring at Raven as though she had three heads. Robin sighed, knowing he should try and figure out where he was but some part of him would rather wonder what made Raven act like this. In fact, he would much rather have the old Raven back.

* * *

Cyborg blinked when Raven burst out into fits of giggles. She quickly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she stared at Cyborg, who blinked rapidly, wondering if he really saw that. She was meditating until she just suddenly... well... did that. Something strange was going on. Raven slowly stood up, her eyes wide. That giggle almost sounded like her cheerful side from the mirror. But... the only way that would happen is if someone engaged in a conversation with her "pink" self. She turned to Cyborg, a serious expression on her face which was the opposite from when she was giggling. "Where are Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy?"

"They went looking for you," Cyborg stated. "At least, I think they did. Haven't seen them since they wandered off to apologize for this morning."

Raven slightly opened her mouth in shock. Did that mean...?

* * *

Robin blinked. They walked through the ring made of stone only to be in a stranger place. The sky was blue without a single cloud while the trees had pink leaves. Animals were happily roaming around while strawberries floated in the air. Robin gaped at the sight. How did they get from there... to here? What? Starfire, though confused, gasped as her eyes turned to hearts. "Adorable, is it not?" She squealed making Beast boy and Robin bite their lips anxiously. The last time she thought something was cute it turned out deadly. Was this place a danger to them then?

"I know, right?" Raven giggled before running off, pretending to be some sort of plane only to disappear in the rings. They all glanced at each other, wondering what the heck was up with that. As they began walking, Robin soon found himself lost in thought. Raven never wore pink nor did she ever express her happiness so fondly. If she expressed too much emotion, her powers would go off. Yet, she was being all showy, smiley, and exactly like Starfire. Not that there was anything wrong with Starfire but no one could handle two of her. So, why was she so happy? He was lost in his thoughts before he walked into the ring again with Beast boy and Starfire only to blink when they were in the same place as before.

"I have found friend Raven!" Starfire cheered. Beast boy and Robin turned towards Starfire's gaze as she dashed towards a Raven in an extremely dark green coat. Robin and Beast boy's mouths just dropped as Starfire walked up to hug the girl only for her to step back, glaring at her. So was Raven back to normal now? Apparently not as she walked over to Robin and Beast boy, tears in her angered eyes. Starfire stared at her questionably, walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong? Not moments ago were you cheerful and delightful! Why are you suddenly sad?"

"Why do you get everything?" Raven shouted, causing them to flinch. Now Robin was confused. She was angry but... nothing happened. The world around them was destruction free. He frowned. Her mood swings, no powers, the mirror, and the change of the atmosphere of the room must have meant something. Something important. "I mean, you get to feel, express, and you get _him_ too! Can't I have what I want for once? Can't I be normal? Can't I have feelings?" She turned to Beast boy and clung to his chest making Beast boy blink as he slowly patted her head, which had the hood on. Robin blinked as Starfire stared in complete shock.

"Raven, why did you yell at her?"

"Of course he's taking her side," Raven mumbled into Beast boy's chest. Robin frowned once again.

"I'm not taking sides. I just want to know why you exploded at her."

"Because," Raven mumbled, slightly blushing as she met Robin's eyes. Robin crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "Because she gets everything. I mean, she has the looks, the emotions, and even yo-"

"Okay!" Beast boy quickly shouted, interrupting her confession. Raven stared at Beast boy with confusion as Robin stared at Raven. Raven was jealous of Starfire? She honestly thought that Starfire had it all? Well, at first glance it would seem so but Blackfire didn't exactly make Starfire's life easier. Then again, that was just simple sibling rivalry. She didn't have everything... otherwise she'd be a princess or something. Instead though Raven shakily removed herself from Beast boy and walked up to Robin, tears still in her eyes. Robin flinched at the expression that held some sort of emotion but he was unable to tell which. Slowly she grasped his hand, wiping her tears with the other.

"Don't leave," she whispered. "Please... not for her."

That's what this was about? Robin's eyes widened as he suddenly gripped Raven's hand. Raven thought that Robin would leave her and ignore her for Starfire's friendship. Robin had no clue that she valued their friendship so much. Then again, he didn't realize that was the same with Cyborg and Beast boy. He never realized she was jealous of Starfire or that she was insecure. He just thought she was, well...

_Emotionless?_ a voice whispered in his head. He shook his head at the thought. He never thought she was emotionless. He just didn't realize she felt so much emotion. But, why was she saying all this now? Just because they went in the mirror? What caused the sudden mood change? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"We're in her head," Robin whispered just as Raven slowly released his hand, smiling softly and walking off. Slowly, Robin followed her, his heart pounding from his realization. This isn't her home... this was her head. These Raven's were her emotions in full bloom. Beast boy and Starfire, who didn't hear him, just followed only to blink as walls began to surround them. Glancing around, Starfire gasped as they made many pathways and halls. She glanced over at Beast boy, who turned into a bird to fly out only to be stung as soon as he hit the top. He hit the ground hard as he groaned only to blink when he saw gray. He glanced up to see a gray Raven, who was biting her thumb nail, staring at them with fear. Beast boy slowly stood up, blinking.

"Why the robe change again?" Starfire asked carefully, afraid she would explode once again.

"Do you not like it?" Raven whispered shyly. This was her shy, insecure side, Robin noted as Beast boy asked if they could go out of the maze. Raven simply said she would but they wouldn't like her anymore. Robin frowned, wondering what she could mean by that but continued to follow her anyway.

* * *

Cyborg had never seen Raven run so fast. Cyborg tried keeping up with her only to see her door had been knocked over. Raven's expression went livid as she dashed inside, grabbing the mirror. She slowly dropped it, her hand shaking. Cyborg could hear a tiny, defeated whisper. "No..."

* * *

"And remember that time I called you stupid? I'm sorry about that," Raven continued. Robin nearly groaned as Beast boy claimed he forgave her. The whole time Raven had been apologizing to Beast boy about all the times she insulted him. She even apologized to Starfire about, well, he didn't exactly know why. She had told Starfire that she was sorry she was trying to steal something from her. When Starfire asked what, Raven just teared up again. Slowly, she turned to Robin, frowning. "I'm sorry for fighting with you before you almost died. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't care when I did. I'm really, really sorry that I lo-"

"The end of the maze!" Starfire interrupted for once, grinning brightly as they walked out. Raven sighed in defeat and followed Starfire out as Beast boy and Robin trailed behind her. Robin wondered what she was about to say before Starfire interrupted though. What was she sorry for at the last one? Sure, he forgave her already for those things. Heck, he didn't even have a grudge against her for that. Yet, she was sorry for it. Just as he was about to question it further, two statues, one frowning and one smiling, suddenly slammed against each other. Each face had four red eyes. One face was on one side while the other was on the opposite end. Two sets of arms were there as one pair held swords. Their mouths dropped.

"I told you that you wouldn't like me anymore," Raven whispered before vanishing. Robin quickly took his battle stance, prepared to fight only to blink when another green Raven, though a lighter green than before, came over and kicked it. After a very short battle where Raven just ran her fingers down it's center, destroying it, Raven turned to them with bright grins.

"High fives, come on!" she screamed.

"Huh?" Both Beast boy and Starfire stared as Robin sighed, walking past them and to Raven, who grinned even brighter.

"What did you think of that, Robin? It was cool, right? We should totally kick butt together some other time!" Raven held up her arms with a giant smile as Robin continued to stare at her.

"Happiness," Robin began causing everyone, including Raven, to stare at him confused. "Jealousy. Insecurity. Brave. All different sides to Raven's emotions. I need to ask you, where is the real Raven?"

"What?" Starfire whispered as Robin turned to them.

"We aren't in Raven's home. We're in her head."

"And I want you out." The team blinked as Raven suddenly landed on the ground, the green Raven disappearing. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at them all. "Evan gave me this mirror for meditation use and controlling my emotions. It's a portal into my mind NOT A TOY!" She hissed out the last part, trying to hide her anger only to frown when the crows screeched, flying off quickly. Raven frowned, staring at them. "You have to get out of here. Now. Before you get hurt."

"But, friend Raven, why would we be hurt?" Starfire tilted her head to the side.

Raven frowned, glancing to the ground. "After Cyborg was thought to be dead, I accidentally let something loose. Something dangerous."

"And what is that?" Robin asked softly.

Raven's eyes showed many conflicted emotions on whether or not to tell. She sighed. "Look, just get out of here, okay?"

"No."

The team turned to Robin, who stared at her calmly. "What?" Raven frowned.

"You've been upset, I know it. If you let something loose, let us help put it back. We don't want to see you dealing with everything alone. We care about you, Raven, so let us in," Robin whispered. Raven's eyes were wide as Beast boy nodded in agreement.

"He's right," Beast boy whispered. "We need to help you."

"We would never abandon a friend," Starfire grinned only to blink when a rustling noise made it's way into her ears. She turned to see a giant, red monster there. Her eyes widened. Why did he look so familiar? Like a story told from her childhood? Whatever it was, Starfire felt immense fear. They had to get out!

"Let's just say I had a little issue with my anger," Raven narrowed her eyes, refusing to call that thing her father. Though it was. The four eyed, demon like thing began to shout that hatred shall rule. His four red eyes began to light up as they blasted Raven, who jumped up and quickly began running along with the rest of her friends. Quickly, she turned around, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black force field surrounded them as Raven hissed. The demon began firing at the wall, and Raven knew she couldn't hold it for long. She glanced over at her friends and hissed. "You guys have to go! If I lose, you'll be trapped in here forever!"

"No," Robin shouted over the noise of the monster. Raven hissed as she quickly released the force field with one hand and used her energy to make them fly back quickly just short of the forbidden gate. The team's eyes went wide as it blasted Raven, growling as it picked her up. Raven's eyes were barely open as she stared at her father and glanced over though she couldn't see if they made it out or not. Until a starbolt hit him. The demon was shocked as it dropped Raven, causing Robin to jump up and catch her. Raven slowly opened her eyes as she frowned.

"You stayed? But I thought-"

"Your important to me," Robin smiled softly. Beast boy nearly awwed at the situation but continued to assist Starfire in the battle as they fought the monster. Raven frowned as she quickly made another force field between her father and her friends. Her friends flew towards her as Raven sighed in defeat.

"We can't win," Raven whispered. "None of us are strong enough."

"What about those other Ravens?" Beast boy brought up. "That one kicked butt!"

"My brave side?" Raven raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Listen they are strong but even with their help-"

"Not with their help," Robin whispered, staring at her. "They are all different parts of you. Just bring them together for the whole you, right? That should work."

"I-I don't know," Raven frowned.

"It's worth a shot," Beast boy grinned.

"You can do it, Friend Raven!" Starfire grinned. "We'll distract him."

Raven nodded just as she dropped the force field, closing her eyes as her friends flew, or in Robin's case ran, to the demon, all trying their best to fight. Her mind out stretched as all of her emotions surrounded her. She liked being in the mirror because she could show emotion without destroying anything. Right now, though, she knew she had to focus everything on beating her anger. Slowly, she rose along with all of her emotions as they circled around her, hitting her at full blast. Raven gasped as her eyes shot open, slowly landing herself on the ground.

* * *

Robin hissed as he tried to escape the many crows surrounding himself and Starfire. The crows, which the monster threw at them, wouldn't leave as Beast boy tried to get close to the monster, howling at him. Just then, the crows stopped as Beast boy returned to their side, his eyes wide. Robin and Starfire followed his gaze and saw Raven, her blue robes white instead. They stared with amazement as she growled, hissing that the monster would go back where he belonged. The monster just laughed as it summoned his red blast, throwing all of his might at White Raven, who threw her powers as well, without her chant. For a minute, they looked properly matched until Raven's powers began to burn through as it slowly engulfed the monster, who screamed as it slowly turned into Raven only in a red robe and with four red eyes, hissing.

The red Raven slowly disappeared, the mist slowly going into Raven as she gasped, turning her robes blue once again. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she collapsed. Robin quickly caught her, smiling softly at her. Raven slightly smiled back. "Thank you, friends."

"So, we really are friends?" Robin had his trademark smirk.

Raven nodded softly.

"And you really think I'm funny?" Beast boy grinned hopefully.

She immediately frowned. "Don't push it."

* * *

Cyborg glanced around Raven's room. She just held a mirror and suddenly disappeared. Frowning, he continued to wait until the mirror flashed, making him gasp as Beast boy, Starfire, Raven, and Robin all popped out, Robin slightly holding Raven. Cyborg blinked in confusion. "Where have you guys been?"

"Just... getting to know each other," Robin smiled at Raven, who nodded back. Starfire squealed as she quickly rushed out of the room, grinning as she presented the idea of breakfast for dinner. The rest of the team agreed and quickly followed her, except for Robin, who tightened his grip on Raven, signaling for her to stay. She nodded as she waited until they left as Robin stared at her in concern. "You're jealous of Starfire?"

Raven's eyes widened. "Just how much did you find out in that mirror?" Did he know that she-

"Not much," Robin confessed. "Only that you find Beast boy funny, you're jealous of Starfire, and you like kicking butt with other people."

Raven blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh."

"Why are you jealous of Starfire? And... in the mirror, you said Beast boy knew something about you we didn't. Do you mind me asking what that was?"

Raven nodded slowly. "Starfire is just everything I want to be. And that's why I'm jealous of her."

"Well," Robin smiled softly. "I like you the way you are. You're a perfect Raven, so you don't have to be jealous of Star, okay?"

Raven blushed. "Beast boy... he figured out something. I didn't really tell him but I never denied it. He just... figured it out. I must have been obvious but..."

"But?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I," Raven began. _Come on, Rae, just spit it out. Tell him. Just... just do it. _"I... am really glad we're friends."

Robin smiled brightly. "I am too. If you ever have a problem like that again, just come to me. I'll listen. Remember, Raven, you're not alone. Not while I'm here. Or when the team is here."

Raven nodded as Robin smiled, letting go of her as he walked away, Raven following behind to see the gang fighting over tofu or eggs. Raven smiled softly. Maybe... maybe things would start to look up.

* * *

Alice: Okay, next episode is Switched.

Emily: I'm really excited for that one too!

Alice: Anyways, thanks for reading!


	10. Switched Part 1

Alice: Hey! New chapter! And this time, it'll have Starfire and Raven bonding.

Emily: Oh, and you're going to hate me at the end.

Alice: Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Switched

Part 1

* * *

Raven quietly whispered her chant, taking in the quiet, calmness of the room as she relaxed. The world around her was not the mirror, as she never went back after the little adventures of her friends, because she knew the dangers of the mirror. To prevent her anger from slipping again, she continued to meditate to calm her emotions and keep them at bay. Breathing in and out, she focused on the center of her forehead. Breathing in. And out. And in. And out. And in-

"Raven!" a happy voice chippered. Suddenly, the world around her ripped apart as she was forced back into reality. She frowned. Maybe she should have been meditating in her room. Starfire giggled as she smiled, showing all her of white teeth. "Where is Robin?"

Raven flinched a bit before sighing, trying to stay in control of her battling thoughts and emotions. "I have not seen him."

"Oh," Starfire pouted before gasping in delight. "He is probably with Cyborg! Tell me, have you seen Cyborg?"

"No," Raven gritted her teeth.

"Perhaps Cyborg is with friend Beast boy as well. Have you seen Bea-"

"Starfire," Raven told her harshly. "My eyes are closed. I have not seen anyone."

Starfire's eyes widened as she realized that. She nodded and began to walk away just as the front door opened and the three boy shouting just as they walked in, causing Raven to hiss as she fell to the ground, and not expecting the sudden noise. She turned around to see Robin smirking at her, since he saw the fall. She just glared back at him only for him to smile even more. Rolling her eyes, she glanced at Cyborg, who was holding a giant package with a bright grin. "Mail!"

"Robin!" Starfire cheered. "You have returned. It was… quiet while you were gone."

"Not that quiet," Raven mumbled under her breath only to smile slightly. After the whole incident, Robin had begun talking to her more often and even passing by to ask if she was okay which was better than before when he only spoke to Starfire. Slowly walking over, Cyborg ripped the top of the box off, peering inside along with Beast boy and Starfire. Robin glanced over at Raven, a small smirk. Raven didn't return it but did ask, "Is it fan mail?"

"Probably," Robin shrugged. "But I'm a bit concerned because there is no address on the front. Beast boy told me to calm down though because I'm too tense, so I'll let it slip this once… if nothing bad happens, that is."

"When does anything good happen," Raven murmured making Robin laugh.

"Tons of times," Robin grinned. "I guess I'll just be the one to show you then."

Raven slightly smiled back, about to respond when Starfire shouted joyfully, her grip around a small puppet of… her? Raven blinked and walked over, grabbing a puppet that looked like her. She frowned at the eyes though. Why did Starfire get the wide, cute eyes while she got some sort of scowling look? Then again… she did scowl an awfully lot. Raven sighed as Robin walked up to the box, pulling out his own puppet, shocked that they even put in some of the gadgets on his utility belt. Where did this person get the details? Only Batman and him realley knew that much about the belt.

Robin flinched, wondering how he could think the name so casualley. Shaking his head, he turned to see Beast boy's puppet hitting his puppet. Robin smiled softly and was about to tell Beast boy to stop being so immature when what he was told earlier hit him. He was too serious… maybe he needed to have fun every once and a while. Nodding to himself, he began hitting back with his puppet, much to the shock of… well, everyone. Beast boy didn't question it as Cyborg joined the fight, knowing Robin being laid back rarely happened.

"We're playing... with puppets," Raven said in a monotone, yet disbelieving, voice. Starfire giggled and walked up to Raven, twirling just a bit.

"Oh Raven! Shall my tiny puppet do battle with your tiny puppet?" Starfire smiled brightly, slightly squealing.

"Knock yourself out," Raven tossed the puppet to her and began walking away, leaving a frowning Starfire. The boys behind her slowly stopped playing and waited until Raven left the room to stare at Starfire, who was staring at the door sadly.

"Why does she not wish to do the hanging out with me?" Starfire turned to them, frowning. Though she looked directly at Robin, believing he had all the answers which was a quality that Robin did not like about her. He didn't have all the answers, but he replied anyway.

"Raven isn't used to hanging around girls," Robin answered nonchalantly.

Starfire titled her head to the side. "And that means…?"

"Well, she's used to having serious discussions with Cyborg and I," Robin noted. "And she usualley doesn't tolerate Beast boy's jokes or anything. Maybe it's just because you're so bubbly and happy while she's just… not."

"In the mirror," Starfire whispered, her eyes going wide. "She said I had everything."

"She did?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. No one talked about what happened in that mirror, so he had no clue. Yet, it seemed strange Raven would come out and say that to Starfire. What made her say that?

"Well, her jealousy did," Robin corrected. "We were in her mind and each of her emotions took on a form of her only with a different color cloak. She was jealous of Starfire for some reason."

"And she found my jokes funny," Beast boy smiled brightly, completely proud. Robin felt a twinge of annoyance, but he brushed it off as soon as it came. Cyborg sighed, deciding he might as well explain it.

"Well, Star, what are your powers based off of? Like, how do you fly and use starbolts?" Cyborg asked, though he already knew the answer. Beast boy had asked the first day they lived in the tower and she replied with her answer.

"My emotions," Starfire nodded.

"And Raven's powers are strictly no emotion," Robin finished. "She's jealous that you can express and feel so freely while she can't. Maybe that's why she doesn't hang around you. She's jealous."

Starfire slowly nodded but flashed back to the mirror once again. "Friend Raven is… I believe the term is crushing on someone, correct?"

Robin blinked while Cyborg and Beast boy froze in the spot, staring at each other wondering how she found out. Cyborg quickly spurted out. "H-h-how d-d-d-do you know that?"

Robin frowned at the reaction of the two boys. Starfire shrugged. "In the mirror, she said I had him."

"Which could mean friendship," Beast boy cut in with a panicked expression.

Starfire seemed to buy this as she nodded brightly while Robin still frowned. Raven… liking someone? Well, it wasn't a foreign concept, considering he thought she liked Evan. But, who would she like that Starfire already had? Someone they both liked. Well, that didn't help because he had no idea who Starfire liked! Robin sighed, wondering why he even cared about Raven's love life anyway. Now that he thought about it, didn't he used to think about Barbra's love life before they started going out? Robin blushed at the thought. Wait… did he like-

"I'm just happy Robin loosened up," Cyborg quickly changed the subject. "I mean, he would never have accepted anonymous fan mail but luckily he did. Now we get these awesome puppets with a light up eye for my Cyborg puppet! How cool is this?"

"Totalley awesome!" Beast boy grinned, going along with the subject change. Starfire smiled brightly and stared at her doll while Robin sighed, deciding he might as well join in on the conversation. Part of him wanted to confront the feeling before though.

* * *

Raven frowned as she began reading some of her books. She closed her eyes slowly and began to meditate only to frown and stop. Still, she was distracted but not by the noise. Something was bothering her. The aura of the puppets, Raven mused, seemed off. Like they were meant for a purpose other than to please the titans. At first, she assumed the person had way too much time on their hands and was a fan of them. She knew Robin didn't like the situation either but was at the influence of Cyborg and Beast boy. She could feel his distress even though he wasn't anywhere near her.

Sighing, she decided to go and examine her puppet. Walking out of her room, she blinked when she found Robin waiting outside of her door, his eyes staring at the broken light from before. When asking Raven if she wanted it replace, she preferred not to have anyone outside her room for long and rather liked the darkness. Yet, Robin's visit was strange. "Robin?"

Robin seemed to snap out of his thoughts and rubbed the back of his neck, his positioning awkward. He refused to meet her eyes as he bit his lip. Raven just continued to stare at him without expression as he finalley sighed and met her eyes. "Something came up after you left. Starfire said that you like someone she likes because your jealous side said that in the mirror." Raven's eyes went wide. Did Robin figure it out? "And… I um…"

_Demand to know who he is, so I can kill him. _

Robin shook his head at the thought. Why was he even bothering asking who she liked? Why was it his business? Raven just sighed. "And what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't push Starfire anyway because of this guy you both like. I mean, I don't know him but-" he stopped speaking due to the disbelief on her face. Raven nearly burst out laughing if it wasn't for her emotions. He honestly had no idea? Sure, she wasn't exactly obvious, but Starfire was. And he was supposed to be one of the world's greatest detective's side kick. Well, he was probably just dense with love. Robin cleared his throat. "Maybe you should tell her? And you two and try and work things out, become friends. Recently, you got close to Beast boy. Parts of you were realley attached to him in the mirror. You've always been close to Cyborg. But Starfire-"

"I was only attached to him in the mirror because I recently had an understanding with him and that did bring us closer. Cyborg has always been the big brother of the group. And yes, maybe I should tell Starfire, but I'm not comfortable with that. What about you, Robin? What is your relationship standing point with me?"

Robin's face went a tiny bit red. "I think we're realley good friends."

Raven sighed. "Alright then. I'll… talk to Starfire tomorrow, okay?"

"Good," Robin smiled brightly at her.

"But," Raven frowned at him, "you should make your feelings for her less obvious. No offense or anything."

Robin's mouth dropped the moment Raven walked back into the room. She thought he had a crush on Starfire? No! If anything, he had a crush on her!

That's when it hit Robin. He liked her. He liked Raven like he used to like Barbra. It explained the jealousy, the soft, tender moments he would feel so content in. It explained so much! Robin slowly began to walk away, his mind too occupied to notice anyone walk by. He liked Raven, but she liked someone else. Whoever this guy was, Robin knew he sure was lucky.

* * *

He smirked as he crawled out of the box the rest of the puppets came in. Each one of the titans was asleep, or so he thought. Smirking, he walked into the first room he could find, which was a mess. Slowly, he walked over and pressed a button on his remote. A green soul left the body as it went into the puppet, the only sound being a gasp.

He grasped the puppet and quickly ran into the next room, where he found Cyborg. A blue soul came out of Cyborg as if flooded into the puppet. Repeating the process, he went to the next room and did the same to their leader. Little did he know, he accidently woke up two of the sleeping residents. Though one wasn't exactly quiet about it.

* * *

"Azarath-" Raven whispered, about to say the word of her next chant when suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. She felt an intruder around her and was about to investigate but the voice distracted her from doing so.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Raven frowned. It was Starfire shouting at someone. "Please, if this is some sort of joke!" Raven sighed. She walked out of the door, causing Starfire to scream again. Raven frowned. "Did you hear that noise?"

"You mean the noise of you screaming outside my door?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I heard it."

"Oh," Starfire flushed with embarrassment. "Forgive me; I thought there was someone there. I guess I was wrong."

Raven was about to nod in response until a sonic blast missed them but just barely. Raven's eyes went wide as she turned around and saw Robin, Beast boy, and Cyborg chasing after them. Starfire gasped in surprise while Raven narrowed her eyes. What were the boys doing? Before they could even think about it, Beast boy turned into a dinosaur, running towards Raven. Raven quickly made a shield, but it wouldn't hold for long. She frowned. "Beast boy, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!"

Robin leaped up and tried to kick Starfire, who gasped and flew up. Robin quickly threw three explosives at her. She attacked each one with a starbolt but one was too close and exploded right near her. She gasped as she fell down, Cyborg catching her. Beast boy threw his tail at Raven, who flew into Cyborg's arms as well. Using one arm to hold each girl, Cyborg stared off into the dark hallway. Starfire had tears in her eyes. "Friends, why do you attack us?"

"Oh… they're not your friends anymore," a shadowed figure approached them. A small puppet like man with a red coat and a crown on his head smirked. "They're my puppets. These are your friends."

"Starfire…" Cyborg cried out weakly.

"Raven," Robin gasped.

"Help!" Beast boy managed to somewhat shout.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Release them!"

"I'm sorry," the man smirked. "But you can't give me orders. I command you." He pressed a button on a remote as Raven glowed white and Starfire began to glow orange. "And with the puppet king in charge, the Teen Titans will fall!"

Raven gasped as she closed her eyes, trying to focus though she could feel herself slipping. "Azarath… metrion… zinthos…" she whispered weakly before closing her eyes. She could feel her spirit slowly being released from her body. Just as she was released, her powers from her forehead threw the puppet king and the boys to the side. Raven and Starfire's bodies fell to the floor. The puppet king gasped, reaching for his controls. The orange and white auras, instead of going to the puppets, went to the closest bodies.

"No!" the puppet king hissed as Starfire and Raven stood up, groaning as they clutched their heads. "Get them!"

Before they had time to think, the boys were already chasing after them. Biting her lip, Raven grasped Starfire's wrist and dragged her across the hallway, running from the boys, who slowly chased after them. Raven quickly opened a vent and pulled Starfire, along with herself, into it. Once the footsteps of their friends were heard and gone, Starfire turned on the light only to gasp. Raven's eyes slightly widened as she stared at the situation. "You are me!" Starfire practicalley shouted before glancing down at herself. "And I am you!"

The light she just turned on exploded.

* * *

After making their way through the vents, trying their best not to set off any alarms to the other titans, they made their way to the city. Walking down the street, Raven continued to try and feel the others but couldn't because, as she soon realized, she didn't have those powers anymore due to being in Starfire's body. "Oh Raven," Starfire cried. "This is horrible!"

"Tell me about it," Raven answered sarcasticalley.

"Very well," Starfire nodded as she began explaining the whole situation. Only, Raven didn't pay attention as she noticed her powers destroying cars, sidewalks, and everything in their paths. Starfire then began to tell how she was stuck in Raven's body, who just continued to try and avoid being blasted by her own powers. Finalley, Raven had enough and clamped her hand over Starfire's mouth.

"Starfire," Raven said slowly, and dangerously, "my powers are controlled by emotion. The more you feel the more energy you unleash."

"How can I calm down though?" Starfire screamed overdramaticalley. "What if we never get the boys back? What if the puppet king wins? What if I am stuck looking like this forever?!"

Raven frowned and sighed. "I don't know how… but we will save the boys and get our bodies back." She paused for a moment. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Again, she was a girl. She may not have cared much about her appearance but that didn't mean she didn't care at all. Unfortunately, Starfire screamed nothing and a pole near them melted. Raven sighed. Guess she shouldn't have asked about her looks.

"Look! Beast boy," Starfire cried out, pointing to a green bird flying towards them. Raven's breath hitched.

"You mean zombie Beast boy," she exclaimed. "Run!" She grabbed Starfire's hand and quickly ran into an alley, it being the closest place for them to go. As soon as they let go, Raven jumped… only to land on the ground. She jumped again… and landed on the ground. She groaned in annoyance. "Fly… fly!"

"I do not wish to fight them again," Starfire began again. "And in our present condition, we would surely be defeated."

"How do you fly this thing?" Raven referred to Starfire, who smiled softly.

"You must feel flight," Starfire softly giggled.

"Huh?"

"You must feel the amount of joy about flight to fly," Starfire smiled softly.

"Um… joy, not realley my thing." Raven frowned. Starfire gasped, pointing at something, making her powers throw Raven onto the ground. Raven slowly stood up, hissing a bit as she noticed a green tiger walking their way. She stood up slowly. "What do I have to do to use starbolts?"

"Boundless fury," Starfire smiled.

"Um… rage?"

"Yes," Starfire grinned, but Raven was still unsure. She knew she wasn't her body but the rage still felt uncomfortable to her once she discovered the source of the rage. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on anger, but nothing came out. Frowning, she grabbed Starfire's wrist and ran, muttering a never mind as they ran. Starfire quickly followed behind Raven as they went into an alley, hoping Beast boy wouldn't follow. Only, at the end of the alley, Robin was there, waiting.

The two girls stopped and turned around, Beast boy there as he growled. Robin raced towards them, his weapon already out. Raven threw herself to the brick wall so Robin missed her and hit Beast boy instead. Not wasting any time, Starfire and Raven dashed to take another turn. Robin and Beast boy stood there for a while, not blinking, until they slowly stood up and chased after them.

Raven grabbed Starfire and pressed her body against the wall. Starfire copied as both breathed a sigh of relief when Robin and Beast boy ran past them. Only, a pair of hands drove through the wall, breaking through as Starfire screamed in surprise, throwing Raven up. "Wait for me please!" Starfire shouted. Both ran into an alley only to be cornered by the three boys.

"If I can't fly," Raven whispered. "You have to levitate. You know those words I always-"

"Yes!" Starfire cried out.

"Wait you have to focus-" Raven tried but it was already too late.

Starfire grabbed Raven's, well her, arm and shouted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Immediately after shouting those words, both girls shot up in the air. Both screamed as they soared through the sky. Starfire immediately remembered what her emotions could do and stopped screaming, trying to calm herself down. Raven, on the other hand, continued to scream, fearing for her life. _I guess that's a start,_ she thought. "I wish to stop now," Starfire cried out. "How do I…?"

"You look at the ground and imagine-"

Once again, she was cut off by Starfire looking at a pile of trash in an alley. Both soon fell to the ground, landing on the trash. Raven hissed in pain only to hear something. Before Starfire could speak, she threw a trash bag at her, immediately silencing the girl. Throwing her palm over Starfire's mouth, she leaned down and shut her eyes tightly. Starfire seemed to notice and tried to stay calm. That's when she heard the footsteps. Though she couldn't see, they both knew it was Robin and Cyborg looking for them. "Peace… quiet… tranquility," Starfire whispered.

"It's alright," Raven smiled softly. "They're gone."

But she spoke too soon. The moment those words left her mouth, a green mouse appeared. Both tried not to gasp as they leaned against the trash cans, shutting their eyes tightly. The mouse seemed to sniff something as it moved closer to them. "Enough," a voice whispered. The mouse hopped off and turned into Beast boy as the three listened to the puppet king, who informed them of a ceremony.

"Ceremony…" The Beast boy puppet whispered.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg gasped out.

"Oh… you'll find out," the puppet king said evilly. "It will allow your bodies to be under my control… forever."

The puppet king laughed as the three bodies, the three puppets, and him began walking away. Once they were sure he was gone, they walked out of their hiding place. Raven immediately grumbled. "How can you stand having so much hair?"

Starfire seemed to have other thoughts. "Quickly Raven! Our friends are in danger! We must quickly-"

"Do what?" Raven frowned. "Use my unusable powers while your emotions blow us to bits? Yeah, it's not going to work."

Starfire hissed. "At least I am trying! I was even able to fly. You didn't try! On my planet, even an infant can feel the joy of flight. But you are always being too grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"If you haven't noticed," Raven mumbled, "my emotions are dangerous. I can't feel anything or else… you may have my body, but you know nothing about me."

Starfire began to settle down as she remembered something. Beast boy told her that Raven might be jealous of her emotions. That she could feel and express while Raven could not. Maybe she went too far by saying all that. Sighing, Starfire began again. "Perhaps you are right. And in order to control our powers, we must learn more about each other, correct? You may begin."

The idea didn't sound bad to Raven so she began. "Alright. I was born in a place called Azarath."

That's when it hit her. How much could she tell Starfire? She couldn't tell the girl about her father or about her destiny. No, she would have to leave that out. What could she talk about then? How her father raped her mother? How she was raised to not feel?

"I see," Starfire smiled. "Continue?"

"Um…" Raven carefully looked away, thinking of what else to share. "I guess… my favorite color is blue."

"Raven," Starfire sighed, "you do not trust me, correct?"

"What makes you say that?" Raven mumbled.

Starfire smiled softly. "Because we aren't exactly close. You started with your birth and moved right along to your favorite color. I understand you wish to not share certain topics, as I would not like to as well. Maybe… maybe we should just talk about each other. About… about what happened in the mirror."

"You want to talk about that?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Starfire nodded. "We never really had closure on this subject. You said you were jealous of me. You seemed quite attached to Beast boy as well. You even continually apologized."

"I'm not attached to Beast boy," Raven sighed. "It's just… he knows something that I didn't mean for him to figure out. So does Cyborg."

"That explains why they understand you then," Starfire mumbled before smiling. "I know! I shall share my secret with you. Friend Raven, I… I believe I am, as the humans say, in love with Robin."

Starfire immediately expected a smile or congrats but instead Raven sighed. "That's the problem, Starfire. I… I don't want you to be in love with Robin."

"Why not?" Starfire titled her head to the side. Raven bit her lip, letting out a calming breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Because I'm in love with him too."

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed.

Alice: Tell me what you thought!


	11. Switched Part 2

Alice: Crap… I haven't updated in a while.

Emily: I know a lot of authors have been complaining about this but…

Alice: SCHOOL! DRAMA! Gah! It has taken my time away from my writing.

Emily: We'll here's the second part of Switched.

Alice: There was the certain review that caught my eye. About how I should completely change the episodes or only do certain episodes…. While I do agree with that, I'm still going to at least try to do every episode just for the sole purpose of trying to see if I can change the plot to make it drive more towards RobRae and add in some moments. I might skip some episodes but I dunno yet.

Emily: Anyways, here's the second part of Switched.

* * *

Switched

Part 2

* * *

When she was born, Starfire usually received everything she wanted. Sure, her older sister would constantly ruin her mood or break her toys, but she had everything. When she came to earth, it was different. In her planet, boys were begging for her hand in marriage. Now, however, boys thought she was "hot" (why did they insist on her being a temperature or a burning sensation, she never understood) and tried to kiss her. All except Robin. Robin was never gushing over her or begging for her hand. That's why she liked him. He gave her what she needed, not what she wanted: comfort. He comforted her at her worst times and helped her smile. Cyborg and Beast boy were amazing friends as well, but they were no Robin.

Starfire always thought everyone on the team, minus Robin because he didn't know, supported her love and wanted them to end up as a couple. Now, she realized, she had been naïve. Cyborg never commented on the subject too much and was usually with Raven. Beast boy would be the main person who would talk about it but after Thunder and Lightning he stopped. No one supported her. They all supported Raven and Robin. Robin and Raven. Raven and Robin. She had never thought about it before.

Until the mirror, she thought Raven was emotionless or just didn't care about things usual girls did. Like love. But… that was her mistake. Raven was a girl too, and Robin was the perfect boy. It was only a matter of time before she fell for him.

Raven shut her eyes tight, expecting something to explode. Nothing did. She slowly opened one eye to see her body's eyes wide and frozen with horror and shock. "Starfire?"

"I see," she whispered. "You love Robin. Cyborg and Beast boy support you. I... I had been stupid."

Tears began to fill her… Raven's eyes as the garbage exploded into bits. Raven sighed and walked over to Starfire, slowly and hesitantly placing and arm around her. Raven bit her lip before sighing. "We both like Robin."

"Yes… it would seem so," Starfire whispered. "How long Raven?"

"I knew I liked him," Raven clarified, "when he accepted me. I found out I loved him when he said I was perfect the way I was. My heart began beating fast and I didn't understand why. I guess that's what love is. I don't expect him to like me back. If anything, I just expect him to…"

_Die because of me._

"To be my friend. I know we'll be friends for a long time."

_Until my birthday._

"And he'll always be my friend and accept me."

_Until he finds out my destiny. _

"I see, friend Raven," Starfire nodded. "I like him for different reasons. I am used to being accepted and praised. It's… it's the way things have always been. So, when I met Robin, he was never asking for my hand in marriage or giving me what I wanted. He treated me differently from other guys. I mean, so does Cyborg and Beast boy, but Robin was the first. Ever. It made me feel special, Raven. It really did."

Raven smiled softly. "That's why I'm jealous of you. You can feel, Starfire. You're pretty, and nice, and always opening up. That's why Robin will fall for you."

"Thank you," Starfire smiled, "but how do you know? How would I know who he shall fall for? He even had kissed a girl before me."

"Oh yeah," Raven recalled. The question popped into her mind before she could stop it. _Who is Robin really?_

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Starfire suddenly whispered. "We are… friends, correct?"

"…yeah."

"Then why would you not inform me?" Raven bit her lip. Well, there were a million reasons why she wouldn't. First off, she thought Starfire's reaction would be more… angered. Yet, she took this as more of a trust issue rather than seeing Raven as a threat. That stung. Second, Raven thought she had no chance with Robin. That stung even worse because Starfire seemed to recognize that immediately. She just never wanted Starfire to know. So… how would she be able to tell her that?

"We have no idea if he's going to fall for anyone," Raven pointed out, immediately changing the subject.

"That's true," Starfire nodded with a grin. "And I am glad that we are friends and that we can still be friends even though we like the same boy."

Friends? It seemed wrong to Raven. Not that she didn't like Starfire and all but… friends? When they were competing for the right to win Robin's heart? Friends wouldn't do that. A friend would say how they would back down or how neither would date the boy. Raven knew she wouldn't go through with that and neither would Starfire. So… friends wouldn't be the proper term. No… it wouldn't be. Starfire was something else.

Raven slowly stood up, smirking. "We're not friends, Starfire."

"We are not?" Starfire stood up as well, hurt clearly in her eyes. Raven turned to her, amusement clearly in her eyes. A smirk, that seemed almost foreign to Starfire's face, showed pure entertainment. The hurt in Starfire's eyes was replaced by curiosity.

"We're rivals," Raven took out her hand. "And I'm proud that you're my rival, Starfire."

Starfire grinned brightly, shaking Raven's hand. "As am I, Raven."

Raven nodded, smirking once again. "Let's kick this puppet guy's ass!"

* * *

There was only one time Richard Grayson felt completely and utterly useless: when his parents died. He couldn't save them nor take revenge out on their murderer. There was only one time Robin felt completely vulnerable: when he was turned into Junior by the Joker. And, at the current moment, Robin decided, he didn't know if he was Richard Grayson or Robin. The puppet king had not thought of disposing of his mask… yet. In fact, the so-called king just planned on burning them in their puppet form and using their bodies to take over the world, not expose him. Now, Robin wasn't scared of death, but Richard sure as hell was. So, he didn't know why he was scared: because of his own death, or because of his friends in danger?

Either way, Robin noted, he hoped Starfire and Raven escaped. And right now, he hoped Beast boy, Cyborg, and himself would escape as well.

"Well Titans, time for your grand finale," the puppet king interrupted his thoughts. He picked them up and held them above the blue fire before them. Little did he know, two girls were listening to him with every intent on saving their friends.

* * *

"Okay," Starfire began breathing slowly as she landed safely on the ground. They both hid behind a fountain that seemed to have no worked in years. Glancing up, they saw Beast boy as a dog, guarding the front doors.

Raven sighed. "Guess we're not walking in through the front door. Flying then?"

"Agreed," Starfire grinned. "Go ahead."

Raven blinked for a moment. "Why me?"

"Because," Starfire stated simply. "If we were to fight the puppet, then you would need to fly. So, just think of a nice happy thought. Perhaps butterflies? Or puppies? Or the rainbows? Or even-"

Raven held in her groan of annoyance. None of those made her happy. She closed her eyes and wondered, what would make her happy? Well, her destiny not being there would be one. Maybe knowing who Robin was… getting close to him. Having Starfire realize that she never really liked him all that much. They would continue to fight crime.

A "happily ever after", to put it.

And before Raven knew it, she was on the top of the building, her eyes wide. Starfire seemed shocked as well as she clapped her hands together, letting out a squeal. Raven was surprised she didn't break anything through her happiness. "Tell me, friend, what was your joyous thought?" Starfire grinned brightly.

"Um…" Raven bit her lip. "You won't like it…"

"Of course I shall!" Starfire giggled. "It makes you happy after all!"

"Um… me and Robin… and not you," Raven bit her lip a bit, seeing the frozen look on Starfire's face.

"O-oh…" Starfire bit her lip. "Um… that must have been…. Joyful… yes?"

"Yep," Raven replied awkwardly. For a moment or two, there was complete silence. Raven glanced over at the lock and spoke up. "Now it's your turn. Focus on the lock."

Starfire nodded and quickly walked over to the lock. She tried everything to focus on the lock and not what Raven had said made her happy. All thoughts of Robin and Raven leaving. All thoughts of everything leaving. Just focus on the lock, Starfire told herself. "Azarath," she whispered. "Metrion… Zinthos…"

The lock cracked open. Raven smirked. "Nice work."

Starfire squealed in joy and jumped up only to throw back the doors in a loud bang. Raven nearly face palmed. "Nice work," she glared at her. Starfire blinked and smiled sheepishly, uttering what seemed like an oops. Slowly, they began to walk down the stairs, completely quiet. Once they reached their destination, right above the puppet king, where he was holding the screaming puppets above the fire.

"I'll take good care of your bodies," he smirked. "They'll be mine forever."

And with a swift movement, he dropped the puppets into the fire. Right before touching the blue flames, Starfire closed her eyes sharply and focused heavily on the puppets.

The puppet king gasped when he realized a black circle surrounded the puppets, bringing them to Starfire. She squealed, hugging all of them. "My friends!" she giggled. "You are unharmed!"

… What? Robin blinked as he could swear he heard Starfire's voice from Raven's body… "Star…fire?" Robin whispered, though it was hard to move.

"It's a long story," Raven cut in.

"Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Raven hissed. Starfire gasped as the boys' bodies were running towards them, prepared to fight. Raven grasped Starfire and began running, pulling the girl along with her. A green bat flew into their faces though as they both let out a scream. From the corner of her eye, Raven saw Robin's body land behind them, his mask glowing. Starfire seemed to notice too as her attention became completely focused on him. They didn't even notice Cyborg come behind them until he blasted them, causing them both to fall and Starfire to drop the puppets.

"Dude…" Beast boy grumbled. "Get your leg off of my face!"

"Can't move," Robin hissed back, like it was obvious. "Deal with it."

Starfire shut her eyes, trying to focus to make her fly. Her friends were not in danger. Peace. Quiet. Soon, she found herself flying in one still position.

Raven, however, had a harder time. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to think of something happy to make her fly. Robin… was in danger. They all were. Try harder, Raven hissed in her mind. Think… think… think!

_A nice ending, _Raven thought, _a happily ever after like in the cliché movies._

And she was flying. Nearly breathing a sigh of relief, she gasped when Robin was swinging on the rope, trying to kick them. She moved out of the way, as did Starfire. Robin followed Starfire, landing and trying to kick her or punch her as Starfire began to dodge. "Robin, I do not wish to fight you," she pleaded, having false hope that somehow Robin would stop. Instead, Robin hurled her over his shoulder, making her harshly hit the metal. She stared at him as he began to walk right onto a rope connected with a heavy bag. She nodded, thinking of a plan. "But I will if I must."

She focused on the rope, making the rope tighten around Robin's ankle and the heavy bag falling down, sending Robin up.

Raven was having a bit of a harder time with her powers. Fury. Fury. That's all she tried to feel as Cyborg and Beast boy advanced towards her. Why couldn't she be angry? It was one time she let her father out. One time! She had to be angry. Confident. Make starbolts.

Beast boy, who turned into an ape, grabbed her around the waist, landing on the ground. Raven hissed as she quickly kicked him, landing back on the ground. "Okay… righteous fury… righteous fury. Let go of your emotions and-" She let out a scream as Beast boy tried to punch her, only hitting the wall behind her instead. It did, however, throw her off. Flying up, she quickly punched him in the jaw. Cyborg quickly grabbed a rope and began swinging towards her with his leg out to kick her. She leaped up into the air and went flying down with a kick, making him fall to the ground.

Starfire noticed that Cyborg was about to land where the puppets were. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she focused on Cyborg, picking him up and moving him to the side so he wouldn't crush the puppets. Only to be soon distracted when the rope holding Robin was cut. Without thinking, she caused Cyborg to crash into Robin.

From afar, Raven was watching with a smirk until she heard an animal cry of fury. Jumping up, Beast boy in his ape form slammed down on the floor. Raven quickly stood in a fighting stance, prepared for the worst while also trying to let go of her anger. Beast Boy began to swing his fist. Raven shut her eyes tightly trying to make a starbolt. She felt a bit of power in her hands but it soon disappeared when the fist drew closer. She quickly jumped over only for the ape to catch her foot, slamming her down. She shut her eyes and groaned only to catch something at the corner of her eye. Starfire was surrounded by both Cyborg and Robin. Quickly standing up and kicking Beast boy, she jumped up and raised both her fists, slamming into Robin. Holding him by his cape, she let a sigh of relief. "Not me!" Starfire cried. "Them!"

She pointed to the puppet king, carrying the puppets, her friends, towards the fire. She frowned. He caused all this. All because of him… she wasn't in her body and they would die. Her eyes glowed green. She would not let her friends die! Not because of this creep! Raising her hand, the power in her was overwhelming as she threw the starbolt towards him. She smirked just as the puppet king fell, dropping her friends.

The remote, however, was a different story. It flew up slowly and fell into the blue fire, completely destroying it. The puppet king gasped. "No! Without my control… I will only be a…"

He passed out. Raven and Starfire smiled at each other just as they gasped. A white presence leaked out of Starfire's body just as an orange one leaked out of Starfire's. Linking around each other, they hit the opposite body just as the red returned to Robin, the blue returned to Cyborg, and the green to Beast boy. Starfire smiled as she looked down, a confused Robin being held by his cape. Giggling, she flew down just as Raven did. "I am me! And you are you!" She giggled, pulling Raven in a hug.

She, for once, didn't pull back.

"Thanks girls!" Cyborg grinned. Beast boy nodded and grinned brightly while Robin stood there in thought.

* * *

"Raven?" Raven blinked, turning around to see Robin standing there, smiling slightly. "You alright?"

"Yes." Raven nodded. "Why?"

"It must… it probably wasn't easy to let your anger out," Robin sat next to her. "After what happened…"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Starfire?" Raven slightly narrowed her eyes. "Usually it takes time and practice to… be me. She should be a bit scarred for a while."

"Why?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Raven sighed but refused to respond. Robin nodded and stood up, smiling slightly at his crush. He nearly blushed when he thought that. Yeah, that's what he realized before this whole puppet fiasco came about. He continued to smile at Raven though, not blushing. "I'm just glad you two are alright. And… I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome," Robin blushed slightly, walking out of the room. Raven's eyes followed him until he was completely gone.

"You can stop spying now," Raven put bluntly. Starfire jumped up, blushing a bit knowing she was caught. Before she could ask, Raven answered. "I can feel your presence. You were there for a while."

"I was… seeing how you were," Starfire replied honestly, though her eyes were a bit saddened by Raven's encounter with Robin.

Raven noticed.

"And I was wondering if we could meditate together," Starfire smiled softly yet her eyes revealed it all.

Raven slightly smiled back. "Okay. And maybe… we could go to the mall."

"That would be fun," Starfire nodded with a sad smile, taking her place next to Raven and beginning to meditate. Neither spoke of Robin but both could feel the tension in the room. Raven couldn't meditate because of it. Eventually, this love for Robin that the two of them held would turn ugly. Soon they would begin to fight. And not just with words. Both girls knew they had to treasure their time together before that happened though.

Before they began to hate each other.

* * *

Emily: I hoped you liked it!

Alice: Does that seem OOC for Star? It's just I know she wouldn't be happy but she wouldn't freak either.

Emily: Because Raven is still her friend. Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long to update.


	12. Deep Six

Alice: I have absolutely nothing to do today.

Emily: You all know what that means, right?

Alice: I'm going to be updating a lot today.

Emily: Well, enjoy my many updates and one-shots and new stories and stuff.

Alice: Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter which is Masks. This will be more on Robin's POV rather than Raven's, which I have been doing for a while. This chapter will be kind of linked to Robin's past.

Emily: Enjoy!

* * *

Deep Six

* * *

Robin understood that the waters were already protected. Aquaman and Aqualad, old friends of his, protected the sea. So when he received a call, directly from the police about someone named Trident and a sinking ship, he was curious about why he had to deal with this. Not that he was complaining; he never complained about a mission before. Parts of him were just curious on why this wasn't already handled with Aquaman and/ or Aqualad. Then again, it's not like he kept touch with Aqualad. He wanted to avoid the league at all costs, including their protégés. He didn't hear any news though of the Justice League's partners though. Then again, he only watched news if it had anything local on it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he began to listen to Beast boy's rambling about what he was going to do when he was brought into action. Since, of course, he was the only one who could really breathe underwater. He then no longer heard Beast boy. Was the microphone system not working? "Oh no," Cyborg put out sarcastically, "I accidently turned off the sound system for Beast boy."

"Not cool, man!" Beast boy exclaimed the moment the sound system was turned back on.

"Could you go ahead and just… accidently leave it off?" Raven also said, though he had a hard time telling whether his crush was being serious or not. Robin rolled his eyes when he heard beeping. He glanced down at the SONAR device and nodded to himself.

"Alright Beast boy, go ahead and do your stuff," Robin said. Beast boy grinned, told them not to get jealous, and went outside, turning into a whale. Robin nearly sweat dropped. Weren't they supposed to be a little more subtle then that? Then again, they were driving a bright orange sub.

"He just gained over three hundred thousand pounds in three seconds." Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm _so_ jealous."

Robin and Cyborg snickered.

"Look," Starfire cried, "there is the ship we are seeking, yes?"

All of them nodded as Beast boy turned from a whale to a shark, swimming around the ship as the rest tried to look for the cargo that was previously on the ship before it sank. It was all gone. Cyborg frowned. "If this dude is bad enough to sink an entire ship, then I wonder what he's using the cargo for."

Beast boy silently nodded as he began wondering around the ship. If only he noticed two dark figures watching them in the ocean.

The Titans still began to go around, trying to find any clues or hints that would help. They found none. At least, until they turned on the lights. Swimming around, a dark figure was caught for a second in the light. Beast boy's eyes went wide as he began to chase the dark figure. The titans on the ship noticed and quickly followed, hot on their trail. _This Trident guy swims fast,_ Beast boy thought to himself, a couple yards behind him. In result, he changed from a shark to a faster fish, catching up a bit. Yet, the rest of the titans still didn't notice the figure behind them.

Trident smirked as he used his well trident to blast part of the ship. Cyborg gasped and growled, turning around to see who dare would hurt his sub. "Cyborg," Robin called out. "Get ready to fire."

Cyborg nodded and turned the sub around. Yet the moment they did, he disappeared. All was calm but only for a few moments. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg all gasped when they all saw him, three different places at once. Cyborg was about to blast the one he saw, but Trident was fast. He hit the engine and quickly swam off. Cyborg was about to tell them to chase Trident until a large red alarm went off.

The engine was dying.

Robin growled. They couldn't sink here. Where was Beast boy?

* * *

The dark figure noticed the ship beginning to sink. Normally, he would feel no hesitation to save it yet he saw the person leading the ship. Robin. Parts of him wanted to save it, but he couldn't give himself away. At least, not so soon. He still held a bit of a grudge against Robin. He turned to the green fish and quickly sent him a telepathic message. _Your friends are in danger._

_Wow!_ Came the immediate response. _Who said that? How did you say that? How am I saying this?_

The figure rolled his eyes. So… Robin was really working with people like this? He sighed just as Beast boy noticed their sinking ship and swam over to them. Beast boy's thoughts were a little… strange. How he wanted to prove he was the best or to shove it in their faces. Those thoughts were extremely inappropriate for a hero. Deciding to go against his idea of not being seen, he quickly swam past Beast boy towards the ship. Trident continued to blast at the Titans. The figure quickly kicked Trident behind his back as he gasped, falling to the sea floor.

"We're leaking badly, the engine's not working, and we're running out of oxygen!" Cyborg screamed in panic. Starfire squealed in fear and was silently freaking out. Cyborg was even screaming and trying to fix this.

"Tell me something I don't know," Robin mumbled, though a bit scared himself.

"Okay," Raven shrugged, completely calm. "We're all going to drown."

"Or get crushed by the pressure if we sink any deeper," Cyborg tried using a professional voice though it did have a tint of fear. Starfire squealed in fear as she shut her eyes tight. She couldn't die here. Not without confessing to Robin. Not without seeing her family again.

* * *

Trident growled as he tried to punch the one who dared attack him. Only he was attacked back. Beast boy, finally seeing the man who talked to him fighting Trident, scoffed and quickly swam towards the sub. Just as Trident kicked the boy, he swam off. He rolled his eyes and turned to see the ship about to crash. Even though he wasn't on the best terms with Robin, he didn't exactly want him, or his teammates, to die. Quickly, he telepathically sent a message to two whales nearby to save them. The whales obeyed and quickly swam down.

_I got you guys!_ Beast boy shouted in his head only to blink when two whales swam past him, catching the ship with their backs and began swimming up with the ship.

_They got it…? How come they got it?_ Beast boy was extremely confused at this point.

_Because I asked for their help._ A new voice entered the conversation. Beast boy gasped and turned to a boy with long black hair and a skin tight suit. That's when it hit him. This guy asked for the fishes help? He could talk to fish? Beast boy nearly burst out laughing. He was BEAST boy, and he couldn't even talk to fish!

Beast boy scoffed. _You talk to fish? Yeah right!_

The boy sighed in annoyance. Could this boy really be that stupid? Then again... he worked for the guy that caused the little revolution going on. _I'm talking to you, aren't I?_

Beast boy froze; his face feeling like it was heating up in embarrassment. The boy laughed. _It's called telepathy._

Beast boy frowned, immediately not liking this guy who began swimming off. He quickly mimicked in sarcasm. _It's called telepathy. _

_Heard that,_ the voice called back. Beast boy, once again, froze and quickly followed him, still embarrassed. The figure, however, just thought of how immature this boy was.

* * *

Robin hopped out of the sub quickly as it reached the surface along with Starfire and Cyborg. Raven, however, just took her time getting out and flying over to them. They stared at their damaged sub for a moment then the whales. How did the whales save them? Starfire even theorized that maybe Beast boy could communicate with animals. That's when they wondered where they were. Turning around, they all stared at the cave they were in. Except Cyborg. Starfire gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful."

"No it's not!" Cyborg whined, staring at the sub in total disbelief. He suddenly began mourning over the loss of the ship, making everyone not know whether to feel sorry for him or roll their eyes. It would be easy repairs for Cyborg at least. He just put so much heart into his technology.

"Where are we?" Raven finally asked the question they were all wondering. She crossed her arms, leaning on one him and narrowing her eyes around where she was. Why were they saved? How were they saved? And where was Beast boy?

"My place." A new voice entered the conversation. They all turned to see a boy standing on a whale before leaping up and landing on the ground. Robin's eyes widened as he immediately recognized him. Cyborg glanced over at the boy with a big of shock. Starfire and Raven, however, had different reactions. Both of their faces flushed as their mouth's dropped slightly.

Before anyone could say anything, Robin let out a whisper in complete awe. "Garth?"

"Hey Robin," Garth frowned at him. Beast boy suddenly came out of the water in his human form, mumbling about how his chances were ruined. He saw the team and sighed in relief. They were alive. He then saw the boy and glared. This was the guy that ruined his chances!

"It's you!" Beast boy cried out, pointing directly at him. "You interrupted me saving-"

"Garth," Robin began walking up to him, taking in his appearance. Beast boy blinked. Robin seemed so enchanted by the boy that he didn't ask what Beast boy meant by him saving the Titans. Robin took in his friend. He looked so much older. Well, he was around what age now? Eighteen? Nineteen? Somewhere along those lines.

"You know him?" Raven whispered, staring at the boy and still blushing. He was… cute. Starfire continued to blush as well, staring at the boy before them. Cyborg just raised an eyebrow while Beast boy huffed. Of course Robin would know this guy. And of course the girls would think he's cute. Beast boy was so much cuter! At least, that's what Beast boy thought.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, a smile on his face. "How are you, Garth? It's been so long. Aquaman and Tula, how are they?"

He was happy to see him? Did he even know the damaged he caused all of them? The damaged he caused Garth? He scoffed. "Aqualad to you, Robin. We're not friends anymore."

That immediately wiped the smile on his face as the team blinked. Garth, Aqualad since he seemed not to want to give away his identity, seemed angry with him. Did he do something to him? It was all so long ago, and Robin tried to seal those memories. Robin sighed. "I know we lost contact with each other but-"

"Lost contact?" Aqualad let out a snort. He crossed his arms, glaring down at the young boy. "You think I'm mad about that? No. I'm mad because you completely abandoned us. Oh, and Tula's dead by the way."

Everyone gasped, even Robin. The girl he had never met yet knew so much about was dead? But… Aqualad was so in love with her… how could she be dead? How did he not know this? Aqualad must have been through a lot without him knowing about it. Guilt spread through Robin like a wildfire. _This is what happens when you cut yourself out from your old life_, he thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry about Tula… and for not being there," Robin frowned, bowing his head a bit. "I didn't mean to abandon you but-"

"You didn't just abandon me," Aqualad hissed. "You abandoned all your friends. The League. Even Batman was devastated. Still is. He won't even talk to Superman that much. And Superman is one of his best friends!"

The team froze again. Beast boy plastered a fake smile. "D-d-dude… you're not allowed to talk about him… you just can't-"

Aqualad's mouth dropped in shock. "Oh, so you made a rule that they can't speak of us now?!" Aqualad growled. Robin frowned, glancing to the ground, trying to look anywhere but at his teammates and Aqualad. Had he really been that obvious he didn't want to talk about his old life? So obvious and angry that they made a rule about it?

"I never did," Robin hissed.

"We did," Starfire announced hesitantly. Robin's head whipped up and stared at them with shock. "We saw how much pain went through Robin every time we mentioned this Batman, so we made an unspoken rule to never mention Batman in front of him."

"I feel bad for you guys," Aqualad announced to the rest of the titans. He completely ignored that Robin was standing right there. "We were good friends. I mean, I never knew his name or what he looked like behind the mask but still. We were friends. Then one day, he just waltzes out the door with no contact information what-so-ever. I was mad. Batman was furious. Hell, we're all freakin' angry! Why did you leave us?"

A silence followed. Robin chose not to answer. He didn't even know if he could speak if he tried.

"Robin," Starfire whispered comfortably. "Is this true? You just… packed up your stuff and left?"

"Not only that," Aqualad frowned. "He was missing for a month or two. We were all worried, wondering why he wasn't showing up at Mount Justice. Then he comes back for a day. We ask him tons of questions and worry about him. He changed though. He was serious, threatening, and refused to joke around. His movements weren't the same. They were so tense…"

"I did change," Robin whispered, not willing to deny that. The Joker had caused that… Robin shut his eyes tightly. He did not need to think about him right now.

"I mean," Aqualad growled, "you used to be so much fun. You used to go around and prank us, laugh with us, and smile. Then you pushed us all out and wasn't the same the day you returned. And next thing we know we're watching the news saying Robin quit. Wouldn't be surprised if he did it to you guys."

"He wouldn't," Beast boy whispered, wide eyed. "He would never leave us! We're like his family! I mean, we're a really weird, dysfunctional family, but we're family! Maybe… I don't know. He would never leave us."

"We were his family too," Aqualad hissed. "And now we're broken."

"What do you mean?" Robin finally spoke up. "Broken?"

"Haven't you heard?" Aqualad glared. "Kid Flash left Flash. Speedy broke it off with Green Arrow. Aquaman is expecting me to leave him too, so he's getting distant. It's like this whole revolution with us, Robin. And you started it."

"Surely there must have been a reason," Starfire smiled. "He would have at least said goodbye, correct?"

Robin ignored her. "How are they? Kid Flash and Speedy, I mean?"

"I don't know…" Aqualad sighed, releasing his anger. "But… I need to tell you something about Batman. You're not going to like it. At all."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"He's… how do I put this?" Aqualad frowned and finally sighed again, staring at Robin with pity. "He's thinking of getting a new Robin."

Robin froze.

Raven narrowed her eyes, sensing many emotions from Robin. Anger. Sadness. Loneliness. And even shame. Burning through his mind was that word again. The word she didn't hear of since Blackfire. Junior. Raven quickly walked up to Aqualad, trying not to be blinded but just how darn cute the boy was. This was a serious matter, especially with the emotions going through Robin. "We should be focusing on Trident."

"You're right," Aqualad sighed. "I guess I should start explaining. I'm from Atlantis, if you didn't know. And Trident, right now, is one of the worst criminals there. And it seems he can be everywhere at once."

"We noticed that," Raven mumbled under her breath.

"Since we're after the same guy, I can help you. I'm not going to let my anger with Robin get in the way of getting Trident." Aqualad explained. Raven blushed a bit and smiles softly. Beast boy stared at her, with wide eyes. What? Raven was… blushing? She didn't even do that with Robin! A strange feeling took over Beast boy as he nearly growled in frustration. Quickly he grabbed Raven's arm, acting on total impulse, and began dragging her away.

"No thanks," Beast boy snarled. "We got this."

Robin, who seemed not to notice Raven blushing, frowned a bit at Beast boy, wondering why he was acting so bitter towards Aqualad. Grabbing Beast boy, he signaled to the other titans to meet in a huddle.

"Look, our ship is busted," Robin hissed. "And most of us can't breathe underwater. We need his help, whether you like it or not Beast boy."

"B-but…"

It took one glare from Raven to make him shut up. Sighing, he nodded, and they all spread out. Robin nodded at Aqualad. Aqualad spoke up. "I'll take the sea and look for Trident. You guys can look for the toxic waste that was on the boat."

Aqualad was about to walk over to the ocean, when Beast boy gasped and jumped in front of him. "I'll be the one going! I can search for Trident! I can disguise myself as a fish!"

"Um… I would prefer to work alone," Aqualad tried to put it politely.

"Then what about that Aquaman guy, huh?" Beast boy demanded.

Aqualad frowned. "My king and I work together, but I handle my portion of the mission while he handles the other proportion. We solve the case together but not really work together."

"Unbelievable," Beast boy hissed.

Aqualad growled. "Why are you so interested in being the hero, huh? I could read your thoughts. You only want the fame and glory."

"I do not!" Beast boy actually did seem… well, offended. Extremely offended. Beast boy frowned, staring at the ground with hardened eyes. He never liked the ocean. He used to. When the Titans said he could help them a lot in the sub… in the ocean, he was happy. Because he couldn't help his parents that one time in the boat. That one time he could have used his powers to save them and ended up panicking. They died.

"Then why are you so intent on saving everyone in this mission?" Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand," Beast boy mumbled darkly. He grunted a bit. "Let's just work together and try to find him. I want to help, so I'm helping."

The Teen Titans raised their eyebrows. Beast boy was really off and all of them were worried. Beast boy never acted like this.

"Fine," Aqualad sighed. Without another word, he jumped into the water along with Beast boy, who turned into a fish, as they began to swim off.

"What… do you think that was about?" Cyborg mumbled.

"No idea," Robin sighed. "We should leave it alone. When he's ready to tell us, he'll tell us."

"Agreed," Starfire mumbled. Raven, however, continued to stare at the water, still shocked. The emotions radiating from his body… the lack of self-worth and amount of self-hatred and regret. Were those really the feelings coming from Beast boy?

* * *

Aqualad and Beast boy continued to swim, completely tense. Beast boy, who was in the form of a dolphin, sighed. _Look, about earlier…_

_It'll have to wait_, Aqualad thought back. _I'm going to ask some of the dolphins where Trident is._

_Alright._ Beast boy replied calmly, swimming up to the dolphins. Aqualad closed his eyes, trying to communicate to them. Aqualad nodded as he told Beast boy where to go. Nodding to each other, they began to race towards where Trident should be. Both trying to swim as fast as possible, and even having a bit of a race, they came to a halt when Trident came before them. Aqualad growled and quickly swam towards Trident, punching him and taking him down. Beast boy quickly turned into a shark only to blink when he realized Trident popped up on the side. What…? Either way, he had to win! He had to prove himself. He was worth it. He swam quickly towards Trident, snapping his trident in half by biting it and managed to tackle him on the ground.

Aqualad immerged from the rocks, dodging all of Trident's attacks. Kicking Trident in the chest, forcing him to let go of the trident, he snapped the weapon in half and threw it to the ocean floor, glaring at the sea monster.

Beast boy gasped as he turned into a squid and was thrown right towards Aqualad. He shouted at him but it was too late as they hit each other. Quickly pulling off Beast boy, both boys noticed Trident swimming away. Glancing at each other, they nodded and quickly followed only to stop, blinking when they saw two paths not knowing which one to follow. Aqualad growled in frustration. How was he supposed to please his king if he couldn't even prove he could catch Trident? He glared at Beast boy. _Where were you!?_

_Um… fighting Trident!_ Beast boy exclaimed. _Where were you?!_

_Fighting Trident! _Aqualad shouted in defense. _I even snapped his trident in half._

_You mean that weapon? _Beast boy was suddenly filled with anger. _I did that! I bite it in half while I was a shark!_

_Ugh! Why would Robin leave us for people like you!? We were better friends and better fighters. Why would he pick you over us?! _Aqualad clenched his fists. Beast boy's eyes suddenly softened. So, that's what this was about? He was jealous Robin left them and stayed with the Titans?

_It's not like that's my fault_, Beast boy mumbled only to gasp when he saw yellow eyes glowing in the path to the left.

Aqualad didn't notice, for he was distracted by the green fins in the path to the right. Quickly, they each began to go down the path, stopping momentarily to stare at each other. _I saw him go this way._ Aqualad told Beast boy.

_I saw him over here though_, Beast boy replied, clearly confused. Aqualad quickly shook his head, swimming down the path he saw Trident. Beast boy shrugged and went down the opposite path.

* * *

"Hey man, you alright?" Cyborg bit his lip, staring at Robin in concern. Starfire and Raven tuned towards him, their eyes going wide. The silence was tense and awkward but no one brought up what just happened.

Robin sighed. "I guess I just didn't realize what a messed I caused when I left."

"You did not cause the mess," Starfire frowned. "They have chosen their pathways, yes?"

"Besides," Raven glanced at him. "You did what you had to, right?"

Robin frowned, staring at the ground. What he had to do and what he wanted to do were two different things. And he picked what he wanted rather than his duty. Then again, would he even be Robin anymore if he stayed?

He highly doubted it.

"Let's just start working on the sub," Cyborg walked over to the sub, beginning to fix it. Raven nodded and closed her eyes, trying to focus on finding Beast boy and Aqualad to see where they were.

* * *

Aqualad swam through the cave, frowning as he took in his surroundings. Everything seemed relatively normal. Maybe Beast boy was right when Trident was down the other path. All his thoughts changed when suddenly, a figure appeared behind him. Quickly, Trident grabbed him by the waist and threw him to the ground. Trident smirked but didn't realize Aqualad had quick reflexes. Turning around just before he hit the ground, he grabbed the trident (seriously, how did he manage to replace it so fast?) and threw it to the side before slamming on the ground. Smirking up at Trident, who growled, both swam up and began aiming for the trident. Trident growled as he grasped the trident, throwing Aqualad to the side. Aqualad quickly hit the ground and swam up, glaring at Trident. He blinked when he began to feel… warm? He glanced down to see a pool of warm water about to explode from the heat on the ground. Smirking, he grabbed Trident and flew him over on it, as the heat when up and quickly blasted Trident.

Nodding to himself, he quickly swam up, jumping on the surface and taking a breath of air. As he began walking, he saw Beast boy, who looked a little beaten up. "Hey," Aqualad called out. "I fought Trident."

Beast boy's eyes went wide with confusion. "What? But… I fought Trident."

"How?" Aqualad blinked.

"What if…" Beast boy bit his bottom lip. "No, that's just crazy."

"What is?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"What if there was more than one Trident? Like, he could be at two places at once."

"That's… that's impossible!" Aqualad exclaimed yet it made perfect sense.

"I know," Beast boy sighed. "But… it seems like that's what happened. There wouldn't be one Trident there'd be-"

He was interrupted by an orange liquid dropping on his nose. Both blinked and looked up gasping at what they saw. More than a thousand tiny orange eggs containing a small Trident were on the ceiling of the cave. A couple of Tridents ran out, circling them.

"Well," one Trident spoke.

"Someone figured out our plan," another laughed. All began speaking of how they were perfect and going to destroy the surface world and Atlantis. Beast boy and Aqualad gulped. What could they do now?

"Wait…" Beast boy mumbled. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"So… if all of you are perfect," Beast boy smirked. "Which one's the best?"

All Tridents blinked before all saying out loud. "I am."

All of them gasped and blinked at each other before growling. Each began arguing about who was the original or who was the best. Soon, they all began fighting each other, making Aqualad and Beast boy both cringe and smile. Once they were all defeated, they turned around and stared at the device. "Now we need to figure out how to stop them from hatching," Beast boy mumbled.

"If only Robin was here," Aqualad sighed. "He's good with hacking and technology."

A pop up suddenly appeared on the screen. Hatching eggs in…

Three.

Two.

"Too late!" They both shouted.

One.

* * *

"They're in danger!" Raven gasped. Cyborg blinked, turning to the Raven before glancing at the sub.

"Well what are we waiting around for then?" Cyborg called out. "The sub's all fixed up."

They all quickly dashed into the sub and going into sea. Raven tried to focus on Beast boy and Aqualad. "There are multiple Tridents," she explained. "And there is only one exit for all of them. We need to seal it off."

"Are Beast boy and Aqualad safe?" Robin asked.

"Right now," Raven whispered. "Beast boy's focusing on making it to the exit. They all nodded and began to go as fast as they could. The moment they arrived where Raven told them to go, Beast boy and Aqualad swam out, a bunch of Tridents hot on their trail. Quickly, Cyborg shot at the rocks, making the cave collapse and sealing the exit.

"Booyah!" Cyborg screamed with delight. "They're up and working again!"

Everyone smiled at each other until Robin and Aqualad's eyes met. Both of them frowned and nodded at each other, knowing they would have to talk about some things.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out!" Starfire squealed to Aqualad, Raven slightly blushed and this time, Robin noticed. He frowned at it but tried not to let it bother him. After all… she didn't love him or anything, right? They just met! Robin tried to push that to the back of his mind. Right now, he couldn't think about Raven or who she liked. He had to focus on business with patching things up.

"Robin," Aqualad approached him. "Being with Beast boy, I realized something. You didn't leave us behind. Instead, you looked towards the future. You realized we could not remain… side-kicks forever, and you retired. You went out and became a leader and began to lead a team. You save lives and no longer do you live in anyone else's shadow."

Robin nodded, smiling slightly that his friend was beginning to understand. Aqualad sighed, staring off at the ocean. "I must move on as well. Away from my king and Atlantis."

"Why?" Robin whispered, his eyes going wide.

"Because, dear friend," Aqualad chuckled, "I have realized that I am my own and not a side kick. I must get over Tula's death and live my life. I thank you for helping me realize that."

"Will you miss him? Aquaman, I mean," Robin whispered.

"I shall," he nodded. "I shall as much as you miss Batman. But I will try my best to keep things well between us. Who knows? Maybe I will be a Titan one day."

"Well," Robin smirked, grabbing his communicator out of his pocket and handing it to Aqualad. "If you ever need the Titans, here you go."

Aqualad smiled softly. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same," Robin smiled. Aqualad grinned at the team one last time before jumping into the ocean again, swimming off. Robin smiled softly. Well, that was one problem he patched up. Maybe… maybe when Bruce showed up to Jump, they would make up.

Unknown to him, Raven was sensing his emotions and slightly smiled. His loneliness and shame disappeared and was replaced with hope and happiness. He had managed to overcome his negative emotions in order to make himself feel pleasant. He turned towards Raven, smiling brightly. For the first time in a long time, Raven blushed at his smile but returned it with another small one. It was times like these when she knew she was in love with Robin.

* * *

Alice: I decided to add a little RobRae moment in there because this focused on Robin's past.

Emily: Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Alice: Masks is next! I'm so excited!


	13. Masks Part 1

Alice: Okay, give it up for TheUnbreakableIllusion for being my beta for this story!

Emily: Thanks a bunch and now here's the chapter I'm really excited for.

Alice: This will be from mostly from Slade's POV mostly. Mainly because it's really focused on him in this episode.

Emily: So you'll see the character's from his mind. Enjoy! ALSO:

TO THE PEOPLE WHO SAID THAT TIM DRAKE WAS THE ONE BRAINWASHED BY THE JOKER: I didn't know that. I read that the three Robins were either beaten to death by a crowbar, brainwashed by the Joker, or shot by the Joker. So, since Dick Grayson is still alive, it couldn't have been the crowbar. I also read some things where is said Dick Grayson was brainwashed. So I assumed it was that. Some people did mention him being shot but I thought that was a part of the brainwash thing. Since it's a little too late to change it, just consider it a fictional part of this fictional story.

Oh, and did you guys know he knows more languages then Romani and English? Like he knows Japanese and other stuff. I was like seriously?! Wow… So yeah, I didn't know that either.

* * *

Masks

Part 1

* * *

Slade was many things. Confident in what he did and never doubtful. He was strong, but rationalized when to actually physically fight. He was smart, but never thought too much about a situation. He was skilled, and knew when he was outmatched in physical or mental strength, so he would switch on the opponent. Slade discovered there were two types of people: dumb and strong or smart and weak. He had gone on thinking that until the Teen Titans caught his eye. At first, he never paid attention to them. They were just a bunch of teenagers that went around trying to solve crimes and act like little heroes. But, in the end, they did help with crimes and solved some of the greatest Jump City mysteries. So naturally Slade became interested. He did numerous tests but his most successful had to be with the HIVE members. Though defeated by the Teen Titans, they showed him what he needed to figure out and even gave him extra information.

Robin was that extra information.

When Robin was gone, the Teen Titans turned against each other, arguing and even losing their house. They were defeated. Then Robin came back and easily defeated the HIVE members with his planning and using the teams strengths to protect their teammates weaknesses. Robin, he soon discovered, was a very intellectual being who was also gifted with physical strength. He was the fabric that kept the Titans together and led them to victory. So, naturally, he researched Robin, finding many articles on Batman and how he was the side kick of him. Apparently, Robin disappeared for a few months then quit Batman's side.

"Interesting," Slade smirked. He also discovered Robin leaving Batman sparked a revolution with the sidekicks. Kid Flash quit being with Flash. Speedy quit being the sidekick to Green Arrow. Wonder Girl left Wonder Woman. And just a few days ago, Aqualad quit. It fascinated him that so many interesting events were caused by one boy leaving a man's shadow. It proved that these sidekicks looked up to Robin as well. Then again, that could be because Robin was the first sidekick to ever be around. A theory came into Slade's mind at that point. Why not test Robin a little more? So far, he'd only test the Teen Titans but now… why not just Robin? After all, he could be what Slade has been searching for.

* * *

When running on natural instinct, all morals are left behind. Push a man to his limits and cross his boundaries, one would receive an animal consumed by rage. He hypothesized that by pushing Robin past his limits, Robin would soon be blinded by rage and act savagely on impulse. Slade already conducted some theories on what could make the boy "tick". Just by closely watching him, Robin hated losing. Losing only motivated him to try harder. It wasn't a weakness, but losing enough would frustrate the boy enough for it to become a flaw. Another personality trait from Robin would be his hatred for being in the dark on anything. While the hatred for losing and being the dark could be considered weaknesses, they could also motivate him to try harder.

It hit him at that exact moment. His friends were his major weakness. If Slade at any point were to harm his friends, it would deeply anger him. Upon discovering those particular flaws, he decided to use all three at once to show Robin what a threat Slade could be. He started with robbing a tech company for a chip. He sent his robots out and watched through the cameras in his robots and through the cameras he hacked into. Carefully, he programed the robots to show no mercy. When the naïve alien girl flew out wishing for him to stop, the robot shot her with the laser gun which rendered her unconscious.

The boy handled the situation calmly. His facial expression remained emotionless as he fired two grappling hooks. One wrapped around Starfire. The other went around the robot. Continually flying though, Starfire immediately woke up at the tug of her waist, which was being pulled across the water. She spit the fish out of her mouth and turned just in time to see Robin screaming.

_Ah, there's the anger_, Slade thought. He mentally took a note that Robin stayed calm during the situation and then released what he felt. He smirked when Robin peeled off the mask of the robot. "Excellent work Robin." Slade spoke into the video camera. "Really, I think your skills are improving."

"Slade," Robin snarled. "Who are you? Why do you want this chip?"

"But you do lack patience," Slade lectured the boy. "If you really are so curious about my intentions then we should meet face to face."

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there!" Robin's eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Patience Robin," Slade teased. "Patience."

Slade then hit a button from behind his back, destroying the video and the robot from both ends. So, that's his friends were what ultimately took him down? Slade chuckled. Seeing as how he nearly killed Starfire, Slade wondered what exactly lengths Robin would go to or how many morals he would break.

The mere thought sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

* * *

Beast boy watched as Starfire exited the room in order to talk to Robin about watching a movie with the team. He noticed how Cyborg's eyes followed as well until the door shut behind her. Both pairs of eyes flickered towards Raven, who calmly read her book. Silence filled the room until Raven glanced up from her book, raising a single eyebrow at her two teammates. "What?"

"Shouldn't you go after him too?" Beast boy wondered out loud.

"That's Starfire's job," Raven replied calmly. Cyborg's eyes softened as Raven went back to her book. Beast boy nodded slowly, shutting his eyes tightly. Frowning, he placed the two movies down and began walking out of the room.

"What about the movie?" Cyborg called out after him. Beast boy turned and smiled sadly.

"I changed my mind." Beast boy walked out. When the doors shut behind him, he pressed his back against them, staring up at the ceiling. Did Raven really think it was Starfire's duty to calm down Robin? Again, the mirror flashed into his mind when it revealed all of Raven's insecurities. Yet…

_"Geez Beast boy! You're so obvious. I'm glad I told you though."_

_"I've always thought you were funny!"_

Beast boy smiled fondly at that idea. The thought of Raven laughing at his jokes or smiling around him or just letting him in pleased him. Before he realized it, he was walking in the direction of Robin's work room. He took a turn at the end of the hall to see Robin there with Starfire, who stared at him sadly. "Robin," Starfire whispered, "are you sure you do not want to join us for a movie?"

"I'm sure," Robin sighed. "You almost got hurt. It could be worse next time. I just need to figure out what Slade is planning."

"Agreed," Starfire mumbled. Just before Robin was about to close the door, Starfire stepped out and quickly brought her foot between the door and the wall that separated Robin and her. "What if… let's say friend Raven came to you instead of me. Would you join us in movie night?"

Beast boy froze as did Robin. Their thought process was completely different though. While Robin wondered why she would bring Raven up, Beast boy was questioning whether she knew or not. If she did, how did she know? Did Raven know that Starfire knew? Beast boy's knees began to wobble in fear. "I would tell her the same thing," Robin answered.

"Then Raven is not above me?" Starfire smiled brightly. Before he could answer, Beast boy dashed out of the hallway and towards his room. Starfire knew. How though? Beast boy shut his eyes tightly as his heart began to beat faster. His running slowed into a walk. He stopped when he realized just exactly where his feet were taking him: Raven's room. Beast boy frowned, staring at the name Raven engraved on the door. Frowning, he slowly turned around and walked away. Right now, Beast boy thought to himself, Raven would want to be alone.

* * *

Robin wanted to set make the world a better place. He wanted a world where a child won't see their parents murdered before them or where masked villains and crazy clowns didn't try to kill innocent people every day. Now Robin was conflicted with only one thing going through his mind: just how far was he willing to go for this world? Just how many rules would he be willing to bend or even break? What would Batman think? Robin's eyes narrowed at the thought of Batman lecturing him on this. Besides it's not like he was doing it for fun.

It would only be until he figured out what Slade was planning or who he was.

* * *

Raven immediately knew something was off the moment she was sent the mission along with Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire. First, Robin wasn't there because of some lead on Slade in the north of town. Second, this Red X villain had an aura all too familiar. She realized he had a block with her when she tried to reach a bit into his mind. The only person who had a block on her like this was Robin, but he was in the far side of town. She narrowed her eyes.

This didn't make sense to her.

"Are you working for Slade?" Cyborg crouched into a fighting position, ready to attack if Red X attacked. The chip Red X was stealing just happened to be the same one Slade attempted to steal.

"Red X works alone," he whispered, his voice even sounding a little too familiar. Raven continued to frown. This wasn't making any sense. As Beast boy turned into a lion and leaped towards him, Red X quickly shot a red x at him which turned into some goo and pinned him to the floor. Starfire flew up and tried to fire a starbolt at him until he threw out another x that bound her arms behind her back. She struggled as she attempted to tear them off her body. Normally when people saw Starfire, they would think she was the weakest when really she extremely strong.

Red X must have watched them closely then.

"Azarath Metrion-" Raven began only to find her mouth being covered by a small x. She tried to tear it off but still it was strong. Even Cyborg experienced difficulty when trying to fight him. Red X knew how to open his system and shut him off. That's when he revealed a weakness. Raven narrowed her eyes as Beast boy turned back into a human, getting away with the chip.

Raven stood up, staring as the boy leapt from building to building. At the moment Red X shut Cyborg down, she felt it. Guilt, shame, and even disappointment flooded through Red X. Disappointment was there because they did so poorly, and he expected better. But the guilt and shame confused her.

Why did this Red X figure give off a familiar presence?

* * *

Slade knew from the moment he saw Red X appear on the screen that he was Robin. Robin was trying to form an alliance with him by being Red X. Some would question how Slade knew Red X was Robin when his friends didn't, but Slade already had the answer to it. The Teen Titans were heroes and took down any villain. In their opinion, the citizens were innocent people that could get hurt from a villain. A criminal like Slade could see through people's intentions though. The innocent citizens could very well be molesting their children at night or doing drugs. Some people may even start pretending to be someone that they clearly don't want to be to get what they want.

That's how he recognized Robin. Robin was still intact with his morals and gave off the impression that he'd rather not be doing this. It still impressed him how Robin could take down his own teammates within seconds and how quickly he stole the chip. This would be a good test to see if Robin was the right one for the job.

"A simple chip cannot buy you my trust so easily," Slade told Robin calmly. "You'll have to do more for me."

"Just tell me what you want." Slade could practically see the smirk through Robin's mask. He honestly thought he was winning in this game. _Oh Robin_, Slade chuckled,_ how naïve do you think I am?_

* * *

Raven's suspicions didn't calm down when she saw Robin again. His emotions were being blocked while he was frowning at his team. Starfire was cutting Beast boy's goo filled hair. Cyborg could move again with the help of Robin operating on his system. Robin currently was delivering them a speech about how he should have been there and how he didn't know Red X was such a threat. His words seemed fake to Raven.

"I'm going to have bad hair day for a month," Beast boy grumbled before glancing over at Raven, who was narrowing her eyes at her teammates, pointing to her still sealed mouth. Beast boy flinched a bit. "We should probably take that off of Raven."

Cyborg nodded as he walked up to Raven, whose eyes went wide. Taking one side of the x, Starfire and Beast boy gasped as Cyborg closed his eyes. When ripping it off, Starfire and Beast boy let out a petrified scream. Raven, on the other hand, wanted to hiss in pain but instead said in a monotone voice, "Ow…"

Robin flinched, letting lose an emotion of guilt. Raven frowned because it wasn't the type of guilt he would feel if he wasn't there. Beast boy hopped off of the counter he was sitting on and walked to Raven, his eyes filled with worry. "You okay? Did that hurt?"

"Yes." Raven answered both questions before turning to Robin. "Even if you were there, it wouldn't have made a difference. He knew how to take us all down."

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "I'll bet he has a gadget with your name on it too."

Robin sighed just as Starfire grinned, deciding to perk up and bring the mood back by mentioning what exactly Robin missed the fight for. "We are eager to find out what you have discovered about Slade! Anything important?"

"No," Robin frowned. "Lead was a dead end. I should get back to work."

Beast boy frowned as Robin walked out before he turned to Starfire, almost expecting her to go after him. Instead, she remained sitting there with saddened eyes. She turned to Raven, smiling brightly. "Friend Raven, shall we meditate together?"

Raven took one look into the sad green eyes and nodded slowly as both girls walked out of the room. Beast boy and Cyborg glanced at each other letting out a breath of air. Walking over to the couch, Cyborg flopped down and leaned his head back. "Too much stress."

"I know, right?" Beast boy nodded in agreement. Cyborg turned around to smile and brighten the mood when he noticed Beast boy stood in the same spot, unmoving as he just stared at the door. Cyborg raised an eyebrow until his eyes went wide with shock when his skilled hearing picked out what Beast boy said. "Raven…"

Cyborg nodded a bit. He was probably just as worried as he was about the two girls. Then again, Cyborg thought to himself, while we're worrying about the girls, who's worrying about Robin?

* * *

Dick Grayson needed to go for a walk. So Robin snuck out of the Titans Tower and avoided all contact until he could change, rip off his mask, and change his hair to make it go down rather than spiking it up. Once he stared into his blue eyes, he saw just how tired he must have looked. The huge bags under his eyes were growing while his blue orbs held too much for a boy his age. Still, he needed this walk.

He started downtown and walked around a couple places. He didn't bother eating food or smiling at the girls who flirted with him. He slowly came to a halt when he saw the Wayne building in the center of town. He sighed, staring up at it and thinking about his father. Since he was no longer Robin, he couldn't be mad at Batman. Instead he missed his father Bruce and his grandfather Alfred. He wanted to confide in them for once, telling them about how he was putting his hero status on thin ice.

"It's a beautiful building, isn't it?"

Dick gasped and quickly turned around, knowing that voice only to stop when he saw a gray haired man who was smiling at him. His gray eye and eye patch immediately put Dick on alert though as he nodded a bit. "Yeah… it is."

"Dick Grayson, right?" the man smiled, taking his place next to him but never taking his eyes of the building. "Bruce Wayne's ward?"

"Y-yeah…" Dick admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. It was surprising how little people knew he was the ward of Bruce Wayne rather than adopted son. Yet this man knew. Instead of it relieving him, it only increased the unsettling feeling in his stomach. "I decided to come here a little early. Bruce is coming later."

A thought that Robin still dreaded.

"That's good," he smiled. "We wouldn't want a young kid walking around without an adult. Then again, those Teen Titans are pretty good at protecting people."

"Yeah," Dick nodded numbly. "I guess."

"Though there is a new villain out," the man mused. "Red X."

Dick nearly flinched at the name. So Red X was getting a reputation? He turned slowly to the man. "Red X?"

"A new villain," the man sighed. "It's sad to see people go and steal so easily nowadays." At Dick's blank stare, the man chuckled. "I'm sorry. I forgot to mention my name. I am Mr. Wilson."

"Nice to meet you," Dick nodded only to jump when he heard something beep. It was his communicator. Dick flushed, wondering how he was going to cover up this one.

Mr. Wilson smiled. "Cell phone?"

Dick nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, it must be the one looking after me. She must want me to come home."

"I see," Mr. Wilson nodded and grinned. "Try not to get into trouble. It was nice talking to you."

"Same," Dick nodded before running off. Mr. Wilson watched until the boy was out of sight, staring at the building with a glint in his eyes.

"I wonder…" he whispered.

* * *

Robin quickly dashed into his room with his Robin clothes on and walked out into the halls and to the lounge. Running in, he quickly shouted. "What's wrong?"

He was only met the smell of food and relieved, yet angry, friends. Cyborg was the first to speak. "Man, I was waiting so long for you to show up! It's dinner time, and you haven't eaten in days!"

Robin was dumbstruck. "That's what this is about? Dinner?"

"Um… yeah," Raven raised an eyebrow. "We decided you need to eat since you haven't in a long time."

Robin relaxed visibly and sighed knowing he had to keep up his strength by eating. Reluctantly, he joined his friends at the table and began eating. "So," Cyborg grinned brightly. "Where were you?"

"On a walk," Robin shrugged. "Needed to clear my head a bit."

The team nodded in understanding as Robin picked up his fork and bit into the steak. Beast boy, on the other hand, just devoured his tofu. He grinned at Robin. "We should have a team day today!"

"Team day?" Robin blinked.

"Well remember with FixIt?" Beast boy asked. "How we had that team bonding day? Well we should have another one tonight! What do you guys think?"

"How is FixIT, by the way?" Starfire asked Cyborg curiously.

Cyborg blinked and paused, staring at the ceiling in thought. "I haven't spoken to him in a while. Last time I talked to him he was happy though. I guess that's a good thing."

Starfire grinned. "And Thunder and Lightning, Beast boy?"

"I haven't seen them since the whole fire and rain incident," Beast boy admitted sheepishly. "What about Aqualad?"

"Oh! I have been in contact with him," Starfire grinned. "He is thinking of joining the titans! How exciting?"

"I guess Garth really did quit," Robin smiled softly. "I wonder how Aqualad is doing…"

The team all shrugged. Robin, however, didn't really mean Aquaman though. He was actually wondering about Batman. Ever since he began this plan to pretend to be a villain, Batman's been coming into his head more often. Maybe because he felt guilty for breaking all of the morals he set up with him. Well it was for the greater good, so Batman would understand, right?

What about the team?

Robin glanced at them all as they ate and smiled brightly, except Raven. He sighed. The sooner he finished business with Slade, the less time he would have to spend stealing and being Red X. He smiled softly though, deciding to enjoy dinner. He never once noticed the worried glances from Raven or the glares from Beast boy.

He just continued eating with his friends and ignored the fact he would be going out tonight again:

Except he would not go out as Dick Grayson but as Red X.

* * *

Alice: Half of this I couldn't get my beta to do because we couldn't get in touch.

Emily: So here's half a chapter without a beta!

Alice: I was trying to make it all one chapter but it's like nine pages.

Emily: I figured you guys would want me to at least stop here. And my fingers were hurting too.

Alice: Also, I'll bet you guys can guess who Mr. Wilson is.

Emily: Anyways, thanks for reading and all!


	14. Masks Part 2

Alice: Wow it's been a long time since I've updated.

Emily: Thanks again to my beta!

Alice: Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy! And sorry it's really short. It's just the last chapter was really long.

* * *

Masks

Part 2

* * *

Raven once again frowned at the mission. They had woken up due to the alarm and Robin told them to get a move on because he spotted Red X. Nodding to each other, they rushed out. Now they were standing in front of a building, waiting anxiously for Red X or Robin to show up. Fortunately for them, both did. Robin was chasing Red X, who turned around and threw a net at him. "Robin!" Starfire shouted.

"I'm fine," he replied, pointing to the direction Red X was running to. "Get X. Go!"

The team nodded as they raced after. Raven and Starfire lingered a little bit though. Raven narrowed her eyes. This wasn't Robin at all. First off, there was no aura. Absolutely none. Second, Robin would not give up so easily. Why wasn't he pulling out some sort of sharp object to cut the net? Starfire tugged on her cape, pointing towards the team. Raven nodded as they both flew over towards the villain.

They quickly followed Red X into a subway where he was gone. Raven narrowed her eyes. "I should be able to see him even if he's invisible," Cyborg noted.

"And I should feel his presence," Raven also added. The team nodded and glanced around, trying to find any signs of him. Finally, he revealed himself to Cyborg. Only in a quick motion, Cyborg flew back, gasping. Red X immediately appeared behind him and tried to open his back to control him again. When it didn't work, Cyborg smirked.

"You should try some new tricks, buddy," he laughed. Pride swam through Red X before he could stop it. Raven frowned. Why would he be proud that Cyborg did that? Red X quickly jumped up before Cyborg could punch him and kicked Starfire, sending her into a pile of crates. Raven narrowed her eyes as she tried to grab him using her powers but he quickly jumped out of the way, kicking her in the side. She gasped as she rolled over and glared at him. Beast boy narrowed his eyes, turning into a lion and chasing after him.

Red X jumped up and pushed him into the train tracks. Beast boy hit his head slightly as he groaned, feeling dizzy. Raven gasped when the lights of the train came forward, right towards Beast boy. She quickly stood up, just about to grab him when something unexpected happened. Red X flew down and gripped the back of Beast boy's uniform before jumping out with him, right before the train could hit him. Raven's eyes went wide as did Starfire's and Cyborg's. Beast boy groaned, rubbing his head before he realized what happened. "Dude..." he whispered. "Why did you save me?"

As a result of the question, Red X quickly kicked him and ran out. Though the team was too stunned to chase after him. Especially Raven. Pieces of the puzzle were slowly beginning to connect in Raven's brain. Red X had a similar aura to Robin. Robin had no emotions when he was trapped. Red X knew how to take them all down easily like he knew all their secrets and systems. And Red X felt a sense of pure panic and fear when Beast boy was about to get hit. Raven's eyes went wide. This wasn't a villain.

This was Robin.

* * *

"I enjoyed the show," Slade smirked behind his mask as Red X nodded. "I tapped into the security. You really destroyed all of the titans. I must say I am very pleased."

"I'm glad you are," Robin frowned at the thought of taking down each of his friends and lying to them. "Is the audition over?"

Holding up the two chips he had stolen, Slade shook his head. Robin nearly groaned in annoyance until Slade began to talk. "I have one more mission for you. You will steal one last chip from this building."

Robin nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

Raven stood there, waiting for Robin to enter the room as the team sat there, sore from getting their butts kicked. Narrowing her eyes at the door, she impatiently began to wonder where he was or what he was doing. Finally, the doors opened to reveal Robin walking in with a sigh. That was her moment.

Starfire gasped when Raven practically leaped at Robin, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall with narrowed eyes. Robin's mouth dropped open as the team got on their feet, staring at the scene in confusion. "You thought you had us all fooled," Raven glared at him. "You honestly thought that nothing bad would happen if you did this. You think you can honestly win?!"

"What are you talking about?" Robin frowned. The team also appeared completely confused at why Raven was doing this.

"Don't play dumb," Raven tried to control her emotions as best as she could. "You're Red X!"

The team gasped as Robin clenched his fists. It was silent for a few moments. Each second felt like hours to the team as they wondered if it was really true._ "I feel bad for you guys,"_ Aqualad's voice echoed through their heads. _"We were good friends. I mean, I never knew his name or what he looked like behind the mask but still. We were friends. Then one day, he just waltzes out the door with no contact information what-so-ever."_

Why would Robin lie to them? Was he becoming a criminal? Was he honestly thinking about just leaving the team for Slade? Wasn't he on the good side? But he was stealing and even created Red X. Did that mean he was a spy on Slade or a spy on them? What was Robin thinking? Why didn't he tell them? So many thoughts went through their heads. They were like family. They were a family. Then why would Robin...

_"We were his family too." _

Batman and Aqualad flashed in their minds once again.

_"And now we're broken."_

Everything remained silent as Raven slowly released Robin, glaring at him. "I thought I could trust you."

With that, she stormed out of the room, fully intent on finding her mirror or even contacting Evan for help on her meditation. Right now though, she just wanted to scream and lash out on anything. Her friend, her crush had betrayed not only her but all of their friends. Now she just didn't know who to trust anymore.

* * *

That night Red X never showed up. Slade expected just as much. After all, Raven's suspicious expression on the last mission confirmed it. Red X never came because Robin felt like he betrayed his team. He felt like he betrayed Raven. In fact, that's how Slade figured out that Robin had feelings for Raven rather than Starfire. He listened to Raven, who figured it out. His guilt and regret caused him to not rob the place. Slade smirked.

He still had the perfect data for getting what he wanted. And now he knew just how to.

* * *

Beast boy knocked on Robin's door who immediately answered. If it had been a couple days ago, Robin would have never answered. Beast boy narrowed his eyes at Robin, who just sighed. "Are you going to yell at me too? Cyborg and Raven have."

"I'm not going to yell at you," Beast boy sighed. "I just... why would you do that? Why would you want to be a villain? Why would you not tell us?"

Robin flinched slightly. "I don't want to be a villain. I just needed a way to get Slade to trust me. I had to figure out who he is behind that mask. It's frustrating when you don't know someone behind a mask even though you really want to. I wanted to get him to trust me and maybe reveal who he really is. That would help. And I didn't tell you guys because you would all go easy on me."

"You're frustrated because of Slade's mask?" Beast boy glared at him. "How do you think we feel about you?! You and Slade really are alike. You didn't trust us like how Slade trusts no one. You both hide behind masks."

Robin flinched. "I am not hiding behind a mask. If I reveal who I am, you'll know too much."

"And you don't trust us with that information," Beast boy glared at him. "Well I trust you enough for this. My name is Garfield. And I'm the reason my parents died. I also think that you are naive and even dumb sometimes. You really hurt Raven, and I care about her a lot. I'm not going to forgive you until you apologize properly to Raven. Got it?"

With that, Beast boy walked out, his fists clenched. Robin stared after him, his mouth slightly agape. Beast boy had never talked to him like that. Nor had he ever been so protective of Raven. Then again, Robin sighed, he hurt them all badly. He walked back into his room and carefully ripped off his mask to reveal tired blue eyes. Right now, Dick wanted his father more so than ever. He needed his advice and guidance. He needed to know what to do.

Dick's eyes went wide as he decided to do something close to that. Pulling out his communicator , he called the only person who knew his identity and wasn't a part of the Justice League or Alfred.

He called Kid Flash.

* * *

Starfire sighed as she breathed in and out calmly. She had yet to approached Robin about what happened and about Red X. Though she didn't know whether or not to approach Robin or Raven first. Even Cyborg forgot about Raven and yelled at Robin. She knew because his voice rang through the entire building. She closed her eyes tightly. Why was everything falling apart? All because Robin made a mistake, the team was shattered. Part of her wondered if that was Slade's plan from the beginning. Make the team not trust each other then destroy them.

Starfire wouldn't have doubted it.

Continuing to sigh, she heard a knock on the door. Carefully opening it, she smiled when she saw Raven there. "Friend Raven," she smiled softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked. "I can feel your distress from my room."

Starfire nodded as they sat down. "I don't know what to do," Starfire spoke up first. "I love him but he doesn't trust us... any of us. I would trust him with anything, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

_No._

Raven thought of her past and her father once again. Of course, it would be a while but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. She had yet to tell her friends but at the same time, she didn't want to. She wanted to enjoy her last year with them rather than worry them about the end of the world. Starfire sighed. "Would he leave us like he left Aqualad?"

"I wouldn't say no," Raven murmured. "Chances are he's just... he doesn't realize how much he means to others. When he leaves, he doesn't know how hurt people will be. He's ignorant that way."

Starfire noticed how Raven said when he leaves rather than if. Sighing, she closed her eyes and began to rise. "Azarath," Starfire whipsered.

"Metrion," Raven followed her as she rose and closed her eyes.

"Zinthos," both girls said together as they began to meditate. Yet both couldn't keep Robin out of their mind. He betrayed his past teams before. Who says he wouldn't do it again? They thought they could trust him.

Now both girls weren't so sure.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Anyways, I didn't send this to my beta because my computer broke down.

Alice: I'm actually typing this up on an old document that I uploaded a while ago.

Emily: Sorry it's short.

Alice: And I hope you all enjoyed it.

Emily: Thanks for reading and tell us what you think!


	15. Mad Mod

Alice: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Emily: I haven't updated in like a month! I feel so bad.

Alice: Well enjoy. This will mostly be from Wally's POV.

Emily: Thanks for all the follows and reviews! It means a lot to me.

* * *

Mad Mod

* * *

Wally West was always there for his family and friends. He made the jokes and hit on the girls. He always had a constant smile on his face and would help anyone out. Though that didn't mean he didn't have secrets. In fact, he had a lot of them. For one, he was Kid Flash, ex-sidekick to Flash who is secretly Barry Allen. He was best friends with Dick Grayson, but no one really knew that either. It would be too suspicious for a boy that far away to be friends with him. Normally it wouldn't matter if the boy wasn't famous. He also just happen to know Dick Grayson was Robin and Bruce Wayne was Batman. But that was Dick's secret rather than his.

When he ended up reaching for his communicator from the old days, he was shocked to see it was from Robin. Hesitantly, he answered it. They never spoke anymore. Heck, all Wally knew was that Dick was in Jump fighting crime and leaving the team and Justice League devastated. Then it sparked a revolution. Wally was the next to quit. Sure, he was still close to his uncle Barry, but it was different now. There was strain on their relationship.

"Hey Wally," a voice sighed. Wally stared at Dick to see he changed. He was older, no longer a thirteen year old boy. He would be around sixteen now. His voice was deeper, and he looked more adult. But almost too adult. It reminded him of Bruce Wayne when coming home from work. Heavy bags were draped under his eyes and his skin was pale. Wally gulped.

"Hey," Wally forced a grin. He didn't know whether to call him Robin or Dick. After all, he was wearing his mask.

Robin immediately sighed. "I did something really bad," he admitted. Wally frowned. Robin doing something bad?

"I'm sure it's nothing," Wally grinned.

Robin shook his head instead, his expression only growing graver. "Wally, I-"

Suddenly, Robin took in a breath of air, his masked eyes going wide. He stood up quickly and glanced around. Before Wally knew it, his eyes completely dropped as he fell to the floor. Wally furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was he really that tired? "Robin?" Wally called out. "Robin? Robin, you there? Robin?"

The last thing he saw was static.

* * *

Alfred raised an eyebrow when he saw the red haired boy at his door, panting slightly. He whipped his head up, his green eyes filled with confusion. "Alfred," he stood up slowly, taking a couple deep breaths. Alfred nodded and stood aside so Wally could walk in. Closing the door behind him, Alfred noticed how Wally was in his civilian clothes, which was a slight danger if anyone saw him running. He doubted anyone could actually catch a glimpse of him though.

"I'll call Master Bruce," Alfred walked out. Wally nodded and sat down at the nearest couch, sighing. He was worried about Robin after their talk last night, so he called Aqualad and Speedy. Of course, Speedy answered along with Aqualad. They talked for a little while and all of them came up with the same conclusion: Robin changed after the two months he was gone from their team. That's when Wally decided something. He would figure out what happened that month after Robin disappeared before coming back to the team as a different person.

Bruce Wayne walked in. Seeing Wally after such a long time was almost nostalgic. Of course, Bruce found out Wally knew his identity after Robin told him. Bruce smiled fondly as he sat down across from Wally, who was staring at the floor. "Wally?" Bruce asked. "Do you need something?"

Wally sighed before glancing up and staring at Bruce. "What happened to Dick during that month he was missing?"

Bruce knew what Wally was talking about. Instead of answering though, he decided to play dumb. "He created the Teen Titans in Jump. You know that, Wally. It was all over the news for a while."

"No," Wally shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I meant when we would meet up and he wouldn't show up. Then a month or two later, he shows up but completely changed. I'm asking why he stopped saying things like whelmed or traught. What changed him, Bruce?"

Bruce visibly flinched, which was extremely rare. The only time he saw him flinch was when Batman announced to them that Dick was no longer his partner in fighting crime. Bruce sighed and stood up slowly. "Come with me, Wally. I guess it's time for you to see this."

Wally slowly stood up, his hands trembling. Slowly he began following Bruce into a different room, which Wally knew lead to the Batcave. The only thing going through his head was whether or not he'd be able to handle this secret.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes and immediately frowned. He wasn't in the tower. He glanced down to see he was chained to a chair. He turned to his left to see the rest of his team also knocked out and tied to a chair. Robin growled. Someone had used knock out gas in their tower! Robin hissed to his team. "Guys... Titans!"

Raven was the first to wake up. She immediately glared at him before her eyes went wide. She glanced around to find herself on a chair with a strange form of sorcery holding her down. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to do something, anything, but it didn't work. She turned and glared at Robin, who was frowning as well. "What?" Raven tried to keep total control over her emotions. "Did you sell us out to Slade, _Red X_?"

Robin shook his head, sighing. "No, I didn't. Listen, Raven I'm-"

"Friends," a sudden voice gasped. "What happened? Where are we?"

Starfire had woken up. Raven turned to her to see her green eyes filled with confusion. Starfire's eyes glowed green, signifying she was going to use her starbolts but nothing happened. Raven frowned. A red form of magic was also holding Starfire down and somehow preventing her from using her starbolts. That's when Cyborg woke up, his middle held down by steel too strong for him to break through. He glanced around and noticed his other teammatews. "Where are we?" Cyborg asked.

His voice woke up Beast boy, who was held down but some sort of rubber. Beast boy frowned as well. "What's going on?"

Robin noticed the glares directed at him from his teammates. "I didn't have any part in this," Robin snapped. "You can't go around blaming me for every crime that's committed."

"No," Cyborg glared. "But Red X knew our weaknesses. So far, it looks like our captor knew our weaknesses too. How do we know you didn't sell us out?"

Beast boys scoffed. "He probably did. Maybe he did this to get close to Slade!"

Robin frowned, a little hurt by their accusations. Though he did notice one person not saying anything about this situation. His eyes went towards the alien. "Starfire?" he asked softly. Starfire turned to him, her eyes filled with guilt as she quickly looked away. Raven could only snarl at that. Luckily, the binds also made sure her emotions couldn't tap into her powers. Raven harshly glared at him as Robin continued to stare in defeat at her.

"If..." she whispered softly. "If you did not do this, then who would?"

"Me!"

The team zipped their heads to the center to see a red haired English man standing there, grinning. His jacket was the England flag and he even had the accent. He continued to grin, holding his cane at the top of the long staircase. Robin narrowed his eyes. Who was this guy? And what did he want?

* * *

Wally stood there, completely numb. He could feel his heart pounding in his head while his ears buzzed, refusing to let sound in. So that's what happened? Tears weld up in his eyes as he shut them tightly, refusing to let a single drop fall. He couldn't cry. No matter what, he would not shed a tear. Bruce was sitting down but his eyes were very dark. He always hated showing it or seeing it. Yet it reminded him of what a failure he was. Not only did he fail as a mentor...

He failed as a father.

* * *

Alfred stood at the closed entrance to the Batcave. He already knew what was going on down there. He knew that Bruce was showing the videos and what happened afterwards. Alfred sighed. He had only seen the video once and it made his heart clench. Dick was a grandson to him just as much as Bruce was a son. He still remembered all the times he offered Dick comfort or someone to lean on. Yet Dick refused to let anyone know what he was thinking. He changed. Alfred was happy when Dick entered their lives. Bruce finally began to love someone and even showed more emotion and life. Now both were unhappy.

Alfred dropped his hands to his sides. He would do anything just to see Dick and Bruce happy again.

* * *

Mad Mod smirked as he watched from his computer. His plan was genius! He would knock out all the titans before taking them to his own virtual world. He controlled everything through his computer while another, younger version of himself talked and interacted with smiled as the Titans were all separated into different rooms to go under his hypnotizing. Though something was wrong. He frowned as he watched Robin, who seemed to release himself first and fight everything off. Raven was second to freeing herself. Though they both went after different people: Robin went to Starfire while Raven went to Cyborg.

He continued to watch as Robin saved Starfire. Though something was off. She didn't thank him immediately or anything. Instead she glanced down and bit her lip nervously as though she didn't know what to say. Robin seemed saddened by that and uttered a quick, "Let's get out of here."

He turned his attention to Raven and Cyborg.

"We have to save Starfire and Beast boy," the girl said in a monotone voie.

"What about Robin?"

Her eyes narrowed. "He can save himself."

Mad Mod slightly smirked. So there was a little trouble with the leader? He wondered if he could use it to his advantage. Then again, he would have to find out what exactly he did. That only made his grin grow wider. He loved a good challenge.

* * *

Wally bid Bruce and Alfred a goodbye before stepping out of the mansion. They both stared after him sadly but knew they couldn't do anything besides stare after him. He wasn't using his speed or even running. He just walked so slowly out the gates. Finally when he was out of sight, Alfred closed the door and Bruce immediately went to work.

The first destination Wally found himself going to was the park. Robin used to take him there all the time for the heck of it. Kids were smiling and playing as Wally just stared with a fond smile. If only he could bring back those days. He smiled softly. He still remembered when he first found out about Robin's secret identity.

_"Wally?" Robin questioned. They were on top of a roof in Gotham city. Both decided to patrol together. Wally was around twelve while Robin was ten. They had known each other for around a year. While other side kicks and other mentors weren't that strict on secret identities Batman was. He forbid Robin from telling anyone who he was unlike Flash, who let Wally tell the other sidekicks. Robin smiled at him. "I want to tell you something."_

_Wally shrugged but grinned back. "What?"_

_Robin smiled before ripping off his mask quickly. He opened his eyes and Wally gasped when he saw baby blue eyes. Just as quickly as he saw them, they were hidden again behind the mask. Robin lowered his voice. "My name's Dick Grayson. Keep it a secret, okay?"_

_Robin grinned as Wally slowly nodded. Dick Grayson? Where had he heard that name before? Where has he seen those eyes before? Either way, Wally just grinned back, happy his friend trusted him with such information._

_He knew they would always be friends no matter what. _

Now, years later, Wally wasn't so sure.

* * *

Mad Mod gasped as his room was invaded. Robin stood there, smirking down at him. Mad Mod visibly gulped. After leading them on a goose chase, Robin finally figured out that this world was fake. "What?" Robin smirked before grabbing him by his collar and hoisting him up. Mad Mod growled in frustration. How could his perfect plan be ruined so easily?!

"Now you're going to lead us out of here," Robin snarled. "Now."

Mad Mod shakily nodded his head.

* * *

"Did I do the right thing by showing him?" Bruce suddenly asked, ridding the air of its silence.

Alfred turned to him, slightly frowning. "By showing Wally, I think you may have opened his eyes. He might even try to reach out to Dick now."

"Reach out to him," Bruce mumbled. "Should I try to do that again? To reach out to him and maybe explain why I wanted him to retire as Robin?"

"If you don't mind sir," Alfred walked up to him, "why are you asking all these things now? It has been a while since Dick left us. Why are you suddenly asking me after all this time?"

Bruce chuckled sadly. "Because these thoughts have been plaguing me since he left."

* * *

The team returned to their house. No one had spoken a word to each other. As the police carried away Mad Mod, they could only stare at Robin and his expressionless face. Starfire sighed, wondering if she had done the right thing by not forgiving him. When they walked into the lounge, Robin finally spoke up. "I'm sorry."

The team turned to him, each with a puzzled expression. Robin sighed. "I should have informed you about my plan. I actually should have never done anything like that. I'm not a thief or a villain but I acted like one. I'm not used to trusting people. The man I trusted for so long ended up betraying me. He never really informed me of his plans and was always so secretive. I vowed I would never be like that."

"But you are," Raven frowned, already feeling the regret and guilt radiating from him.

"You mean Batman, right?" Beast boy whispered.

Robin flinched. "Yes. I ended up being like that, and I'm sorry. I should have never done anything like that. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please tell me. I want us to be a team, a family again."

"Take off your mask." Raven glared at him. Robin immediately frowned as the team gasped.

"W-what?" Robin whispered.

"You want us to trust you? Well we don't even know who you are," Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "We need you to tell us who you are behind that mask. So take off the mask to make it up to us."

Shocking the whole team, Robin nodded. His fingers immediately went to the edge of his mask as he began to slowly peal it off. It barely even reached the tip of his eye but Robin still was going to continue. Raven could tell by his determination.

"Robin," Starfire whipsered softly. Raven nodded and quickly used her magic to forcefully stop his hand. Slowly she made him put the mask back on. They didn't even see any of his eye. Robin stared in confusion as he let his hand down. Raven softly smiled at him.

"You passed," Raven whispered.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "But I didn't-"

"You were going to," Cyborg grinned at him.

Beast boy even smiled at him. "And that proves you trust us."

"Friend Robin, we all forgive you," Starfire grinned. Robin stared at his team, who were all offering their own smiles and kindness. Robin couldn't help but find himself beaming at them. "A group hug is called for, correct?" Starfire glanced at everyone.

"Yeah!" Beast boy and Cyborg grinned.

"No." Came Raven's monotone voice.

Robin just laughed as they all began pleading with Raven for a hug. His eyes softened. He was happy he had such a great family.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading! I didn't really focus on the plot of the episode because it was just so... hard to describe.

Emily: Seriously, see that episode. It's so hard to describe. Anyways, I decided to focus on Wally and Batman and all that. Thanks for reading!


	16. Car Trouble

Alice: New chapter! I can't wait for the next couple of episodes.

Emily: Please enjoy!

Alice: I love you all. This chapter will be a little like the last.

Emily: It won't focus that much on plot in all honesty.

Alice: This will be more character development.

Emily: The next episodes will be a lot longer. It will also address Starfire's and Raven's relationship.

* * *

Car Trouble

* * *

Cyborg smiled softly at Raven, who had a stain from the car on her cheek. She seemed to notice because she beamed brightly. It was probably the happiest expression he's seen on her in a while. After the giant mess up today involving his new car, he accidently snapped at the team including Raven. Eventually they all helped out and returned the car back to him from Gizmo. Well Raven helped mostly but they still looked. Because Cyborg was like the big brother of the team. They wanted to see him happy. Cyborg smiled. Lately the team has been doing okay. After Mad Mod and Red X, they were slowly starting to forget about Robin's betrayal to the team.

But there was a slight problem still.

Beast boy informed him that Starfire knew about Raven's feelings towards Robin. It bothered him, but he figured Raven must have told her at some point. Otherwise the alien girl would have no idea. He wondered what they even thought about when it came to relationships. For example, Raven and Robin together. Cyborg honestly didn't know what to think about it. It's not like he so badly wanted them to get together. He just wanted Raven happy. If Robin made her happy, so be it. That was the problem in his head though.

Would they be happy together? Would they honestly be that couple that would smile and kiss? Would Robin get jealous or would Raven get jealous? Would they talk about their feelings? It didn't sound like Robin or Raven. So what would they look like together? If he wasn't so close to Raven, he would actually think Starfire and Robin would make the better couple. But what about Raven's emotions? Would she be able to control them around Robin? She already has proven she could but only barely. She still lost control every once and a while.

He sighed. This was complicated.

"You okay?"

Cyborg snapped out of his thoughts to see Raven, who was staring up at him in slight concern. Cyborg wanted to laugh it off, but he did have some questions. He sighed. "I'm just thinking."

Raven would have figured he'd be talking about the car. Yet his emotions were too off and deep. When it came to his car, Cyborg was happy and light with his thoughts. His deep thoughtful aura was too different from that to be about the car. "It's about me, isn't it?"

Cyborg smiled slightly. Raven knew him so well. "Did you tell Starfire? About... you know?"

Raven immediately understood. She nodded her head. "I did." At his curious expression, she decided to elaborate. "It was when you guys were puppets and I was in the wrong body. We realized we had to get closer in order to use our powers, so we did. I told her about Robin because she told me first. Now we're... friends I guess. I would say we were rivals but we're not acting like it."

Cyborg nodded slowly. He sighed as he sat down next to Raven and smiled softly. Raven slightly smiled as well. "That's a good thing isn't it?" Cyborg mumbled.

"For now, yes." Raven nodded. Cyborg didn't miss her solemn tone. Instead he could only worry. What did she mean by for now?

* * *

When Starfire was looking for the car, her mind just happen to drag back to Robin and Raven. How that happened she still had to figure out. But the thought of them together bothered her. _This is what the humans called jealousy,_ Starfire thought to herself. It never worried her too much because she thought whatever made Robin happy would make her happy. Lately though her thoughts were plagued with less bright thoughts. She wanted Robin to herself. She wanted Robin to like her.

But what about Raven?

Starfire valued her friendship with Raven, and she knew they have bonded lately. They meditated together and even on the rare occurrences they would shop together. Starfire was even introduced to Evan. They would go good together was her immediate thought. But that was her jealousy talking. In reality, she didn't see Raven as a threat. She never would. Not because Raven wasn't likable but because of her emotions. What happened if she was too happy? Would it be like when she was too angry? And besides... would they be happy together?

It bothered her so much.

In the end, she just went to Beast boy. She knew Raven and Cyborg were working on the car together and Robin had no idea about the situation. Why not go to someone who knew? Someone who could cheer her up? Nodding to herself, she knocked on his door. Beast boy answered and raised his eyebrows to see her before inviting her into the messy room. "What's up?" Beast boy asked curiously.

Starfire bit her lip before sighing. "I... am very conflicted. Friend Raven likes Robin just like me. Lately I've been thinking selfish thoughts about having Robin only to myself. I've been thinking how horrible they would be together. This didn't happen when we first found out each other's feelings. Why is it happening now? Is our friendship disappearing?"

Beast boy blinked, shocked Starfire, or anyone really, would go to him for their problems. Either way, he knew he had to answer. He bit his lip. What could he say? He couldn't joke about this like he would have done in the past. This was a serious situation with two girls' hearts on the line. "It's because your evolving."

"Evolving?"

"You first found out Raven liked Robin, and you thought everything would be okay. You probably didn't think much of it. But lately you've been seeing them interact. Now that you know about her feelings, you're seeing their interactions in a new light and it bothers you. You're jealous, and you want her out of the way so you can have Robin." Beast boy finally found the words. That made sense right? Beast boy hoped it did. By Starfire's expression, she was definitely thinking.

"I see," Starfire whispered. "And do you think Friend Raven thinks of me in the same way? That I am a threat and I should be gone?"

"Yeah," Beast boy nodded. "Maybe not the last part, but she does think you're going to end up with him. Star, she's really jealous of you, but she can't let her emotions out or else something bad will happen. I don't get how she can keep them inside her for so long, but... she is. You guys are acting like Robin has only you two to chose from. He's had a girlfriend before I bet. He has options. Out of all the boys on this team, he's the most normal looking. He has a lot of options."

"So Raven is not my only threat?" Starfire nodded. "I should feel bitter towards the other girls?"

"No!" Beast boy exclaimed. He didn't mean for it to sound like that at all. "I mean you shouldn't worry about Robin and his love life. Instead you should just be yourself and not care. Eventually he'll pick someone and that'll be it."

Starfire nodded. Yet somehow she didn't know if she could manage that. Then again, she doubted Raven could either. Was their friendship really starting to slowly crumble?

* * *

_Why do I like her? _

At least, that's what he thought when he noticed Raven grinning at Cyborg with a car stain on her cheek. He smiled softly and walked away when they started a conversation. He didn't want to eavesdrop. He only realized he liked her within the past month or two. Yet he had a feeling he had many of those feelings before then. What made him like her so much?

His thoughts went back to Barbara again. She was his first crush and first girlfriend. His only crush and girlfriend now that he thought about it. Well Barbara being Batgirl helped. She understood his pain with his parents and how he intended to help everyone by using Robin. She understood that he sometimes didn't know the difference between Dick and Robin. She even confessed she felt the same way about her and Batgirl.

She just didn't understand his fight with Bruce.

After everything, she lost her legs and still fought in her own way. She used technology and her hacking, which he proudly taught her about, to keep in touch with everything. He wondered if he had done that, would he have been satisfied? If he had listened to his mentor and father, would he be happier? Would he still be in love with Babs? No, he doubted it. He fell out of love with her a long time ago just as she had done with him. Now he liked Raven.

But why? Her mysterious aura? How she manages to keep cool and remain calm? Or was it her smile? When he first saw her smile, it wasn't that big but it was grateful. Her eyes showed such happiness when he told her that they knew her well enough to fight with her. Was it that one look? Did he like her because her emotions were rare yet beautiful? Yes, he decided. That's why he liked her. She was an amazing girl, and she was beautiful.

He really did like her. But that only made him frown. What exactly would he do about it? Just confess and live happily-ever-after? Or keep it a secret and just live life the way it is? Robin, for once, decided to just let it happen. Usually he had a plan or some sort of strategy but this was romance not a battle. He needed it to happen naturally.

That is, if it happened at all.

* * *

Slade smirked, setting the device perfectly in place. He looked over the plan. Everything was completely perfect. Robin would be his soon enough. And all it would take was a little trick. He laughed darkly. Once he set it up in the warehouse, he set up all his robots and his clues to lead Robin to him. And when he caught Robin, he would test his theory. Speaking of which... Slade stalked over to his computer. Wayne's company was a good one, considering hacking into their systems was a challenge. He wouldn't have been able to hack without alerting Bruce.

So he went with the old fashion way. He watched the television. He smirked when it showed Bruce Wayne arrive, grinning brightly as he waved to the people around him. His grin was strictly professional, unlike the many smiles he veered towards his ward. He smirked. If all went well, he would figure out the true identity of Robin.

It was all set perfectly.

* * *

Alice: Apprentice episodes are next.

Emily: Bruce Wayne is here!

Alice: Thanks for reading. Sorry it didn't focus too much on the car thing. I just wanted to show this.

Emily: Thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	17. Apprentice Part 1

Alice: The reason why I also didn't focus too heavily on plot the last two chapters was because I would be majorly focusing on plot for the next couple chapters.

Emily: I really hope you guys enjoy this.

Alice: There will probably be around four parts to this because I will be treating it like one full episode. I really hope you all enjoy, and I'm really excited for this.

* * *

Apprentice

Part 1

* * *

_Robin snarled as he continued to run. His blood pumped throughout his veins, creating a rhythmic pounding in his head. His feet pounded against the stone ground as his mouth was only open slightly to release and suck in breath. The man ran from him. He had a mask, like Robin. He was fast, like Robin. Yet he was nothing like him. At least, that's what Robin told himself. These two men chasing each other in the dead of night were nothing alike. They were polar opposites. Slade leaped up, over the empty pit before landing on stone again. Robin followed his example, just steps behind him. "We seem to be evenly matched," the malice in his voice was evident. Robin snarled. There were a couple large stones reaching up high. Robin paid them no mind._

_He had a criminal to catch._

_"We are alike, after all," his one eye narrowed in such delight at making the young boy squirm with pure rage. _

_"No we're not," Robin growled. He dashed towards Slade with such speed, prepared to hit him. Slade quickly dodged, making him hit the stones instead. Hissing because he missed rather than pain, he turned around and quickly tried to hit Slade again. It failed as he hit another stone. The process continued until the boulders collapsed onto each other. Robin finally grasped the man, throwing him to the ground. He narrowed his eyes. "You want to destroy everything. You care about nothing!"_

_Slade laughed. "And everything you care about you destroy."_

_Robin glanced back and froze. Before him laid carved out stones of his friends: Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all destroyed in heaps of stone. "Don't forget about your parents, Dick," Slade laughed. Robin froze, his hands releasing Slade, who didn't move. "You knew Zucco did something. You just didn't tell anyone about it. You knew the whole time. You're the reason their dead."_

_"Shut up," Robin hissed. _

_"Bruce Wayne only got you out of charity," Slade began standing up. "He never liked you. He never trusted you. Is Dick even your real name, Junior?"_

_"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Robin screamed, more to himself than to Slade. Memories began flashing through his eyes. The chains, whips, fire, and the pain—oh God the pain. He screamed. _

_"You thought it was though," Slade whispered. _

_Robin snarled and hopped up, snatching Slade's mask in his hands. "Who are you?!" Robin snarled only to gasp. "Slade" began laughing. Behind the mask stood Robin only not Robin. Blood red lips stretched into an almost painful looking smile. His blue eyes were wide and frozen, no feeling within them. The pale skin and huge bags made themselves present as well. It wasn't Robin; it was Junior. _

_"No," it was barely a whisper. He shut his eyes tightly, the tears freely strolling down his face. "NO!"_

Robin awoke with a gasp.

* * *

Bruce Wayne smiled when he realized that Wayne Enterprises was doing fairly well in Jump. Of course, it probably did have something to do with what one of the workers told him. Apparently, Robin of the Teen Titans stopped by and told them he would specifically protect this building no matter what. Even a couple other workers claim he would stop by and help with the technology and everything related to that. Bruce continued to smiled fondly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne?" a voice came out. Bruce glanced up to see a pretty young woman standing there with a bright smile.

"Yes," he professionally smiled back. He never really smiled at these workers. Alfred, Dick, and even Selina, secretly Catwoman, had told him this many times. He was professional but there was no real happiness behind the smile. Dick would always laugh and say there should be a word for the way Bruce smiles at the workers. He listened carefully to what the woman had to say before she left.

Speaking of Selina, Bruce wondered if Dick found love. Bruce laughed to himself. If Dick ever heard that Bruce had a romantic relationship with Catwoman, he would smirk and say that he told him so. This had been going on since Dick first became Robin. The sly comments and the fact that Dick would constantly call her Mrs. Wayne was hint enough. That all faded away eventually.

Bruce wondered if Dick was happy here. He wondered if he still suffered from the nightmares and post dramatic stress disorder. He glanced over at his computer. Did Dick still hack other computers and data for the mere fun of it? Did he still use silly words like whelmed and traught? Did he still cackle? Did he even laugh at all? _Well, _Bruce thought to himself, _I guess I'll find out later. _

* * *

Slade smirked as the titans walked in the lounge, clearly exhausted excluding Robin and Raven. Beast boy yawned, small fangs showing clearly. Cyborg had bags of purple under his eyes while Starfire simply looked like she was asleep while standing. Yet Robin looked so alert and ready for anything. He smirked. He couldn't wait for his plan. Raven just glared at him, as though she hadn't slept but wasn't tired.

In truth, she couldn't sleep. Too many negative emotions radiated off of Robin. They forced her awake. No matter how hard she tried to block them, she just couldn't. It was almost impossible. That's why she attempted to focus on Starfire because of the usually happy aura. Yet even Starfire seemed stressed lately. Beast boy attempted to make a joke about Slade being an insomniac but Raven ended up hitting him over the head. Robin clenched his fists. Of course right after having that dream he would wake up to something like this. "Slade," he hissed out. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just stop by and say hello?" Slade's eye narrowed in amusement. Robin glared at him, staring in silence. The team watched helplessly as the two partook in a staring contact. "I came here to play a game."

"Game?" Robin immediately frowned. Slade chuckled darkly.

"You see, I have a Chronoton Detonator," Slade smirked. The team, minus Beast Boy, gasped in shock and even fear. Blinking Beast boy nudged Starfire, who wouldn't take her eyes off the screen. She quickly explained it using big, complicated words, at least to Best Boy they were. Beast boy then turned to Raven, who wasn't even in the mood to roll her eyes at his stupid behavior. That worried Beast boy almost immediately.

"It freezes time," Raven answered. "Permanently."

Beast boy gasped, suddenly realizing the situation a little clearer. Robin snarled. "Tell me where it is."

Slade laughed. "You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you can find it. But remember I have the control for it. Time is clearly not on your side."

With that, he signed off. The video became nothing more than static. Robin glared at the screen for a few seconds before laughing almost evilly. "You honestly think I won't find you?" The team stared at him worriedly as he began typing on his computer, replaying the video. He then put in a closer image of the detonator.

Beast boy blinked. "Um... what are you doing?"

"There," Raven pointed out, walking up next to Robin. He turned to her, smirking. "You saw that too?"

"Yeah." Both began typing on the computer, pulling up another close up of the detonator. Scribbled lines, clearly making out some sort of image, was on the shining metal. "Clearly he didn't realize how much information he gave us."

"And... what information would that be?" Starfire input. Raven began typing as the scribbled lines came up. Quickly processing it, the lines slowly turned into words. It flipped the words to show Pier 41. Raven and Robin smirked at each other, silently praising the other for such good work.

"I didn't know you were so good with computers," Robin smirked.

Raven shrugged and immediately frowned. "Robin, I want you to stay here."

Robin frowned, shock evident on his face. "What?"

"Red X."

Robin immediately understood what she was talking about. His fists clenched as Cyborg stepped up. "She's right, man. When it comes to Slade, you get a little-"

"It was a mistake," Robin glared at him before turning to Raven, his eyes going softer. "You honestly think I can't handle myself out there? I fight villains and criminals all the time."

"But this one is different," Raven whispered. The rest of the team could only watch without putting anything in. Clearly they didn't want anyone butting in on this conversation. Starfire even began to feel envious of what was going on. "This is Slade. For some reason, you have this obsession with him. I don't know why. You can't control yourself around him. I want you to stay here so you can have a cool head. I want you to stay here because I care."

Robin had to fight the blush from spreading. Raven didn't mean it in the way Robin would have liked to hear it, but it still was nice. Raven didn't really show affection too often. Yet he knew he couldn't back down. For some reason, he felt the absolute need to be there out with his team and fighting. "Trust me," Robin whispered. "I can handle it."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you, so let's hope you can prove me wrong."

Robin nodded, silently hoping that he would be able to prove her wrong too.

* * *

Alice: It was a little short. Part 2 should be out soon.

Emily: Remember there are four parts to the Apprentice episodes.

Alice: Two parts per chapter. I decided to end it here because the next chapter will be mostly action filled.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	18. Apprentice Part 2

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Enjoy!

Alice: I'm going to try to finish all of my Christmas stories by the end of January.

Emily: Thanks for reading and such.

Alice: Here is part 2.

* * *

Apprentice

Part 2

* * *

The detonator wasn't there. They arrived as quickly as possible and no evidence of Slade or even the detonator was present. To say it frustrated Robin would be a complete understatement. The team walked in but nothing was there. At least until hundreds of robots from Slade jumped out. Robin smirked. Since they weren't alive, he could easily take out his frustration on them. He quickly jumped up, breaking and tearing at them. The team could only stare in amazement and fear as he took down every single robot with ease and anger.

"Is he handling it?" Starfire whispered to Cyborg, who could only wince at how rough Robin was being. Raven frowned, staring at his acts in disapproval while Beast boy could only pout, wishing he had such strength. Finally he grabbed the last robot, beating it to pieces before he faced his team, panting.

"Let's go," he hissed. The team nodded numbily as they all walked out of the pier. Raven frowned, watching Robin closely. He was clearly deep in his thoughts as he continued to walk in front of the team, not uttering a single word. Cyborg could only wonder how Slade managed to move so fast and not leave behind a single trace.

"Where did Robin go?" Beast boy's words broke through every titans thoughts. They glanced around. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Almost like he just disappeared. Until they heard his voice. The team quickly ran after it only to freeze. Robin had an innocent civilian at his hands, shoving him against the wall and demanding where Slade was. The civilian was clearly terrified. Raven reached out her hand, using her powers to pull Robin from the man and up into the air.

The man quickly ran as fast as he could. Raven glared at him. "I thought you said you could handle it."

Robin glared at her as she put him down. He opened his mouth to retort that he was handling until he caught sight of the security camera. Raven raised an eyebrow when Robin's face chanced from anger to a knowing smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

Starfire wondered what exactly they were doing in the security room for the piers. Robin was fiercely typing away on the computer, smirking. The team only watched with amazement once again. He was able to hack his way through security and passwords. Finally he reached the footage. The team groaned when he pulled it up and it was just static. Yet Robin only cackled. "Dude, the footage isn't-"

"Slade is clearly underestimating me," Robin smirked before opening a new folder. Starfire glanced at Raven, remembering she knew a bit on computers. By the astound expression, Starfire guessed she didn't know what was going on. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Creating a virus," Robin smirked.

* * *

Slade had known Robin knew bits on computers and such. What he had no knowledge of was just how good he was with computers. He was expecting Robin to use the aliens allergy for Metallic Chronium, which powered the detonator. Instead Robin decided to use this way. Slade covered the footage with security and Robin easily defeated it. That was something the police had failed to do on numerous occasions.

He smirked. He was figuring out new things about Robin every day. Still he watched as Robin apologized, saying Slade was somewhere in the sewer. Of course once they were on their way there, Starfire's allergy was revealed. Now they had a tracker for the detonator. Slade quickly pressed a button, signaling Cinderblock. Now if Robin could take down Cinderblock on his own, that would be very impressive but very predictable.

Slade smirked, pressing a button to show the probes, sitting and waiting in the boat. This would be a very good day.

* * *

"It's fine," Raven sighed as they still walked throughout the sewer just as Robin apologized once again. "If anything you should find that civilian you attacked and apologize."

Robin visibly flinched. Usually he never had such anger and resentment for one villain. Not enough to make him attack an innocent worker. What made Slade so different from the others? Was it because he didn't know about his plan until today? Usually the Jump villains would reveal what they wanted or what they were after. Slade had not revealed that until today with the detonator. He sighed, about to agree until Starfire sneezed again. Raven quickly shielded them.

"There!" Cyborg shouted. On a motor boat was a robot with the detonator. Robin growled, about to chase after it. Suddenly his body was thrown back through the wall. The team gasped as Cinderblock came out of nowhere and attacked Robin. They were about to rush to his aid only to see Robin fighting back.

"Get the detonator!" he screamed, jumping up to deliver a kick to Cinderblock. The team hesitantly nodded and quickly rushed off. Starfire only lingered behind a bit until Raven shouted for her to come and that he would be fine. Starfire flew off as Robin continued to fight. Robin growled. "You caught me on a really bad day."

* * *

Bruce frowned. The titans were not at their tower, he decided. Otherwise they would have answered a call from a civilian. Or maybe Dick knew it was him and refused to answer. Either way it made him uneasy. So he decided to disappear in his work. He continued to work nonstop until his computer began to have a beeping sound. Bruce turned and answered to see Alfred and Barbara. His eyes softened.

Barbara looked pissed. "Hey," she frowned, glaring at him through the screen. "I heard you went to Jump."

Bruce sighed. "Barbara-"

"If it's cause I'm in this stupid chair, I don't really care. I mean, I can still go. I want to see Dick as much as you do-" she began only to be cut off by Alfred.

"Have you seen Master Dick at all?" he cut right to the point. Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't think so."

"I was planning to today," Bruce chuckled. "It looks like he's off doing the hero stuff."

Barbara pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Bruce sighed softly. "In all honesty, I want to see him first. I'm just being selfish."

Barbara sighed. "It's alright. He is your son. Oh and don't worry. Selina is making sure nothing too bad is happening while you're gone."

Bruce smiled. "Tell her I said thank you."

Barbara smirked. "As long as you tell Dick I said hello."

Alfred nodded as well. Bruce smiled. He had forgotten that he wasn't the only one who missed Dick. Barbara did love him at a point in her life. Alfred treated him like a grandson. Yet he was still glad he did not bring them. He meant what he said. He wanted to be the first to see his son.

* * *

Robin defeated Cinderblock almost too easily. He smirked as he made his way through the sewer. Cinderblock had a tracker on where Slade was. Though he was a bit skeptical. Slade didn't usual make these mistakes. But it might have been a Cinderblock mistake. Still Robin was on his guard as he walked. He quickly threw open the door and smirked, seeing Slade below him. He turned as if he knew he was coming. "Robin? I was afraid Cinderblock would be too much of a challenge for you."

Robin growled. "Where is it?"

"You mean this?" he held out a remote. "The trigger that will decide when you will all be frozen in time? Well Robin if you want it so badly, come and get it."

He put it on the ground, taking a few steps back. Robin narrowed his eyes as he let out a battle cry, dashing towards Slade, who smirked under his mask.

* * *

Only one robot guarding the detonator was a mistake. They defeated him, and the boat with lasers, easily. Cyborg was carefully trying to disarm the detonator. He bit his lip, knowing even a slight mistake could set it off. He needed to cut through one wire. Raven had a shield around Starfire so her sneezing wouldn't interfere with Cyborg's work. The team could only stare in silence as Cyborg went up, his finger now holding a bit of fire as he cut one wire. It seemed stable. The team gasped in relief. Until it began beeping and glowing. Beast boy screamed. "NO!"

Everyone braced themselves, closing their eyes in horror.

* * *

Robin growled at another comment. Slade continued to make observations about how alike the two were, only fueling his anger. Finally he grabbed Slade and kicked him to the side. Robin quickly ran towards the trigger, grabbing it and smirking down at Slade. "Game over," Robin smirked only to frown. The trigger suddenly fell apart in his hands. Slade began laughing.

"On the contrary Robin, it has only just begun."

* * *

"Um... why aren't we frozen in time forever?" Beast boy blinked, opening his eyes. The team looked absolutely shocked as Cyborg growled.

"Because this wasn't a real detonator." Cyborg narrowed his eyes, understanding what Robin was currently feeling. The team blinked, all about to ask questions when they were hit from behind. Gasping they went flying into the water. Beast boy plopped out first, groaning about the water taste. The rest came out shortly, blinking.

"I'm not hurt," Starfire stared down at her body, looking for any injury. She didn't see one or felt any pain. By the looks of her other teammates, they felt the same way. So... what just happened?

* * *

"Nanoscopic probes," Slade smirked. The screen showed the probes inside all his friends. "Are you familiar with them? You see, if I press this button-" he pulled out a remote attatched to his suit and smirked, "-Your friends will die. They will be destroyed from the inside out. A rather painful way to die actually, don't you think?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "They will never obey you."

Slade laughed once again, confusing Robin. "I don't want their obedience Robin. No, I'd rather have something else." Robin narrowed his eyes. Still Slade continued. "I'd rather have you."

"Me?" For once, Robin was completely shocked.

Slade nodded. "Don't you see Robin? It was never about them. It was about you. It's always been about you. I've sent trouble your way, sent you clues to figure out, and I finally made my decision. For a while, I've been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps. I chose you. Congradulations."

Robin growled. "I would never work for-"

He immediately stopped talking when Slade held out the controller. His eyes went wide. His parents had fallen to their deaths due to his ignorance. He could have told them, warned them. Yet he didn't. He caused their deaths and their pain. Would he really be the cause of his new family's pain? It was like his dream. They would all suffer at his hand. No, not this time. He would save his family. He had to. Otherwise he would never forgive himself.

"If you work for me and never speak to your friends again, I will let them live," Slade smirked. "But if you disobey me, even just the smallest command, I will kill them, Robin And I'll make you watch."

Robin closed his eyes tightly, his hands clenching into fists. What could he do? What should he do? Would he betray them? Yes, Robin decided. As long as they are alive, it was alright. He slowly nodded. Slade smirked. "Good. Follow me."

And Robin followed him. Just as Slade told him.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire shouted through their communicator. "Where are you?"

They had each made it out of the sewer alright. Nothing was wrong with them as Cyborg scanned them each. Now they had a new problem. Where was Robin? Cyborg had decided to search where Cinderblock attacked him. Raven was on the computer while Beast boy was searching the sewer. Starfire flew around, looking desperately.

"His tracker is off," Raven said, frowning with worry at the computer.

"He won," Cyborg decided after a long analysis of the fight scene. But it didn't give him any leads on where he would have gone afterwards.

"He's not down here," Beast boy frowned, glancing around. Raven sighed.

"Then where is he?" she whispered to herself. She knew she should have never let him come. Yet she did. And now he was gone. She tried to keep her emotions in check, just like she did when she thought he died. It was hard, but she needed to. If she wanted to find him, she had to. "Please," she whispered, turning off her communicator. "Please be alright. I love you."

* * *

Robin was far from alright. He stared down at his new outfit, which was very similar to Slade's. He could hear the distressed voices of his teammates, and he wanted to answer. But he wanted them alive. He finally covered his blue eyes with a new mask. One just like his old but different. Just with points at the ends. Slade appeared behind him. Robin knew Slade didn't see his eyes though. But how long until Slade asked for his identity?

"You'll learn to like it soon enough," Slade whispered. As he walked off, Robin closed his eyes tightly. _Bruce... no, dad. Please forgive me._

* * *

Alice: Hope you liked it.

Emily: The next chapter will be a lot different from the episodes.

Alice: Thanks for reading and tell us what you thought.


	19. Apprentice Part 3

Alice: Enjoy the new chapter!

Emily: Sorry I haven't been updating lately.

Alice: I've begun watching Supernatural, and I couldn't stop. Then I got sick.

Emily: So I'm going to try to update a lot this week.

Alice: To make up for my really long absence.

Emily: Enjoy! The beginning will seem a lot like the episode but it will change at the end.

* * *

Apprentice

Part 3

* * *

Robin hissed, his body being slammed directly onto the cold, metal floor. Before three seconds passed, he thrust his body upwards, managing to kick Slade and jump back on his feet. He narrowed his thankfully still masked eyes. Slade had yet to demand his identity or to see him without the mask. It only made Robin despise himself when he realized he was thankful Slade hasn't yet. As Slade hurled his fist towards Robin, he hopped up and back flipped avoiding the punch. "Very good Robin," Slade's gray eye looked pleased.

Robin still held his stance, hands raised just in case Slade decided to attack. It had been a week, Slade informed him. A whole week of training nonstop with Slade. With Batman, his training was different. He thought at the time Batman would never hurt him, so he didn't fear injury or anything but a few bruises. This training made him fear for his life. It made him more active and rely more on what he learned.

He was already disgusted with himself.

"Bruce Wayne came into town a while back," Slade paused thoughtfully, his body relaxing. Robin took that as a sign Slade was done. He stood up straight, no longer in a battle pose but his body still tense. "I'm surprised he didn't bring that young boy Richard with him."

"Slade," Robin's heart began pounding in his chest. He tried to keep a calm expression. He tried to act like Bruce Wayne was of no importance to him. He already put his team in death's way. He didn't need his father going there too. "What part of the training involves Bruce Wayne?"

"I was just wondering if you heard the news," Slade's voice dripped with amusement. Robin held back his tongue, knowing snapping at Slade and saying how could he hear the news down here would only get him beaten. "Also Robin…"

"Yes," Robin said through gritted teeth. He hated answering to this madman.

"I want you to steal for me," Slade walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder blade. "Your training has exceeded my expectations. And I had very high expectations of you. I want you to steal something for me tonight."

Robin nodded grimly. Not yet has he stolen something or even come out in the uniform he worn daily. He hoped he would have more time to prepare mentally for stealing. For facing his friends. For facing Raven and Bruce. "Tell me what you want."

Slade chuckled darkly. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Cyborg became their backup leader. Sure, he was pretty good, but he was nothing near as great as Robin. Robin just had a natural leadership to him and constantly tried to prove himself. Cyborg didn't have that determination or even the natural way to lead. He didn't come up with strategies as effective as Robin, and he didn't know how to comfort the team like Robin. And right now just about everyone needed some form of comfort. The one week seemed like years without Robin.

And they still had no leads on where he was.

Cyborg analyzed the fight every now and then countless of times for something he missed. He found nothing. The disappearance was negatively affecting just about everyone on the team. Beast boy made less jokes and just looked defeated and tired. Raven locked herself in her room, meditating with an equally sad Starfire. Sometimes at night Cyborg could still hear the young alien turn on her communicator and pleaded for Robin to answer. He never did.

Even Cyborg changed. He barely rested and worked out every second to become stronger. Each titan blamed themselves for Robin going missing. When the alarm went off, they all narrowed their eyes. Each one thought the same thing: Slade. They ran out the door, whipping past the other drivers in the car. When they reached their destination, all they could do was wait. "He's stolen the thermal blaster!" a man cried out in distress. The titans all glanced at each other.

They didn't do nearly half the research on Slade that Robin did, but they knew Slade never did his dirty work himself. He always had a sly, cunning way of dealing with things. To outright steal something himself was a bit odd. Still he ran into them. It was dark and they could barely make out his outline which was different from usual.

They chased him down until he finally came into the light. But it wasn't Slade. "It's Robin," Cyborg whispered, his eyes wide. Robin stood there in a different uniform. His chest was half black half orange with the Slade symbol on his chest. He wore dark pants and even his mask was slightly off. His hands were clenched around the thermal blaster.

"Robin," Starfire went to the ground, frowning at the outfit. "What are you…?"

"Dude!" Beast boy cut her off. "What's with the uniform?"

No words were spoken from Robin as he stared each one of them down. No expression was shown on his face as he took out the thermal blaster and blasted the ground in front of them. Each gasped as Robin disappeared in the fire. "Robin!" Raven called out, reached out as though she could go through the fire. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. Starfire was simply too shocked to move. Her mouth hung open as she just stared at the fire.

"What…?" She whispered.

* * *

"Very good Robin," a pleased voice came up. Robin gritted his teeth but remained silent. Slade walked up to him, carefully retrieving the thermal blaster from his hands. He walked over to a table and began working on it.

"This deal," Robin spat, "can't last forever. My friends will figure out I'm being blackmailed. And when I get that trigger, you. Will. Pay."

Slade turned around, staring at Robin. "That sounds like a threat, Robin. A very good threat actually."

Robin clenched his fists. "Betrayal," Slade whispered, walking over to him. "Destruction. Revenge. Murder. We really do think alike."

It took all his will power not to attack Slade right there. After a week, he learned attacking Slade will only anger the man and bruise Robin. When Slade was angered, he threatened using his friends. And Robin could not have that in any way. If he attacked too much, Slade might actually press the button, ultimately sending his friends to their deaths. "By the way," Slade smirked. "I monitored your adrenaline levels and such. I knew what you were feeling. You won't admit it but at some point, you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a rush."

Robin's skin crawled with disgust. No way did he enjoy the stealing. No, he didn't. Right? Did being with Slade and under his training start to make him enjoy this? Did it make him want to steal? No! Robin shook his head furiously. "You're going to keep stealing for me Robin," Slade approached him, placing the thermal blaster which now connected to his wrist on his uniform. "And you're going to keep getting that thrill. And who knows? Maybe I'll become like a father to you."

Robin waited until Slade walked away, his words lingering within him. "I already have a father," Robin whispered softly. In the distance, he could hear bats flying off. He sighed. God, he missed his father.

Unbeknownst to him, Slade heard him. Slade smirked walking over to his own computer and pulling up a couple images of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. If he was correct about Robin's father, then he knew where to strike next.

* * *

The team sat in silence on the couch. Beast boy didn't bother making any jokes. Maybe if the girls weren't so sad… maybe if he had the heart to, he would say Robin was a robot or being mentally controlling. Raven already ruled out that possibility. Cyborg even confirmed it was the real Robin due to his scanners. "Raven," Starfire whispered, finally speaking up. Raven turned to her and when their eyes met, they both nodded. Both stood up, about to walk off to meditate.

"No."

The girls turned to see Beast boy standing there, almost glaring at them. "No what?" Raven narrowed her eyes. She tried her best not to let her emotions take control. And boy was she trying.

"You guys can't just go off and meditate," Beast boy stood up, glaring at them. "Not now."

"Beast boy," Starfire whispered. "Raven and I are extremely hurt by this… we need to meditate."

"So you think we're not hurt by this?" Cyborg exclaimed, standing up as well. Raven flinched, not used to Cyborg yelling at her. "We were all Robin's friend! Just because you guys were in love with him doesn't mean that we're not as hurt! He was our friend too!"

"We need to settle this as a team," Beast boy whispered. "We need to go through this together. Remember last time Robin was away? When we thought he was dead? We all fell apart instantly."

Everyone flinched. They still remembered the three villains coming in and taking over their house while Robin was "dead". They remembered how they fought and nearly broke up until Robin came right on time. With Robin, they successfully drove the teens out of their house and out of their lives. With Robin, they could do anything.

"But he came back," Starfire whispered hopefully. "He saved us."

"Yeah," Raven murmured bitterly. "Only he's not coming back now. He's a criminal."

"He might," Starfire had tears in her green eyes. "Maybe this is like the Red X incident? Maybe this is another way to trick Slade?"

"Slade didn't fall for it the first time," Cyborg mentioned numbly. "He won't fall for it again. Robin knows that. He knew the plan was stupid to begin with. He wouldn't do that to us again."

"As the Teen Titans," Beast boy whispered almost like it pained him, "we have to hunt him down."

Starfire choked back on a sob. No one spoke even as the TV cracked due to Raven's overflowing emotions. No one cared. They just wanted their leader and dear friend back. They wanted this to be a nightmare. But it wasn't.

* * *

It had been four days since Robin had stolen the thermal blaster. Slade trained him on how to use it effectively in battle and even given him ways to take it off and on. But that didn't mean Robin appreciated it or Slade. Every time he saw the damn thing, he remembered the Titan's faces. He remembered the looks of pure shock and betrayal. How hurt they were to the point of being unable to speak. Using his anger, he fought even harder against Slade during the training. Only it made him feel even worse. Bruce taught him to never use emotions during a battle. It caused one to take everything too personally and even make you go too far with injuries.

Slade saw it in a different way. As long as the anger didn't become distracting, use it to its full potential. So when Robin used his anger in battle, it only made him angrier. He just couldn't win in this situation. Even in the uniform he felt disgusted with himself. Somehow he expected the news to know about his "betrayal" and have everyone talking about it. But Slade would tell him if it was made public. He would probably brag about it too.

"You're going to steal from me again," Slade walked in the room. Robin narrowed his eyes but nodded. "I want you to steal from Wayne Enterprises."

Robin froze, his heart skipping a beat. "W-what?"

Slade seemed pleased with his response. That only worried Robin further. "He has some great technology. I want you to steal whatever seems fit. For example, they have a locked up room on the highest floor with something Bruce Wayne hasn't released yet. Why not steal that?"

He could think of a ton of reasons why. He could also think of a ton of ways to beg Slade not to let him steal from there. He could get on his knees or even promise to steal anything else with the same amount of effort. Maybe even argue that the thing wasn't worth stealing. But that could give away his identity and his father's… He nodded numbly as Slade smirked. Robin was unaware of the plan Slade had for him.

* * *

Robin ran through the building, knowing every corner and every rout. He could even override the security system but decided against it. Overriding it meant saying RG override which couldn't make it more obvious. Instead he walked in, heart pounding. _As long as Batman doesn't show up, I'll be fine. And Batman won't show up. Bruce is here but he won't risk it. They'll know. Everything will be okay as long as Batman doesn't come._ This didn't settle his emotions as he continued to walk.

Each movement was like slow motion to him as he reached out to grab the device.

* * *

The titans rushed to the scene as soon as they heard the alarm. They immediately knew it was Robin. He was robbing a Wayne Enterprises building which scared them. Bruce Wayne was a very powerful man. If something was stolen from him, they didn't know how the reaction would be and what he would do. Bruce Wayne did fund money to the Justice League after all. "You're not walking out of here Robin," Cyborg spoke up, sounding much more confident than he actually was. "Not without a fight."

Robin nearly sighed in pure relief. But he still had to play the part. He screamed in fake anger and ran towards them. The titans each took their stance, prepared to fight. Instead Robin jumped up and used each titan to higher himself until he hit the ceiling. He quickly kicked open a secret passage to the roof and began running. _Where are you going?_ Slade snarled.

"The device was too heavily guarded," he lied. "I'll have to steal it another-"

_NO! Go back. Unless you want the death of your friends._

Robin stopped in his tracks, silently cursing himself. The one excuse he had not to rob the building and Slade wouldn't take it. "Robin!"

Robin slowly turned, gulping when the titans faced him. Hope was still evident on their face as they stared at him. It destroyed him that he would have to crush their hopes. In order to keep them safe, he would have to break their trust. He took a fighting stance, waiting for one of them to take a step closer. "Look," Cyborg took a couple steps forward, "we don't want to fight. We just want to talk."

Robin dashed forward, grabbing Cyborg's arm and hurling him in the opposite direction. Beast boy narrowed his eyes. "Guess there's nothing to talk about."

He changed into an ape, growling fiercely as he stepped towards Robin, who growled back. He quickly dived out of the way of Beast boy's attack. Instead he jumped up, onto Beast boy's shoulder before using his height to jump. Due to the giant WAYNE sign, he managed to jump into the A, crouching down. Beast boy jumped up again, making Robin leap back. He took out one of the gadgets Slade gave him and threw it at Beast boy. It wrapped around Beast boy as Robin dived in the A, trapping Beast boy inside.

"Please!" Starfire shouted as he landed on the ground. He narrowed his eyes, not wanting to attack his team but knowing he had to. He ran towards her, prepared to kick her. She dove out of the way, dodging his attack. Raven stood next to her, hands prepared to defend her. Cyborg, who quickly recovered, ran towards him and tried to punch him. Robin dodged it and began fighting him.

Though Robin noticed Cyborg was clearly holding back. He frowned. _I betrayed you, Cy! I'm with Slade and I hurt you. Hurt me, damnit! Fight! Don't hold back!_

Beast boy turned into a snake, sliding down before turning into a ram. Running as fast as he could, he hit Robin on his side. Robin gasped as he fell back in pain, rolling over to the edge of the building. He wanted to smile with joy at the fact Beast boy managed to hurt him. But his hopes were ruined when Beast boy rushed towards him. "Dude, are you okay?"

Robin frowned before quickly jumping up, hitting him. Cyborg glared at him, finally using his sonic arm, aiming at him. _Fight to win, Robin. Use the thermal blaster, _Slade's voice came up. Robin frowned but nodded. He raised his hand, noticing Raven flying near the Y. He quickly blasted it, aiming for her side. She gasped, her vision suddenly blinded. That distracted Cyborg enough to turn. Robin quickly ran towards him, using him to leap onto the sign. He managed to run and jump his way through the letters. Finally when he was on the E, he was close to jumping towards the other building.

Until Starfire came up, her green starbolt on her fist as she glared at him. "Stop!" she screamed. Robin quickly came to a half. "Do. Not. Move."

Robin frowned but stood still anyway. Starfire's eyes softened. "Robin, you are my best friend. And you've always been there for me."

_I thought I told you to use that blaster._ Slade's voice sounded so angry.

"I… I eventually began to realize something," Starfire stared at him, searching for any emotion on his face. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven watched closely, realizing that Robin was actually listening to her. They didn't dare interrupt, thinking something she would say would get through to him. Raven, who was hopeful, couldn't help but feel jealousy that Starfire managed to reach him. "I love you," Starfire told him. "I'm in love with you. Whenever I'm around you, I just… my heart beats so fast. You're just amazing, and I couldn't help but fall for you. I love you like the way a wife would love her husband."

Robin's eyes widened. What? Starfire loved him? He… he had no idea. It shocked him to the point where he forgot that he was even working for Slade. He glanced down at his team, his eyes focusing on Raven's face. She didn't look shocked but rather disappointed almost. Cyborg and Beast boy clearly showed no response but only hope. Did she know? Did the team know?

Starfire continued. "I cannot be in a world where we must fight. I cannot be in a world where I must hate you. It hurts too much. If you are truly evil, kill me."

The team, and Robin, gasped as she lowered her fist, not even a starbolt in her hand. She stared at him with such sad eyes. Robin shut his eyes tightly, knowing he had to do this. In order for her to live, for the team to live, he had to crush her. He raised his hand up, turning on the thermal blaster and shot at her.

Raven reacted very quickly. She raised her hands, creating a black shield around Starfire that immediately dissolved the blast. Starfire stared at Robin, her lips slightly parted as tears strolled down her face. Raven snarled, all her emotions begin let out. She grabbed Robin with her powers, quickly pulling him down with them. Starfire slowly went down, standing there as she held onto Robin. She quickly detached the thermal blaster, taking it apart with her powers. She let Robin down.

Robin was about to run as fast as he could, get out of there. Raven tried to calm herself down, knowing killing Robin would only do more harm than good. The team only stared in shock, especially Starfire. He was really about to do that. He was really about to shoot her. Any doubt that he was evil in his mind was gone. Robin quickly took a step forward, about to run when a voice stopped him.

"ROBIN!"

The voice was painfully familiar. Robin could only slowly turn around, his eyes wide and heart beating fast. There stood Bruce Wayne, panting in his suit. "Robin," he whispered softly. "What's going on?"

* * *

Slade smirked, watching carefully as Bruce Wayne stood there, shocking Robin to the point where he was unable to speak or move. Looks like his suspicions were confirmed.

Robin was Richard Grayson.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Hope you enjoyed the ending.

Alice: Tell us what you think!


	20. Apprentice Part 4

Alice: This chapter will be a really, really long one.

Emily: Then the next episode will be How Long is Forever.

Alice: I'm going to change it up a bit, of course. Don't I do that in like every episode?

Emily: Enjoy!

* * *

Apprentice

Part 4

* * *

Bruce took a step towards the frozen boy. The titans looked at this in confusion. Why was Bruce Wayne on the roof? Why was Robin listening to him? How did Bruce know him? Robin's thoughts were filled with different things though. Why was Bruce doing this? His identity as Batman could be very easily figured out like this. And it wouldn't be too hard to connect the dots on who he was either. But seeing his father's face just made his heart pound. No longer did he feel like the confident, sixteen year old. Now he felt much like he had when he was a child and had a nightmare about the circus.

"B-Bruce," he let out a whisper. He barely stumbled backward and caught himself before tripping. He gulped and decided not to try and run if it meant falling.

"Bruce Wayne?" Beast boy murmurs to himself. He knew a lot about this powerful man. All of them did. Even Starfire knew bits and pieces. So what was this famous man doing on the roof, talking to Robin?

"Robin, what's going on?" Bruce's eyes softened. "Why are you stealing from me? Why are you dressed like Deathstroke?"

_Aren't you going to respond?_ Slade sneered over the earpiece. Robin gulped but stood his ground. As much as he didn't want to face him, he didn't want his friends to die. "I'm his apprentice," Robin tried to smirk. "I'm stealing because I _like _it. Who knows? Maybe I'll start killing or using a gun again."

_Again?_ The titans all glanced at each other in pure confusion. Bruce visibly flinched at the memory but remained silent. He just took in what Robin was wearing and tried to make sense of it in his head. "You want to start killing?" Bruce whispered solemnly. He took a step forward. His eyes were determined. "Then kill me."

"W-what?" Robin spurted out. For once in his life, he had no idea what Bruce was thinking. When it came to strategies, a simple glance could reveal his whole plan when they fought together. Even when hearing about Batman on the news, he predicted each move long before it happened. This, he did not see coming. He expected anger and disappointment. Not a sudden demand for death!

"Mr. Wayne!" Starfire cried out but Bruce held up a hand, stopping her. His fierce glare told them all to stand perfectly still. Normally they wouldn't listen to a citizen and save them before they died. But his eyes and Robin's reaction told them to stay put and watch.

"You're a criminal now, right? Kill me. You probably have a ton of ways you can. I could call security and get them to give you a gun if you want," Bruce's eyes were hard. Cyborg wanted to shout at him that Robin probably would kill him! He was all out prepared to kill Starfire, a girl he lived with. Why would he stop for one man? But one look at Robin made him stop. His body was shaking. His lips were parted as though searching for something to say.

Bruce took a step forward. At that, Robin pulled out a sharp knife-like object. He held it up front but Bruce just continued to walk forward. His arms shook heavily as Bruce grabbed harshly onto his hands. He directed the knife right to his own heart. "Kill. Me." Bruce snarled. "And let me see your eyes when you do. Let me see your amusement in my death. Let me see you truly become someone John and Mary would never be proud of. Let me see you turn right into the thing you don't ever want to be: Zucco."

The knife fell flat onto the ceiling pavement. All the titan's eyes went wide when he grabbed the side of Robin's mask, throwing it off carelessly. Beautiful orbs of blue stared back at Bruce. The night managed to shield his eyes away from the squinting titans. "Your middle name isn't your fathers for nothing," Bruce said screamed, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You are not a murderer. John and Mary did not raise you like that. I certainly did not raise you like that!"

"I-I…" Robin couldn't speak. Bruce was bringing up his parents? In front of his team? He even ripped off his mask!

_Richard_, Slade said through his earpiece. _I thought so. Come back immediately. We have things to discuss. Don't bother getting your mask either. _

Robin subconsciously nodded eager to actually follow one of Slade's orders. He ripped his body away from Bruce and ran. He dashed to the edge and jumped to the next building continuously running and not daring to stop. Flooded images of his parents' faces filled his mind. Bruce's words repeated as well. He didn't even think about how Slade knew his name or that he had no mask on. He just needed to run.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne…?" Starfire asked questionably. Bruce Wayne stood there, frowning as his eyes followed the teenage boy who ran from him. Slowly he turned and walked over to the fallen mask, crouching down to pick it up. Maybe he was a little extreme by ripping off the boys mask, but he knew he had to. He needed to see if Dick would actually do this willingly. One look at his eyes reassured him this was all against his will. But what would Deathstroke have that would threaten Robin to work for him? It certainly wasn't death. Bruce has learned time and time again Dick was not scared of something like that.

A part of him feared Junior managed to take over. Bruce still shuddered at the memory. And the way Dick mentioned it? He remembered walking in with Barbara, completely unprepared for… Barbara! Bruce dug out his cell phone and quickly began to call her. "What is he doing?" Beast boy asked aloud.

"Barbara," Bruce spoke the moment she answered.

"Bruce? Is Dick there?" he could hear her smile. "Did you guys finally talk it out?"

"He's being threatened," Bruce stated grimly. "Something is forcing him to work for Deathstroke. I need you to call some people for me and have them meet up in Jump City as soon as they can."

"Who?" He could hear her wheeling over to the computer. Her voice was strictly business.

"Anyone you can find that will help," Bruce commanded.

"Got it. Titans Tower?"

"Yes."

"On it."

With that, she hung up. Bruce sighed and stared at his phone sadly before turning to the group of stunned titans. He recognized each one from the news, but he didn't know them personally. He knew their names which was a start. They stared at him, wide eyed and shocked to the bone. "What do you know about Deathstroke?" Bruce decided to speak first, narrowing his eyes.

"W-we don't know anything," the red haired girl mumbled. "Who is this Deathstroke?"

Bruce frowned. Cyborg interrupted. "Slade… that's what he calls himself. We don't know much. Robin has always done the research about him, and he barely shared. If he found something really important, he would have told one of us."

"You know him?" the pale girl narrowed her eyes slightly. "Outside of the mask?"

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his gelled back hair. "We should talk about this in a more private setting. Your tower?"

"A-ah… yes," Starfire nodded. "Let's go…"

* * *

Barbara frowned as she furiously typed on the computer. Due to her legs, she couldn't fight Deathstroke but she could find people who would. Messaging just about anyone who knew Robin, whether masked or not, she was pleasantly surprised just to see how many people responded back. She smirked. "Watch out Deathstroke. We're getting our bird back."

Alfred stood behind Barbara in the Batcave. She smirked and typed like a pro. Alfred smiled softly. He supposed she learned that from Dick. He heard the conversation and Barbara explained it to him afterwards. "You do realize I am coming too." Alfred said. Barbara turned, about to protest. "He is like a grandson to me. I would appreciate it if I could come."

Barbara gulped and nodded. Alfred had that look in his eye again. It was the protective gleam where if anyone threatened Bruce or Dick, he would beat them no matter how old. She remembered when Dick and her began going out. The man threatened her with a knife! She wasn't about to say no to him. Besides it's not like he was actually going to fight… right?

"I came here as fast as I could!" a voice screamed. Barbara jumped and turned to see Wally panting, holding his knees. Barry stood beside him, nodding. She raised an eyebrow. That was record time even for a speedster. "Where's Dick? What happened to him? What's going on?"

"Dick is in Jump City, Deathstroke has forced him to become a criminal, and we need to get him back," Barbara answered the questions.

"Deathstroke?" Barry frowned. Barbara only nodded in return. "Got it. I'll contact the League."

"It's just Deathstroke," Barbara reached out to reassure him. "We don't need to contact them. I was just getting a couple old teammates to help us."

Barry snorted. "You honestly think he can get away with touching _our _bird? We've known him since he was eight! He's about as family to us as he is to Bruce!"

Without a second thought, Barry was calling Clark, Diana, and anyone else who had a close bond with him. Wally grinned. "There's no way Deathstroke can beat all of us!"

Barbara rolled her eyes playfully but smiled anyway. "We're coming Dick."

* * *

They arrived at the Titans Tower. Bruce sat on the couch, waiting for them to bombard him with questions. So far, no one uttered a single word. They just stared at him weakly. Some even glanced at Starfire worriedly though Bruce didn't understand why. It might have been before he arrived on the roof. Silence filled the room, and Bruce decided if they wanted to get anything done, they would need to have some sort of conversation. "What happened?" Bruce asked.

The titans turned to him, somewhat shocked he spoke. The green one coughed. "Robin's gone bad?"

"I meant the details," Bruce gritted out.

"He tricked us," Raven stated. "Slade, that is. We thought he had a dangerous weapon, but he didn't. We ended up being separated from Robin. He was missing until he began stealing for Slade. That's about all we know. What about you? How do you know him?"

"I am… a very close person to him," Bruce decided to say. If Dick wanted to tell them who he was, it would be his job. "I knew him long before he was Robin. The look in his eyes wasn't evil. He was terrified. He is being threatened, but I can't think of what sort of leverage Deathstroke has used on him."

"It could be the friends."

The team gasped but Bruce merely frowned further. Behind him stood Flash, Kid Flash, Oracle, and Alfred. Bruce figured Kid Flash and Flash must have carried the two here. He remembered when Wally used to carry Dick everywhere to go to random places at a quick speed. "F-Flash," Beast boy gasped. "From the Justice League!"

Flash nodded and walked over, sitting next to Bruce. "Could they possibly be in some sort of danger?"

"I think Cyborg would have noticed," the girl in the wheelchair went over to them. "He is technologically advanced. He would have detected if something was wrong with them that would cause immediate danger." She turned to the team and smiled. "I'm Oracle, by the way. Good friend of Robin's."

The team nodded, each noting that she was very pretty and around Robin's age. Starfire and Raven knew this wasn't a time for jealousy or love. It was time for them to get him back.

"Why would you assume it was us?" Starfire titled her head to the side.

Flash snorted. "That boy isn't afraid of anything except losing people. He'll willingly die for anyone."

"R-really?" Starfire's eyes went wide. Then why did he try to kill her?

"Took a bullet for me once," Kid Flash grinned.

"Broke his arm for me," Oracle put in.

_Killed for me_, Bruce thought darkly but decided not to mention that. No one knew about that except for Barbara, Alfred, him, and very few members of the Justice League.

"Then why'd he try to kill Starfire?" Cyborg frowned.

"He wouldn't. He was probably aiming to injure her very badly, but he wouldn't kill her," Oracle explained. That didn't really make the titans feel any better. "It must be something though."

"Deathstroke isn't dumb." A new voice entered. Only the titans flinched when they turned to see Superman and Wonder Woman standing there with narrowed eyes. Beast boy and Cyborg's mouths dropped open. Raven just wondered how they easily slipped through the security. Superman continued. "He would know about Cyborg's abilities to sense whether or not something is wrong. He would need his threat to be something his scanners can't detect."

They all paused for a moment before a phone went off. Kid Flash blinked and took it out. Once at seeing the name, he answered. "Garth?"

_"Roy and I are in Gotham. We heard the news. Expect us."_ Was all that was said before they hung up.

Kid Flash grinned. "Looks like we've got a couple more joining our party. News and people travel fast!"

"Good," Superman's eyes narrowed. "Now we just need to figure out what exactly Deathstroke has over Robin."

* * *

"Richard Grayson," Slade smirked. "As I live and breathe."

Robin gritted his teeth but stood completely still. In the background, the pictures of the probes inside his team flashed on the screen. It was a constant reminder of what he couldn't do. He simply nodded with his fists clenched. His whole body shook in rage, but he had to bury it. He couldn't risk losing his friends. "You have new leverage on me," Robin hissed.

Slade's one eye flashed in amusement. "Leverage? Robin, what kind of man do you think I am?"

_A psychotic one_, he thought to himself. "What do you mean?"

"As my apprentice, I will threaten your weaknesses in order for you to dispose of them quickly. Having a past and a name is not a weakness. It would be rather weak of me to threaten you with something as simple as a name," Slade told him matter-of-factly. Robin's eyes went wide and Slade could clearly see it due to the disposed mask.

"Thank you…" Robin murmured, not sure how to react otherwise.

"Bruce Wayne is a problem though," Slade mused quietly. Part of Slade desperately wanted to shot at the man and insert him with the probes; however, he knew now that Bruce was Batman and therefore a genius. He would figure it out much sooner. He decided not to risk that.

* * *

"Where did Mr. Wayne go?" Starfire asked curiously, looking around.

The old man, Alfred, spoke up. "He returned to the company building. He is telling the police what supposedly happened. He is lying, of course. He contacted someone from Gotham though. Due to the Justice League's ways of travelling, the friend should be here very soon."

Superman silently snickered to himself. Did Bruce really not want the team to know his identity? Then again, it wasn't exactly his secret to tell. It was Dick's. Aqualad and Speedy arrived and soon enough they were ready to track down Dick. "Can we go over the battle plan again?" Kid Flash asked.

"Me and Alfred will stay here and try to hack security or find information," Oracle explained. "I'm not as good as Robin with hacking, but I can still do a lot. If you have any trouble, contact us and we'll try to use our resources to help you out."

"Kid Flash, Speedy, and I," Flash began, "will rush in and disfigure the security cameras before they can see us." He grinned, braggingly adding. "Yeah, we run that fast."

"I'll just shoot at them," Speedy shrugged nonchalantly though on the inside he was furious. He has been since he heard about someone threatening Robin.

"Once the security is down, we're going to sneak in and listen to see if we can find anything from their conversation," Raven added.

"And when the timing is right…" Starfire began.

"We attack," everyone said together.

"Good." A voice entered. Everyone gasped except Alfred and Oracle, already used to the Dark Knight appearing out of nowhere.

"B-Batman," Beast boy whispered.

Starfire had never seen the man up close or even on the television. When the topic of the man came up, she would immediately disengage in the conversation. Batman was the one who caused Robin constant pain and suffering. She remembered how she dreamed on hitting the man and screaming about how much he hurt him. Meeting the man in person changed that. For some reason, she felt intimidated by the man.

"Let's go get our birdie back," Kid Flash grinned.

* * *

Alice: Yes there will be a part 5.

Emily: I've been absent for so long, and I decided to publish what I have.

Alice: It's been crazy.

Emily: So forgive me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Alice: The next chapter will probably be shorter, but it does have the falling action.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	21. Apprentice Part 5

Alice: This will be the last chapter of this story.

Emily: Yeah, it's horrible! But!

Alice: There will be a sequel called Finding You.

Emily: It will start with the episode How Long is Forever.

Alice: Thanks for reading and supporting this fic! I love you guys.

* * *

Apprentice

Part 5

* * *

Dick frowned as he stared at the screens above him. Each screen represented each titan with the deadly probes inside their bodies. Millions of plans, schemes, and fights crossed through his head to somehow free them and go back and apologize. He was their leader and their friend. If he couldn't save them, what did that make him? Bruce showing up and ripping off his mask surprised him, and he briefly wondered if his friends saw his eyes or connected the dots. Why would Bruce make sure an idiotic mistake? Didn't he know the consequences?

"Richard," Slade called out. Dick flinched and walked over to him obediently. Slade was going to discuss where he would be stealing from next.

* * *

Wally wondered how well Dick was holding up. Bruce informed him on what happened before Robin left his side and went to Jump. Now that he was on a villain's side again, and he was sure he was being forced to just like last time, he hoped there weren't any bad memories being brought up. Bruce pulled him aside and explained how he ripped off Dick's mask and how Slade might have seen. "What?" Wally gaped. "Why would you do that?"

"I needed to see if he was really a killer," Bruce murmured softly. "Slade wouldn't hold something like that against him. That would be too easy."

Wally took Bruce's word for it.

Now parts of the Justice League, the old sidekicks, and the Teen Titans, well most of them, began sneaking to Slade's secret base. Bruce had quickly planted a tracker on Robin in the mist of the verbal fight. Now they just prayed for their plan to work.

_ "Security cameras and alarms have been disabled," _Barbara said through the communicator. Wally nodded and smirked. It was time!

* * *

Robin clenched his fists as he stared into Slade's mask. It wasn't enough that he had to steal from his own father. Now he had to steal from his friends. Slade commanded him to steal from the one and only Titans Tower. Every instinct and fiber in his body told him to attack this man for even mentioning the idea. But the screens to the left of him stayed within his eye sight and he remained still. "Alright," Robin gritted.

"Good boy," Slade sounded very pleased. "And from now on, I'd like you to call me master."

He was about to continue but his dialogue was interrupted by a starbolt hitting him in the chest, sending him flying back and shattering the screens. Robin gasped and whirled around to see not only his teammates and Batman but many more of his old friends. He stood perfectly still, staring into the determined eyes of each one. "Robin," Slade growled, and Robin nearly sighed in relief when he didn't use Richard. "Attack!"

Robin nodded and ran over to try and attack them. Due to his past with each, he knew their weaknesses and strengths. Wally narrowed his eyes and ran towards him. Robin skidded to a halt and threw tiny, circular bombs onto the ground. Wally gasped as he slipped on them and fell on his face. Robin nearly laughed. "Dude!" Wally whined much like the old days when he used that trick in training. "I thought we were over this!"

This time Robin couldn't hold it. He began to cackle almost madly. "You're always such a klutz!"

"Yeah well at least I-" Wally began only to blink and find Robin completely gone. "You know I hate it when you do that!" he screamed at the dark sky. Robin then came down from behind Kid Flash, tackling him to the floor with a grin.

"Why do you think I do it?" Robin snickered. The rest watched in amazement. Wally had always been Robin's best friend. While Robin had always been overly mature even at a young age, Wally seemed to bring out the kid in him which is what he seemed to be doing now.

Slade narrowed his eye. "Robin!" he snarled, appalled by the lack of seriousness from his apprentice. "Fight to win."

Wally grins and is about to tease Robin abut obeying the orders of an adult. Robin's fist connecting with his jaw stops him and causes him to fly back. He winces, knowing that it would most likely bruise. Robin's stance was no longer playful but serious, intent on causing some sort of damage. Batman stepped up, his eyes narrowing into the oh-so-famous "Bat-glare". No one was surprised that it had no effect on Robin. "What?" Robin sneered. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Are you?" Batman asked in return. Robin immediately shut his mouth but glared anyway. In a millisecond, Robin threw himself at the man, trying to punch and kick him. Batman picked up on the attacks and managed to block every single one without hitting him back. He stayed on the defense as Robin grew more and more frustrated.

Starfire wanted so badly to join the fight but the way everyone stood and watched made her think that maybe this was supposed to be a moment just between them. It was, after all, the first time they've seen each other in a long time. "You're holding back," Batman growled. "If you truly want to hurt me, fight harder."

"You're holding back too," Robin snarled. "Dammit, hit me back!"

Instead Batman ducked under the punch and remained on the defensive side. Slade clenched his fists as Robin's moves slowly became sloppier and sloppier as though waiting for the Bat to hit him. "Fight to win, Robin." Slade snarled. "Fight to kill."

Robin froze slightly, the thoughts of killing someone temporarily distracting him. Batman still did nothing about it and stood there. Robin glanced up at Batman as memories flooded him.

_"Come on, Junior! Kill the Bat! You can even use my gun, sonny!" His blood red lips slid into a full grin, tossing the boy his favorite gun. Once he caught the gun with both hands, he began giggling madly as he pointed it right at Batman. His smile was so stretched out, so forced. He held the gun and aimed towards Batman's head, still giggling all the while. Once it was at a perfect aim, Batman began to beg him as his father to stop. _

_ "You don't want to do this," Bruce had pleaded, no longer bothering to act touch and resilient. The boy just giggled. _

_ "Come on, sonny!" the girl laughed, latching herself onto the man. "Do it for your parents!"_

_ "NO!" Barbara's voice screeched._

_ Robin pulled the trigger. _

Robin flinched, forcing himself back into reality. He no longer stood in a fighting stance. Part of him wondered how long he had been absorbed into his own thoughts and memories. Not too long he thought. Slade, who was by the screen earlier, was right next to him and raised an arm, backhanding the boy.

It was a tense few seconds as no one moved an inch. Wonder Woman shook violently, her eyes filled with fury. "You…" she snarled. Speedy immediately noticed the situation and tapped Aqualad's shoulder. Both nodded at each other and grabbed one or two of the titans, dragging them back. The titans were about to protest but then noticed just how furious everyone in the Justice League was.

Even Flash, the happy-go-lucky hero, had hard and cold eyes.

In a sudden movement, they all leapt forward making Slade snarl. He knew he couldn't take down these many League members on his own. So he did the only thing he could think of to save himself. He pulled out the trigger and pressed harshly on the button. Robin saw this movement. "NO!" Robin screamed.

Groans of pain hit the League's ears making them all stop just centimeters from Slade. They all turned to see each Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg leaning over in pain. They began glowing a bright orange. "Guys!" Robin shouted. He turned to Slade and growled. "You said-"

But Robin stopped in mid-sentence. Of course Slade wouldn't keep his promises. He was, after all, a criminal. "Just as I said before. I hate to lose." Slade smirked.

"You will regret this," Superman raised a fist.

"I am the only one who can stop it," Slade sounded calm. "If you kill me, they will die as well."

"That was your leverage on him," Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to them?"

Robin stood still, watching his friends crumble to the ground. The other ex-sidekicks tried to help them up or do something but they all knew their death was inevitable. Robin closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind and think clearly on how to save them. Slade hated to lose which is why he was doing this… he hated to lose… Robin's eyes snapped open and searched for the laser that shot each titan with the probes. With a nod to himself, he dashed towards it. "Robin!" he heard Garth call from behind him. He ignored them and threw his hands onto the circular, glowing black surface. He gasped as pain shot through him.

Finally he released it and turned to Slade, gasping. Slade looked simply perplexed. "New deal, Slade," Robin spat, limping his way to the villain in pure pain. "I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know just how much you _hate_ to lose."

Robin managed to smirk before dropping to his knees in pain. Slade narrowed his eye as Batman tried to thrust him up. "You always were too smart for your own good," Slade told him. "Another day, Robin. Another day."

With that, Slade began walking backwards before disappearing into the shadows. Almost immediately after he disappeared, Robin's skin began to clear and his breathing became steadier. He gasped and turned to see the rest of the titans also recovering. "You guys," he sighed in pure relief.

"W-what happened?" Beast boy mumbled groggily. Robin began to run over to them only to be slammed back into the screen. He groaned slightly to see Raven holding up her hand with narrowed eyes. "Raven!" Beast boy screamed. She didn't really care. After everything that happened, she just didn't care.

"You were willing to kill, steal, and lie just to save our lives?" Raven frowned in distaste. Robin slid down until his feet landed safely on the ground. "Robin, we risk our lives every day to save these people and to prevent the very things you've been doing to them. If we're going to die to save them, then we'll die to save them."

Robin parted his lips to reply but found none. Superman gulped slightly as he walked over to the very thing that caused this whole mess. He picked it up and walked over to the rest of them. "We should…"

Everyone nodded in return.

* * *

Once they arrived back to the tower, they began working on how to cure the titans of the probes within their bloodstream. Cyborg was redeeming himself slightly, saying how something so small and in the bloodstream wouldn't alert his sensors. This resulted in Barbara teasing him. It felt weird, Robin decided when he saw almost all the people he loved in one room. It felt strangely unbearable being back within his old home. Nothing much had changed.

"Hey," a voice whispered. Robin flinched and turned to see Roy standing there, still in his mask. Robin offered him a strained smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Robin lied easily. "It just takes some getting used to… being back and not having the people you love under constant death threat."

Roy chuckled a bit. "You were always the best at lying. Do you want some of us to stay for a little while? Help you out?"

They were playing the big brother role again. Robin shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Wonder Woman turned to them, the machine ready to free them. "Who's going to go first?"

"I want to talk to Robin," Batman declared. Robin flinched but nodded as well. The titans all looked like they wanted to protest but none did. Superman sent a look of sympathy to both of them while Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. The Dynamic Duo then left the room.

"How about the pretty lady over there goes first?" Wally nudged Starfire, winking slightly.

Garth smirked but knew Wally would have no way of cutting the tension in the room.

* * *

The first thing they both did when they walked into Robin's room was to remove their masks. "Hello," Dick murmured.

"Hi," Bruce sighed. "You should have called."

"Called?" Dick frowned. "When? Slade would have-"

"I meant… when you were going to Jump City," Bruce sighed. "When you were starting a new team. Heck, if you won a battle or if you had a nightmare. You should have called."

"Calling is a two way street, Bruce," Dick replied almost bitterly. "You wanted to get rid of me, so I did you a favor."

"I didn't want to get rid of you," Bruce protested. "I wanted you to be safe. After what happened with everything, I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't think that taking Robin from you would have made you seal away Dick Grayson."

"Seal away? What do you mean?"

"They don't know who you are," Bruce informed. "They didn't see your eyes. If they don't know, it means you're Robin all day and all night for the whole year."

"You never let me tell anyone. I remember you had a fit when I told Wally my real name. Garth actually got mad at me a while ago because I never gave him my name and I left him." Dick sighed. "Robin is a part of who I am and who I want to be. I just… When you said you wanted to get rid of him, I felt like I had to run. It was like you saying you didn't want me around."

It was silent for a few moments. Bruce cleared his throat before wrapping his arms around Dick in a slightly awkward hug. "I've missed you," he murmured.

"I know," Dick whispered back. "I did too."

* * *

Wonder Woman and Superman already left after saying their quick goodbyes to Robin. Flash stayed around for a little longer but eventually left. He sternly told Kid Flash to be home before dinner to which Robin sent him a teasing glare. "Thanks you guys," Robin smiled at his older teammates. "For everything."

"No problem," Roy grinned, patting his head like he used to do when they were kids. "You ever need any help, just call."

"I will," Dick promised.

"Good," Wally smirked. "So the Teen Titans, right?"

He glanced over at Speedy and Aqualad. "Maybe we'll join someday…"

"Maybe."

With that, Kid Flash sped off while Speedy and Aqualad just walked out. Alfred simply patted Robin's shoulder and Barbara landed a quick kiss on his lips. This, of course, ended up in Starfire and Raven frowning in distaste at her. "Call sometime, idiot," Barbara smirked. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Robin nodded. With that, Oracle, Alfred, and Batman left the room, leaving the Teen Titans.

It was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry," Robin finally confessed. "I just… I couldn't lose my family again. So I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happened to you guys even if it meant…"

"What's done is done," Cyborg said. "We're just lucky we figured it out and we got our leader back!"

"I can't believe I just met three members of the Justice League," Beast boy gushed. "Wonder Woman was just so… and Batman… and what about Superman and Flash? They were so cool! And what about that girl that kissed you? She was really-"

He received two glares from Raven and Starfire. He gulped. "R-really average looking…"

Robin laughed along with Cyborg. "I'm glad I'm back."

"We are too," Starfire smiled brightly at him. "Shall we do the performance of the group hug?"

"No." Raven replied quickly.

"But Raven~" Beast boy whined. Robin smiled softly.

He was glad everything was back to normal.

* * *

Alice: The sequel will be called Finding You.

Emily: It will be on season two of Teen Titans.

Alice: Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are great.


End file.
